Stay With The New Or Stay With The Old
by brokenfromthepast
Summary: The Cullen's left, and Bella starts a band called the Brokenhearted? What will happen when they meet her again? I do not own anything but my wild imagination! Played during New Moon, and guess what...NO VOLTURI! So as you guess, Cullen's are vampires!
1. Chapter 1

"Come on in, guys," I said as I walked into backstage. They all followed up. "We're going to do great tonight. It's just like it's always been. Relax, because we are going to rock this stage." There were some play howls and woofs from the guys. "Now let's do this!" I put my hand in the middle. Everyone laid their hand on mine. "Alright. One…Two…Three. Trust!"

"Let's give it up to the brokenhearted," the announcer shouted as I walked onto the stage with the rest of the guys. The fans shouted so loudly for us, that I never thought that it was going to stop, but I just kept up what I was doing. There were some 'I love you, Bella's thrown in there.

"Hey, everyone," I shouted into the microphone. "How is everyone doing tonight?" The cheers just got louder. "Alright, the first song is, as everyone knows, Somewhere." Everyone cheered like crazy. The music started playing then.

_Lost in the darkness, hoping for a sign__  
__Instead there is only silence,__  
__Can't you hear my screams?__  
__Never stop hoping,__  
__Need to know where you are__  
__But one thing's for sure,__  
__You're always in my heart__  
_I put my hand on my heart to make it affective and then continued on singing._  
__I'll find you somewhere__  
__I'll keep on trying until my dying day__  
__I just need to know whatever has happened,__  
__The truth will free my soul___

_Lost in the darkness, try to find your way home__  
__I want to embrace you and never let you go__  
__Almost hope you're in heaven so no one can hurt your soul__  
__Living in agony 'cause I just do not know__  
__Where you are___

_I'll find you somewhere__  
__I'll keep on trying until my dying day__  
__I just need to know whatever's happened,__  
__The truth will free my soul___

_Wherever you are, I won't stop searching__  
__Whatever it takes me to go___

_I'll find you somewhere__  
__I'll keep on trying until my dying day__  
__I just need to know whatever's happened,__  
__The truth will free my soul__  
_

The crowd started cheering so loudly. It was our most played song ever, and I had created it. "Alright, everyone! Ready for the next song?" They all shouted.

_You alone are what my soul needs__  
__You know the thirst is taking over__  
__Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need__  
__You know the thirst is taking over___

_The thirst is taking over_

Then Antonio came in with his guitar part.__

_Hold me down, hold me down__  
__Drip it on my tongue__  
__And my convulsions stop__  
_

_Thirst for love, thirst for your love__  
__I could swallow your beauty whole___

_You alone are what my soul needs__  
__You know the thirst is taking over__  
__Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need__  
__You know the thirst is taking over_

_  
__Running out, times running out__  
__Searching for the one who can conquer me__  
__I'm going to scream aloud, throw it down__  
__Crash in the sweet obsession of you__  
__I'm going to swim and drown in the wake of you___

_You alone are what my soul needs__  
__You know the thirst is taking over__  
__Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need__  
__You know the thirst is taking over_

_  
__The thirst is taking over__  
__I wanna taste it__  
__I need to taste it__  
__Deep in the Saviors arms___

_You alone are what my soul needs__  
__You know the thirst is taking over__  
__Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need__  
__You know the thirst is taking over__  
_

Then Tony came in with the next part.

_  
__I wanna drink you in__  
__I am drinking you in__  
__I wanna drink you in___

_Hardly breathe, I'm in urgent need__  
__You know the thirst is taking over__  
__The thirst is taking over___

_I wanna taste it__  
__I need to taste it__  
__Deep in the Saviors arms_

The crowd started cheering, and I felt like I was almost whole, but I always knew that I would never be whole ever again, especially what _they_ did to me.

_**Author's Note:**_** You are finally at the end of the first chapter! I just want to thank you for actually taking the time to read my story, and I also want to say that I don't own this stuff.**

_**Bella:**_** You don't what?**

**I said I don't own any of this stuff! It all belongs to the amazing Stephenie Meyer (I thank her if she ever reads this for making the best story ever that I have read, and I also want to say that I hope she might continue because we need more of the Cullen's beauty around!) I also don't own the songs either.**

_**Rosalie:**_** That's right!**

**They go to the beautiful band of Within Temptation (which I so want to see come to the U.S.), and the band Skillet. You guys ROCK!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

We were down to our last two songs. The crowd has been ecstatic to hear us play, and we've been loving it. "You guys ready," I yelled into the microphone. They screamed their hearts out. "Let's go!" Romeo started playing the violin.

_I hate feeling like this__  
__I'm so tired of trying to fight this__  
__I'm asleep and all I dream of___

_Is waking to you__  
__Tell me that you will listen__  
__Your touch is what I'm missing__  
__And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you___

_Comatose__  
__I'll never wake up without an overdose of you___

_I don't wanna live__  
__I don't wanna breathe__  
__'les I feel you next to me__  
__you take the pain I feel__  
__waking up to you never felt so real_

_  
__I don't wanna sleep__  
__I don't wanna dream__  
__'cause my dreams don't comfort me__  
__The way you make me feel__  
__Waking up to you never felt so real___

_I hate living without you__  
__Dead wrong to ever doubt you__  
__But my demons lay in waiting__  
__Tempting me away__  
__Oh how I adore you__  
__Oh how I thirst for you__  
__Oh how I need you___

_Comatose__  
__I'll never wake up without an overdose of you_

_I don't wanna live__  
__I don't wanna breathe__  
__'les I feel you next to me__  
__you take the pain I feel__  
__waking up to you never felt so real_

_  
__I don't wanna sleep__  
__I don't wanna dream__  
__'cause my dreams don't comfort me__  
__The way you make me feel__  
__Waking up to you never felt so real__  
_

_Breathing life__  
__Waking up My eyes__  
__Open up_

_Comatose__  
__I'll never wake up without an overdose of you___

_I don't wanna live__  
__I don't wanna breathe__  
__'les I feel you next to me__  
__you take the pain I feel__  
__waking up to you never felt so real_

_  
__I don't wanna sleep__  
__I don't wanna dream__  
__'cause my dreams don't comfort me__  
__The way you make me feel__  
__Waking up to you never felt so real_

They were screaming like crazy when we finished the song. They loved that song almost as much as they loved Somewhere. I waited until they quieted it down a bit before I started speaking again. "Okay, I know you guys don't want this concert to end, but we have to end it." There was the normal aww's of sadness from the crowd. "But before we do, do you want us to end with one more song?" They screamed so much that I thought that I was going to go deaf even though I was the one on stage. "Alright, let's have Tony get up here to sing Walking the Demon!" They all went crazy for him as he walked up to the front of the stage, while I went backstage. The end of the show was always for Tony to show himself to the world. Tony was truly the most sexiest guy on stage, and the crowds loved him, but I was never attracted to any of my band mates, mostly because of a certain person that took that chance away from me, never to have it back again.

"How is everyone doing tonight," Tony asked over the microphone. They all screamed for him and we could hear a ton of 'I love you, Tony's from the crowd. "Let's get this started!"

_Oh!___

_2, 3, 4___

_Helpless,__  
__My eyes are bleeding from the fear that's inside,__  
__You sealed your demise when you took what was mine,__  
__Don't try to stop me from avenging this world,__  
__No voice to be heard___

_Waking The Demon,__  
__Where'd ya run to?__  
__Walking in shadows,__  
__Watch the blood flow,__  
__There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,__  
__Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light,__  
__Those painful times so alone so ashamed,__  
__I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain___

_Caution,__  
__There's just no limits to the boundaries you push__  
__I warned you but still you just f**k with my mind,__  
__There's no escape from this rage that I feeel,__  
__Nothing is real,___

_Waking The Demon,__  
__Where'd ya run to?__  
__Walking in shadows,__  
__Watch the blood flow,__  
__There's not much longer, so don't try and fight,__  
__Your bodies weakening, Walk to the light,__  
__Those painful times so alone so ashamed,__  
__I'm not coming back there's nothing to gain___

_Breathe for me__  
__Don't wake me from this slumber.__  
__Stay With me__  
__Possession taking over___

_Oh!__  
__Tread!___

_Breathe for me__  
__Don't wake me from this slumber.__  
__Stay With me__  
__Possession taking over___

_Waking The Demon!__  
_

The crowd went crazy for Tony and the band. I was just glad that they were able to cheer for him as much as they did me. I was the only girl in the band, but that was alright for the boys. We all were heartbroken somehow, and that's how we got together in the end, I guess.

The rest of the band walked off, and we all went even more backstage. "Go team," Antonio yelled, and we all laughed as we walked out of the concert hall.

_**Author's Note:**_** Chapter Two all up and down! Whoohoo!!!!**

_**Bella:**_** I thought she wouldn't be excited about that.**

_**Alice: **_**She's excited because she knows that people are going to review her story.**

_**Rosalie:**_** I bet no one would. It's probably just all lies you are talking about, Alice.**

_**Alice: **_**She will get reviews, and I know it!**

**Alright, I want to say again, that I do not own anything from this story (just my imagination). Anyways, it's all possible because of the great Stephenie Meyer, Skillet and Bullet From My Valentine! So thanks for reading my story, and let's make Alice's vision come true!!!!**


	3. Chapter 3

"That was a great concert tonight, Bella," Ricky stated as he took his seat on the couch and pulled me down beside him. "Did you see anyone of your liking?" I slapped him on the chest and got up.

"You know that she's never going to find the right guy, Ricky," Antonio stated, "So why don't you shut up about it and leave her alone." He winked at me to show that he showed me support.

"Is anyone up to going to the club with me," Tony questioned as he came out of his bedroom. He came out with a black button up shirt with black cargo pants on. I knew that he was going to drive the girls crazy at the club that he would go to tonight. Every girl in the city knew that he would go to a club after a concert, and they were always looking for that certain club. I don't know how they were supposed to find him in a city like this because there was hundreds of them, but they always found him.

"I'll go," Ricky said. "I've got nothing better to do."

"I guess I'll go to," Romeo sighed as he got up. "You coming, Bells?"

"No, I think I'm just going to cozy up to a fire and a book," I stated. I wasn't the one that was really big into the clubs because all of the time, I would get the embarrassing side out of it somehow. It would probably help if I didn't drink too much, but they were lethal at the drinks when Tony's around.

"Come on, Bella," Tony and Ricky whined.

"You haven't come out with us in a long time," Ricky complained.

"Do you remember the last time I went out with you guys to a club," I questioned.

"That wasn't that bad," Tony scuffed.

"Wasn't that bad," I stated angrily. "I was basically stripping on that bar, and it wasn't even a strip bar. It was a club! The media were all over me for a whole month! I will not do something like that again boys. Now go have your fun, or I'm going to announce to all the girls which club you are going to be in."

"But that would be bringing in even more fun for us, Bella," Ricky stated. "Now get yourself ready, missy, because we will drag you out of here whether you like it or not."

"Antonio," I whined and looked at him pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Bella," he stated. "They are right about you not being with us for a while. Maybe you should come and get out more."

"You remember the time that you guys almost let a creeper take me home with him," I stated with a shiver at the faint memory.

"We won't do that to you ever again," Tony said as he came over on his knees and hands crushed together in a pleading gesture.

"Maybe next time," I sighed. I didn't want to go tonight, and he knew that I never liked going after a concert. He always tried to push my buttons though.

"Don't make us get Peter to come over here to get you into one of your outfits," Ricky threatened.

"He wouldn't do that to me because he actually knows that I don't like to go to clubs after I'm done with concerts," I stated. They pouted.

"Alright boys," Tony sighed. "I guess it's a lost cause." Then he picked me up.

"Tony," I yelled as I hit him repeatedly in the chest. "Put me down!"

"Not until we get to the club," he said as he walked out of our apartment.

"You can't do this to me," I whined. "I don't want to get in trouble like the last time because of your childish games."

"I feel hurt," Ricky said as he did a playful pout. "Bella thought that we were childish. Did you hear that Antonio?"

"Yes, I did," he stated. "That's one round that she buys for us."

"Guys," I whined. "I have better stuff I can buy with my own money than with some stupid jelly shots."

"Who said that they have to be jelly shots," Tony asked with a smile. "It looks like she's planned the first round for us already, boys." They all shouted as we walked into the elevator.

"Can I at least be put down," I asked. Tony then put me down. "I'm only going to have one, guys. I will not have more than one drink."

"Alright boys," Romeo stated. "We're back in business." They all shouted. Some teenage girls got on before we could get to the bottom floor.

"Oh my god," one of the whispered to the other girl. "It's the heartbroken." Then they squealed quietly.

"Do you mind if we get your autograph," the other girl questioned. We all agreed. We just got done when we reached the bottom floor.

"Bella," one of them called. I turned around to see that it that it wasn't one of the other two. She actually was kind of fidgety. I could tell that she was nervous. "I was wondering, how much it would cost to have you come to my birthday party?"

"It just depends," I answered. I truly didn't know. My manager, Peter, knew better.

"Oh okay," she sighed and looked down.

"When is it," I asked.

"September 13th," she answered.

"That's my birthday too," I informed her. For face brightened up as she took this information.

"Really," she asked. I nodded.

"Are you in town for life or just visiting," I questioned.

"Visiting really," she sighed. "Those two back there are my step sisters. They think that they are a lot better than I am."

"Tammy," one of them called. It looked like they didn't know that they were talking to me.

"That's them," she sighed with a pained expression. I didn't like the fact that she was in pain.

"How about I talk to my manager, and we'll share a birthday party together," I questioned.

"Really," she asked with a glow. I nodded.

"But you have to keep it a secret," I stated. "You can't tell anyone."

"I swear that I won't," she promised.

"Come with me then," I stated. I took her hand, and we went to the front desk. "Ma'am." She looked up and stared in surprise at who was standing there. "We would like your help."

"What would you like," she questioned.

"Okay, I need you to get her name, number, email address, street address, city, state and zip code to room 961 please," I informed her.

"Yes, Ms. Swan," she stated.

"Now do you have a piece of paper," I questioned the girl. I still didn't know her name. That must be awful disrespectful of me. She nodded nonetheless though. "I want you to put your name and email for me. Do you have your own email?" She nodded and wrote it all down."

"Tammy," one of the girls yelled again. They were closer than last time.

"Now when I email you, I don't want you to tell anyone, promise," I questioned. She nodded with a smile. "And don't use my full name. Create something up."

"Will you email me forever," she questioned. She looked like she was pleading me to say yes.

"I'll try my best, Tammy," I answered. She nodded with a smile.

"Tammy," one of the girls snapped. "There you are. I thought we told you not to talk to strangers and keep quiet? Can't you ever listen, you dumb wit?"

"Watch it," I warned her. She turned to look at me in surprise.

"Be-Bella Swan," she stuttered. "I didn't know that you were there."

"Well, I was," I replied. "And I don't want to hear about you insulting my friend, Tammy, anymore! You can't do that to people, especially people in your family. Now, if I hear about it again, then I will never ever let you into any concert of mine. Do you understand?" She nodded earnestly. "Tammy, don't forget to contact me if you have any problems okay?"

"Yes, Bella," she whispered.

"I have to go now, but I will see you soon, Tammy," I stated. She nodded. "It was very nice to meet you, Tammy, and I hope to see you again." I smiled, and then I turned away from them and walked over to my band family. They were all smiling at me.

"Nice job, Bells," Tony stated. "I would have been scared if I were her."

"Now let's go," Ricky said before anyone can say anything about Tony's comment.

_**Author's Note:**_** I want to thank you all for reading my story!**

_**Rosalie:**_** It's not your story!**

_**Me: **_**Yes, it is!**

_**Rosalie:**_** Is not!**

_**Me: **_**Is too, and you know it.**

_**Alice:**_** Technically, it is her story.**

_**Me: But it wasn't my idea as in the characters like you and Alice and Bella…**_

_**Rosalie:**_** Whatever.**

**I also want to let you know that there are some pictures that are on my profile for this story if you ever want to read them. It's only a click away!**


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up feeling like my head was huge and my brain was so small. I hated that feeling, and I immediately knew that I had a hangover, and I felt like I was going to die.

"Wake up everybody," Peter shouted as he entered the room. We all groaned. "Get up, you lazy poos."

"Peter, some people can't recover from a hangover as quickly as you can," Tony grumbled as he put his head up and put it back down. We all felt like that really, well, except for Peter. He wasn't even with us.

"You guys went drinking without me," he asked, ashamed. I groaned. "And you got Bella to go along?"

"They dragged me out of here last night because they said that I haven't been clubbing with them in forever," I muttered, not even bothering to look up. I knew that he was going to be right next to me.

"You guys all know that she doesn't like to go clubbing after a show," Peter tisked as he walked into our bathroom. He came out with a bottle of aspirin and a pitcher of water with five cups. "What are you guys going to do without me?"

"We all love you, Peter, and you know that," I stated as he gave me a couple of aspirins and a glass of water. I took it immediately. It was slowly helping, but I just wanted the hangover to be gone.

"You guys are lucky that we don't have anything to do today, or you guys would have been toast," Peter scoffed. We all grumbled into agreement. "What did Bella do this time anyways?"

"Well after she was drunk," Ricky started to inform us before Peter came over to him with his medication. He took it too, and then he continued with the story. "Bella was actually fine for half an hour before she heard the song Party Like A Rockstar."

"What happened," I groaned, already knowing that it was embarrassing. It happened every time I would go clubbing for some unknown reason.

"Well, then you got up on the stage, and of course people looked at you. You took off your shirt, and by the way, you had an awesome bra on if I do so say myself for all of the men that were out in the club. They couldn't get over your chest." I groaned. I couldn't believe that I did that. "And then you started twisting in above your head, and you did a very sexy dance that I don't think that we've ever seen you achieve." I groaned again at the horror of what happened last night. There was no doubt in my mind that it was going to be all over the news by next week. I'm just so glad that I get too drunk to remember any of it.

"I am never going to get drunk again," I vowed.

"You will too, Bella," Tony scoffed. "You're a sucker for a drink every once in a while."

"That was the last time of that," I stated. "I will never go to a club again for any reason, even if I have to hurt you guys to stay away from it."

"You wouldn't hurt us," Antonio scoffed.

"You are too much of a sucker, Bella," Romeo stated as he got up to go take the first shower. After that everyone else went while I stayed in bed for a little more. After they all left the bathroom, I went in to take a shower. After about fifteen minutes, I was done.

"Are you ready for your practice," Peter asked as I exited the bedroom.

"yes," I stated, and we were out of the front door.

_**Author's Note:**_** Done with the chapter!!!!**

_**Rosalie:**_** That wasn't even worth a chapter.**

_**Bella: **_**What do you mean?**

_**Rosalie:**_** There wasn't even a song in it like there was supposed to be.**

_**Alice:**_** She can't put a song in every chapter, Rosalie. Who actually reads the lyrics anyways?**

_**Emmett:**_** I do!**

_**Bella: **_**Since when did you start talking on here? Who said you can?**

_**Emmett: **_**Rosalie did. Besides, I'm bored. There is nothing to do really.**

_**Rosalie:**_** Whatever.**

**Thanks for everyone that's reviewing my story and reading it! I'll try and update as soon as I can.**


	5. Chapter 5

We were soon in the studio, and we were ready to rock and roll. It didn't take us long to make us feel like we were at home here at the studio really because it was just so nice and comfortable. I also knew that if any guy would try to go after me that my band mates would go after them. It was just a simple thing that they all did since I was the weakest one.

"Alright," Peter stated through the mic. "Which song do you want to start with Bella?"

"Let's do Memories," I suggested.

_In this world you tried,__  
__Not leaving me alone behind.__  
__There's no other way,__  
__I pray to the gods let him stay.__  
__The memories ease the pain inside,__  
__And now I know why.___

_All of my memories keep you near.__  
__In silent moments,__  
__Imaging you here.__  
__All of my memories keep you near,__  
__In silent whispers, silent tears___

_Made me promise I'd try,__  
__To find my way back in this life.__  
__Hope there is a way,__  
__To give me a sign you're okay.__  
__Reminds me again it's worth it all,__  
__So I can go home.___

_All of my memories keep you near.__  
__In silent moments,__  
__Imaging you here.__  
__All of my memories keep you near.__  
__In silent whispers, silent tears.___

_Together in all these memories,__  
__I see your smile.__  
__All of the memories I hold dear.__  
__Darling you know I'll love you,__  
__Til the end of time.___

_All of my memories keep you near__  
__In silent moments,__  
__Imaging you here.__  
__All of my memories keep you near,__  
__In silent whispers, silent tears.___

_All of my memories...__  
_

"That was great, Bella," Peter congratulated. "What's the next song?"

"We'll do Unwanted," I suggested.

_I dedicate this song__  
__To the boys who don't belong__  
__To the girls who get it wrong__  
__I'm dedicating this__  
__To the ones that don't fit in__  
__Are you hearing this?__  
__Are you hearing this?___

_Unwanted, unneeded__  
__You've always been mistreated__  
__Hang on!__  
__(Don't do what they say to)__  
__Unwanted__  
__And been for so long__  
__Say, "Hey, Mom!__  
__I'm never coming home again"___

_I dedicate this song__  
__To my boys who are strong__  
__They just don't go along__  
__I'm dedicating this__  
__To the girls who don't exist__  
__From the orphanage__  
__Now here this!___

_Unwanted, unneeded__  
__We've always been frustrated__  
__hang on!__  
__(Don't do what they say to)__  
__Unwanted and been forever__  
__Said, "Hey, Mom!__  
__We're never going home again!"___

_I dedicate this song to the ones who don't belong...__  
__Unwanted__  
__To the ones who don't belong...__  
__I know who you are__  
__Hang on!__  
__We're never going home again__  
_

"That was a great song, Bella," Peter stated. "Is there anything you want to practice, Tony?"

"I'll do Atrophy," he replied.

_Don't tell me this is your last chance to change__  
__cuz if you do, you would be telling a lie but___

_I warned you__  
__what could happen if you should decide__  
__to live your life from the 9 to 5__  
__and I mourn you__  
__for the detail that is left unsaid__  
__is a reminder of the time you bled__  
__return to days when you knew you still felt alive___

_reveal the way you felt when__  
__you could look inside___

_they've sold you__  
__everything you need to fix you up__  
__and you feel good now but you can't wake up__  
__they found a way to reassure you___

_that everything would be okay(screaming)___

_reach out today now I implore you to remember who you are__  
__return to days when you knew__  
__you still felt alive__  
__reveal the way you felt when__  
__you could look inside___

_so you felt it, but you don't know, why you can't explain at all__  
__why you felt it__  
__cuz you don't know, no you don't know___

_break the walls between building atrophy__  
__causing all your problems to recede__  
__break the walls between__  
__break the walls between__  
__causing all your pain__  
__causing all your pain__  
__you\'ll never learn__  
__return to days when you knew you still felt alive__  
__reveal the way you felt when you could look inside___

_Take Back__  
__The beat in your heart__  
__Why Fight__  
__When you can't be bought___

_Take Back__  
__The beat in your heart__  
__Why Fight__  
__When you can't be bought___

_Take Back__  
__The beat in your heart__  
__Why Fight__  
__When you can't be bought___

_Take Back__  
__The beat in your heart__  
__Why Fight__  
__When you can't be bought___

_Take Back__  
__The beat in your heart__  
__Why Fight__  
__When you can't be bought_

"Nice job everybody," Peter congradulated. "That's a rap!"

_**Author's Note:**_** Done with chapter five!**

_**Bella:**_** Didn't you forget something?**

**Right. I do not, I repeat, I do not own any of this beautiful stuff. I'm no Stephenie Meyer, and I am definitely not the great Sharon Den Adel from Within Temptation. She's got an honest to God good voice, so if you like any of these lyrics, then you should go and listen to their songs. I also do not own the song Atrophy because they are by the Red Jumpsuit Apparatus!**

_**Rosalie:**_** You forgot one of them.**

**That's right, but I could never forget Kill Hannah because they were the first rock concert that I've ever been to! They are great, and if you liked the lyrics to Unwanted, then you would like Lips like Morphine! It's a popular song, so listen to them! Thanks for reading my story!**

_**Emmett:**_** And you better review this story because we all know that I am gorgeous enough to get reviewed.**

_**Alice:**_** You're not even in the story!**

_**Emmett:**_** I'm not in the story yet, Alice, but I will be!**


	6. Chapter 6

"You ready, Bella," Romeo asked as I walked out of the bedroom.

"Hell yeah," I shouted and gave Tony a high five. "Let's rock this stage!" We all shouted in excitement as we walked out of our apartment. We got into the elevator, but not before a foot stopped it. When I looked, it was Tammy.

"Hi-hi, Bella," she greeted as she stood in the hallway.

"Come on, Tammy," I stated. "Get in." She did so then.

"Where are you going tonight, Tammy," Tony questioned.

"To your concert," she stated.

"Really," Riley questioned. She nodded. "Where do you sit?"

"In the way back. That's all I could afford really," she stated.

"Are you going with anyone else," I questioned. She shook her head. "Why don't you come with us then?"

"Really," she questioned with a glint of glee in her eyes. We all nodded. She rushed and hugged me before she pulled with a blush. "Thank you."

"Your welcome," I giggled. We were soon at the bottom floor and we all exited the elevator. Once we were out, we walked up to the valet.

"My Hummer please," Ricky stated. The valet nodded and walked over to where the cars were parked. After a couple of minutes, the valet came back driving Ricky's silver hummer came around and pulled in front of us. "Alright, everyone get in." Tammy and I took the way back while Tony and Romeo took the middle and Ricky took the driver's seat. Then we were off.

"So how old are you, Tammy," Romeo questioned as he turned back to look at us.

"Fourteen," she whispered and looked down at her lap.

"That's cool," Ricky stated.

"She's got the same birthday as me," I informed them. I didn't know if they knew that already.

"Really," Antonio questioned. Tammy nodded.

"Double birthday party," Ricky shouted.

"This year is going to be so much fun," Tony stated.

"Be nice," I growled. "She's only going to turn fifteen. She shouldn't be corrupted so soon."

"That's nice of you to say," Ricky stated, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Don't worry about them," I whispered to Tammy. "They'll get over it." She giggled at that.

"What was that Bella," Antonio questioned.

"Nothing," I stated. He just turned back around. We were soon at the concert hall. We drove up to the back and we all got out.

"Well, I should get going," Tammy muttered.

"Nope," Ricky shook his head. Tammy stared at him in surprise. "You are getting the full Heartbroken experience."

"What do you mean," she questioned.

"How would you like to watch the concert from back stage," I questioned. She tore up a grin that looked like it would hurt her face and nodded.

"Great, let's go," I gleamed. We started walking backstage. Peter stopped us before we could go fully backstage.

"Who is she," he questioned as he stared at Tammy.

"This is our friend, Tammy," Ricky informed him.

"She doesn't have a backstage pass," Peter examined.

"Could she still come back stage," I questioned. He sighed and smiled. "Thank you so much, Peter. You are the best!" We all gave him a hug then.

"Come on, Tammy," Tony said as he took her hand. "Let's get going." That sight literal was the best I've ever seen from Tony.

"You're on guys," Peter sighed as he took his spot by Tammy. We walked on stage then, and everyone started screaming for us.

"How's everyone doing tonight," I questioned into my microphone. Everyone screamed in reply. "Alright, let's get this concert going, shall we?" They all screamed again.

_Wish You Were Here__  
__Me, oh, my country man__  
__Wish You Were Here__  
__I Wish You Were Here__  
__Don't you know, the snow is getting colder__  
__And I miss you like hell__  
__And I'm feeling blue___

_Wish You Were Here__  
__Me, oh, my country man__  
__Wish You Were Here__  
__I Wish You Were Here__  
__Don't you know, the snow is getting colder__  
__And I miss you like hell__  
__And I'm feeling blue___

_I've got feelings for you__  
__Do you still feel the same?__  
__From the first time I laid my eyes on you__  
__I felt joy of living__  
__I saw heaven in your eyes__  
__In your eyes___

_Wish You Were Here__  
__Me, oh, my country man__  
__Wish You Were Here__  
__I Wish You Were Here__  
__Don't you know, the snow is getting colder__  
__And I miss you like hell__  
__And I'm feeling blue___

_I miss your laugh, I miss your smile__  
__I miss everything about you__  
__Every second's like a minute__  
__Every minute's like a day__  
__When you're far away___

_The snow is getting colder, baby__  
__I Wish You Were Here__  
__A battlefield of love and fear__  
__And I Wish You Were Here___

_I've got feelings for you__  
__From the first time I laid my eyes on you___

_Wish You Were Here__  
__Me, oh, my country man__  
__Wish You Were Here__  
__I Wish You Were Here__  
__Don't you know, the snow is getting colder__  
__And I miss you like hell__  
__And I'm feeling blue___

_(Wish you were here)__  
__Wish you were here__  
__Wish you were here__  
__(Wish you were here)__  
__I wish you were here__  
_

The crowd screamed for us once again. It was the best thing to get that kind of reaction. "You ready for the next one?" They all screamed for it.

_You're in my arms__  
__And all the world is calm__  
__The music playing on for only two__  
__So close together__  
__And when I'm with you__  
__So close to feeling alive___

_A life goes by__  
__Romantic dreams will stop__  
__So I bid mine goodbye and never knew__  
__So close was waiting, waiting here with you__  
__And now forever I know__  
__All that I wanted to hold you__  
__So close___

_So close to reaching that famous happy end__  
__Almost believing this was not pretend__  
__And now you're beside me and look how far we've come__  
__So far we are so close___

_How could I face the faceless days__  
__If I should lose you now?__  
__We're so close__  
__To reaching that famous happy end__  
__And almost believing this was not pretend__  
__Let's go on dreaming for we know we are__  
__So close__  
__So close__  
__And still so far__  
_

_**Author's Note:**_** Thank you! Thank you!**

_**Rosalie:**_** What is she doing now?**

_**Alice:**_** She's thanking the people for reading her story and reviewing for it too.**

_**Rosalie: **_**That's lame.**

_**Emmett:**_** Thank you everybody!**

_**Rosalie: **_**What are you doing?**

_**Emmett:**_** I'm thanking them for wanting me.**

_**Rosalie:**_** You're not even in the story yet, dummy.**

_**Emmett:**_** I will be, and everyone knows that I'm the greatest.**

_**Edward:**_** You are not, Emmett.**

_**Rosalie:**_** What are you doing here?**

_**Edward:**_** I'm checking out the story about Bella, and making sure that nothing is wrong about it.**

_**Alice:**_** Sure you are (sarcasm intended)**

_**Rosalie:**_** Whatever.**

**Alice was right. I wanted to thank you all for the reviews that I am getting, and I can't wait to read more of your awesome reviews when I get them. Don't be shy; you should review instead! I also want to say that these songs are yet again not mine. They are Sharon Den Adel's or Within Temptation's song. They are also Jon McLaughlin's music also. You all probably know about the second one because of those who have watched the movie, Enchanted. They are very great songs. Listen to them.**

_**Emmett:**_** Thank you everybody and good night!**


	7. Chapter 7

"That was a great concert, Bella," Tammy stated as we left the backstage. "Thank you for everything tonight. It was absolutely magical."

"You really know how to pick friends, Bella," Peter said as he climbed up front along with Ricky. "She is one great girl."

"Bella was always capable of doing that, Peter," Ricky stated. "How do you think I was able to know her." We were soon driving off.

"Bella," Tammy said, almost hesitantly.

"Yes," I questioned as I turned to look at her.

"I don't mean to be rude at all, but I was wondering if what they say in the news is true about that one man," she questioned. I felt the hole in my heart start to get a little bigger as I knew what she was mentioning about. The guys did too because they immediately became quiet.

"It's true, Tammy," I whispered. She flung herself at me.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she stated. "I can't believe anyone would do that to you. That is such a hateful thing. I wouldn't be able to bare that if I were him. He shouldn't have been allowed to hurt you at all."

"It's okay, Tammy," I said. "What's done is done."

"It shouldn't have been like that though," she stated as she pulled back. "You are the nicest, most caring person that I will ever have an honor to meet, Bella Swan. I hope that we can be friends no matter what."

"I do too, Tammy," I said with a smile.

"We're here," Ricky announced as he got out. We all followed. When we walked into the hotel, Tammy immediately drew back a little. We gave her questioning looks until we heard a voice.

"Tammy," a woman shouted. "There you are. You were supposed to be here at least a half an hour ago. Where have you been?"

"I was at the concert, Berta," she stated, looking at her shoes.

"I told you to be home by 10:30 at the most, and you specifically disobey my orders."

"Who is that, Tammy," Tony questioned; his voice high with annoyance.

"That's my step-mother," she whispered, still looking down.

"Who are you," Berta questioned.

"I'm Bella," I answered. One of the girl's ran up to her and whispered in her ear. Her expression turned to one of surprise.

"Oh, Bella," she stated. "I'm so sorry about my attitude; I was just so worried about our dear Tammy." We looked at Tammy to see that she was as confused as the rest of us.

"It's okay, Ms," I drowned on waiting for her to say her last name.

"Mrs. Berta Bultock," she answered as she did a bit of a bow.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Bultock," I replied. "We were wondering if Tammy could come and have a sleep over maybe with us?"

"Why not my other daughters," she questioned as we looked at the two from a couple days ago.

"We were just going to invite Tammy," Ricky stated. "She's the one that has captured all of our hearts, especially Bella's."

"You cannot possibly know how much we love her," Peter stated, trying to help us get our point across.

"Well, I suppose that she can then," Berta stated with a false smile that we all saw.

"Do you need to go get anything, Tammy," I questioned. She nodded. "Let's go then." Tammy led us to her room and we waited outside for her as her family went in with her. I was almost contemplative of going in, but I was too afraid of being kidnapped by them. They didn't seem right to me. The door was shut the entire time, and we were getting nervous for Tammy. She soon came out though with her sisters traveling behind.

"Are you ready to go, Tammy," Tony questioned. She nodded. We walked to the elevator, and we noticed that the sisters were traveling behind us.

"Why are they following us," I questioned Tammy.

"They want me to persuade you to let them sleep over," Tammy explained. I nodded and we walked into the elevator. Before the girls could come close to getting in, I shut the door on them.

"Smart move, Bella," Tony stated.

"Thanks," I replied with a smile. We were soon let off the elevator, and we walked towards our room. We were soon in.

"So what do you want to do tonight, Tammy," Ricky questioned. "Is there anything special?"

"Not really," she stated. "I've never been to a sleepover, so I don't know what it's like really."

"Well, let me take you on a tour of the house then," Tony stated. I knew that he would try and hook up with her since he was still seventeen. He had decided to drop out of school and move to New York City just like me, but with a different story. We haven't really regretted it ever since.

"There's so cute together," Peter stated as he stared after them.

"I agree," Ricky said as Antonio nodded in agreement.

"Wonder if he's going to have the guts to ask her though," I stated.

"I bet he would," Ricky stated. "As much as he goes clubbing, he'd be able to do it."

"I bet he won't," Antonio disagreed. "He'd be too chicken with a girl he actually likes a lot."

"How much then," Ricky questioned.

"A hund," Antonio stated.

"I'll take that," Ricky replied, and they shook hands.

"You got a deal, loser," Antonio stated.

"We'll see who loses," Ricky answered.

"Boys," I scoffed.

"Typical," Peter agreed.

"So are you staying tonight," I questioned.

"Nah," he answered. "I have to go home to my honey bunny, Michael right now. He must be getting worked up that I'm not at home yet." He made his way to the door.

"We'll see you later then," I stated.

"Bye, Peter," Ricky and Antonio shouted at the same time.

"Alright, so what's been happening in here," Tony questioned as he came back into the room with Tammy behind him.

"Nothing," Antonio and Ricky said at the same time. Tony turned to me, and I put my hands up.

"I am so out of this," I stated. "And I am going to take Tammy away from all your crazy boy cyclones before she is absolutely corrupt."

"We wouldn't corrupt her," Ricky stated. "We'd get her drunk before we actually did." Tony walked over to him and lifted him by Ricky's shirt. "I was kidding, dude. I didn't mean it."

"You better not have, or you know what I will do," Tony threatened, and we all saw and heard Ricky gulp.

"Tony, put him down," Tammy stated. "It's not nice to do that, especially to your band mates." Ricky was slowly put down then.

"Tammy, do you want to tell them or should I," he questioned. We looked at both of them confused.

"You can," she said looking at the ground.

"Oh my gosh," I stated, putting my hands together in front of my mouth. "You didn't?"

"Didn't what," Ricky questioned.

"Let's just say that Antonio lost," I grinned. Ricky smiled and put his hand out while Antonio frowned and dug in his back pocket for his wallet. He handed Ricky the money then.

"What did they bet against this time," Tony groaned.

"They bet against how much courage that you would have to actually ask Tammy out," I answered. Tammy blushed.

"I should have known that you would do something like that," Tony stated as he shook his head.

"And this means that the guys get the living room while the girls get the bedroom," I informed them as I started pulling Tammy to the bedroom. They all complained. "And you better stick with it, or you guys aren't going to see her tomorrow at all." They immediately because quiet. We were soon in the bedroom. It had to king size beds which meant there was one for two people, or if we wanted to one for each person between Tammy and I.

"I'm going to use the bathroom," Tammy stated before she entered it. I went into the other one and got ready. Once I exited it, I saw that Tammy was already out there.

"Do you want to stay up and talk or go to sleep," I questioned. I didn't really know what to do either, so I just asked her.

"Do you mind if we just go to sleep," she asked. "I'm pretty tired."

"No problem," I answered. I got into bed while she went to the other one, and we immediately went to sleep.

_**Author's Note:**_** Another chapter done!**

_**Rosalie:**_** You mean another chapter without me in it.**

_**Emmett:**_** Or me.**

_**Alice:**_** Stop complaining you guys.**

_**Rosalie:**_** Bella can't have all the spot light! It's unfair.**

_**Bella:**_** I don't have all the spot light.**

_**Emmett:**_** You kind of do, Bells.**

_**Bella:**_** There's Tony, Ricky, Peter and Antonio too! There is also Tammy, so you can't say I have it all.**

_**Rosalie:**_** You have the majority of it, Bella.**

**In the next chapter, as you guys have probably been dying to know, is going to be in Alice's POV.**

_**Alice:**_** Yeah, it's going to be about me!!!! Jasper!**

**Yeah, it is about Alice, but that's all I'm going to tell you guys, so you'll have to read the next chapter when it's updated!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alice's POV**

"Why don't you go shopping," Jasper questioned for the fifth time this day. It's only 9 am, and that's all I'm hearing about.

"No," I groaned. "I don't feel like it."

"Did I just hear those words escape your mouth, Alice," Emmett questioned as he barged into the room, immediately wishing that he hadn't. Jasper and I were still lying on the bed, naked. I couldn't believe that I had actually not caught that one. It seemed like every day I would get even lazier. There wasn't really a point without Bella here. No one was the same. At first I would go as shopping as much as I could to try and get her out of my mind, but now there was no point in doing that. It just wasn't the same for me without her.

"Ah," Emmett yelled as he covered his eyes. "Next time worn yourselves before I come in. I don't want to see you guys in the nude."

"Sorry, didn't catch it in time, I guess," I sighed. Jasper and Emmett stared at me in surprise. I got up and Emmett immediately turned around. I walked over to the closet and got some sweats and a big shirt that wouldn't do anything to show my vampire curves at all. I needed something that would remind me of Bella. When I came out, they stared at me in surprise.

Emmett ran over to me and yelled, "Who are you and what have you done to my hyperactive sister?"

"What is all this yelling about," Rosalie questioned as she walked into the room. She stopped and stared when she saw what I was wearing. I just ignored them and walked to the bed, and I slid under the covers. Jasper tried to send me some happiness, but I shook my head. I couldn't live off of him forever like this. I knew that I was going to have to go through this on my own.

"Alice," Jasper questioned as I slid under the covers so no one was in my view. Jasper tried to move the covers back, but I wouldn't let him. "This has never happened before. I don't know what to do." His voice sounded so sad and desperate, but I knew that I wouldn't be able to do anything about it.

"That's it," Rosalie shouted. I heard her stomp over, and she tore the blanket from me roughly. I just curled up into a ball, and I ignored everyone that I could. I knew that I was impossible really, but I wanted to try. The only one that could make me happy like I use to be was Bella, but I couldn't do anything about it since Edward wouldn't let me see her in my visions. I could try though since he never pays attention to me anyways I guess.

"No Alice," he yelled from the attic. "You can't try and see her. You promised." They all turned to stare at me, but I didn't pay any attention to them. _Just once, Edward. Just to make sure that she's alright. Please, Edward, I'm begging you._ "No Alice," Edward yelled as he came into my doorway. He looked worse than me, but I wasn't even paying attention to him really. I tried anyways for a vision, and Edward was immediately at my side as he throw me across the room into the other wall. Before I could slide down, he had me by the throat. I heard Jasper's growl from behind Edward, but I wasn't even paying attention to him. _What if something has happened to her, Edward. I have to know that my best friend is okay. I have to know if my sister is okay._ "You promised me that you wouldn't check in on her, Alice," he growled. "I had promised her that we would stay out of her life." _What if she killed herself because we left her, Edward._ He flinched at that thought, and I continued on nonetheless. _She was my sister, and you just threw your relationship away as if it was nothing!_ He tightened his grip on me.

"Edward, let her go," Jasper growled.

"Stay out of this, Jasper," I warned as I showed him pictures of Bella. I tried anything to make him break. His hand just tightened even more as I showed him pictures of how much she hurt when he was away when James had tracked her. I was soon thrown out of my room and I collided with the railing as I traveled backwards towards the front of the living room. I dropped to the ground where the tv was. I wasn't affected by it though. I looked up to see that Edward was coming at me again. He grabbed my throat and made me stand up. _You can't deny it, Edward. You miss her even more than me._

"I don't care," he growled. "I promised her that we could be out of her lives for good."

"We need her, Edward," I stated. "Don't you see how much Bella's absence has changed us as a family? We use to be best siblings, and now we're reduced to this. Rosalie has even changed, and she was the self-centered bitch when Bella was around. I don't care how much that you weren't around us, I am going to go to her, even if I get disowned and I have to leave Jasper to just see her again."

"You will do no such thing," Edward growled.

"Watch me," I stated as I took his hand off my neck and walked away. He soon barged into my back. I was sent flying out of the window.

"What are you doing," Emmett questioned.

"You will not see her," Edward growled.

"Well, I guess you are just going to have to kill me to stop me," I stated. I knew that he would do anything to keep his promise to Bella, but I didn't promise her at all. I wasn't even allowed to say goodbye, and I missed her so much that I would hurt Edward to be able to go and see her.

"No," Jasper shouted as he stood in front of me and crouched. "I will not let you kill her."

"This isn't your fight, Jasper," I stated as I put a hand on his shoulder. He didn't turn to look at me at all.

"I am not letting you kill my wife," he growled.

"What's going on here," Carlisle questioned as he came into view from the woods. Edward, Jasper and I didn't turn to look at him. Esme gasped at the house when she came into view.

"What did you guys do," she questioned.

"You are not going to see her," Edward shouted as he tried to advance towards me. Jasper wouldn't let him, and Emmett stopped him before he could with putting his hands behind his back just like it was done to Jasper so long ago.

"What's going on here," Carlisle questioned again.

"Alice was going to try and go see Bella, or at least have a vision of her, and Edward stopped her," Rosalie answered when no one else would.

"Is this what my family has resorted to," Esme questioned. "Violence is not supposed to happen between families! I know that you want to see Bella, but you have to respect Edward's wishes too. He's family, Alice."

"Bella is as much family to me as him, if not more," I growled as I turned to face her. Everyone looked at me in surprise. "I don't care what he says. He took my sister away from me! He shouldn't be allowed to live for that." Esme gasped again.

"Alice," Carlisle stated. "You don't mean that."

"You thought she was a daughter, Carlisle," I reminded him. "And you two, Esme, and now we all have to leave her behind because of Edward's stupidity! I can't believe that we even agreed to it in the first place."

"We did it because family sticks together," Rosalie stated. "You can't back out of the family that we've have for decades for a human, Alice. It's just not done."

"You thought of her as a sibling also Rosalie," I informed her. "I could see it in the way that you looked at her whenever you found a picture of her in our house somewhere. I am not stupid unlike your husband."

"He is not stupid," she growled. "He never was. He's the smartest person I know."

"And yet we all are the dumbest because we let the one person that meant something to us slip away because of a stupid mistake that no one would have been able to fix. I wouldn't have been able to, and I'm the one's with the visions! What is the point of having them if you can't save your loved ones from doing something stupid or something they would regret from?"

"Alice," Jasper whispered, pained. I knew that he blamed himself, but I needed to get this off my chest.

"No," I stated, and I ran back into the house and up the stairs to my room. I slammed the door and flung myself onto the bed, dry sobbing as I went.

_**Author's Note:**_** There you go.**

_**Bella:**_** You couldn't have really missed me that much, Alice.**

_**Emmett:**_** We all did, Bella. It was never the same without you there.**

_**Edward:**_** He's telling the truth; we all missed you that much.**

_**Bella:**_** I'm not that missable.**

_**Rosalie:**_** Just shut up and accept it, Bella. You are. She was telling the truth when she wrote that I missed you. There was a huge blank in our family that was missing until you came back into our lives again.**

_**Alice:**_** It's true. I didn't shop as much when you were gone, but I think she went a little overboard. I did shop**

_**Emmett:**_** She's telling the truth, and you know it, Alice. Now shut up so we can finish this sad and depressing chapter.**

_**Edward:**_** I'm sorry**

**Next chapter will be up eventually, and I can't wait to hear from all of the reviewers! I'm so happy when you guys review, so review much!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Rosalie's POV**

After Alice ran off, everyone was quiet. We couldn't believe that that had happened. I know that she wasn't blaming Jasper for what had happened to Bella, but I never knew that she was blaming herself. I looked at Jasper to see that he felt the same way as all of us. It must be stronger because of how much our emotions affect them though. It's no wonder why she wants to see Bella so much. She'd probably be apologizing.

"I'm going to go up," Jasper informed us.

"No," I shook my head. He looked at me with confusion. "I'll go."

"You're not going to help her, Rosalie," Edward stated. "She's got to be alone right now."

"That's exactly why I'm not going to let her be alone," I replied before I walked into the house and up the stairs to her room. I opened the door slowly to find that she was dry sobbing. It must not have been easy on her really for all we've been through in the past couple of months.

"Alice," I whispered as I walked over to her. She just continued to dry sob. I sat on the bed, and she still didn't move. I started stroking her hair then to show that I was there for her. She just kept dry sobbing, but she moved her head and arms into my lap. I just stayed there as she let her emotions out.

"I miss her," she whispered after she calmed down more.

"I do too, little sis," she stated. "I do too."

"Will you help me go see her," she questioned.

"I wouldn't be able to, Alice," I replied. "Edward wouldn't allow any of it to happen in the first place."

"But I miss her," she sobbed.

"I know what will cheer you up," I stated while getting off the bed. I walked into her closet and picked out some clothes for her. Then I walked back. "You should put these on." She shook her head. "Why not?"

"I miss my sweatpants wearing friend to much to look good," she stated.

"Alright then," I sighed. "You can go in that. At least you aren't naked." She didn't move. "Let's go," I said while dragging her arm. She was soon off the bed and we walked down the stairs, or rather me dragging her down the stairs.

"Where are you two going," Jasper questioned as we came outside. I walked over to my BMW.

"Out," I simply replied as I put Alice into the passenger seat. I was soon in the driver's seat.

"I want to come with," Jasper pleaded.

"I do too," Emmett stated.

"Fine," I sighed. They jumped into the back, and then we were off. It didn't take us long to get to our destination, but when we did, Alice wasn't as excited as I thought she would be. "Come on, Alice. We're at the mall!" She just shrugged. I looked back to see that both Jasper and Emmett had the same concerned faces on as me. I got out and went to Alice's side and opened her door. She didn't step out at all, so I pulled her out. We waited for the boys, and then we walked into the mall. She didn't immediately go for any of the stores at all.

"Where do you want to go, Alice," I questioned.

"Home," she answered.

"I mean which store do you want to go to," I questioned.

"None of them," she replied. We stared at her in shock.

"We need to get you shopping again," I stated before I walked off to a store, dragging Alice while the boys traveled behind. When we entered the store, she didn't go to any of the clothes, which meant that she was serious about not shopping. "Why won't you shop, Alice?"

"It reminds me of Bella and my Bella Barbie time," she replied. I closed my eyes as I took in a deep breath. I should have known that was the reason. Bella hated shopping besides shopping for books and necessary items. I could see that my plan wasn't going to work at all.

I heard someone move, and I opened my eyes to see that it was Alice. She was walking towards the clerk. It filled me with a hope that you couldn't believe. When she picked up a magazine, it was gone. Alice was staring at the magazine in surprise.

"It can't be," she gasped. Then she started flipping through the pages. Emmett, Jasper and I walked over to see what she was reading, but we couldn't get a view.

"What's wrong," Jasper questioned anxiously. She didn't talk at all though as she read through the article. After she was done, she was gapping at it.

"I need to buy this," she hissed at the clerk. We all stared at her in surprise. The clerk immediately took it, and checked it out. As soon as the magazine was in Alice's hands, she was gone running at human speed. We ran after her to see that she was heading out of the store. It confused us greatly. When we were near her, she was jumping up and down by my car, waiting for us to get there.

"What's going on," Jasper questioned, but she didn't answer as got into the vehicle and started flipping through the magazine almost like she was looking for something. Once she found it, she started reading. She must have done that at least five times on her way home. No one talked at all, and the only noises were the ones of the car and the magazine. I was frustrated because I had no clue what was going on.

Once we got home, Alice rushed into the house. We ran in to see that she was going to the computers. She seemed impatient though because she was jumping up and down with a frustrated look as she waited for the computer to load.

"What are you doing, Alice," Edward questioned.

"Shut up and let this damn computer load," she yelled back. We stared at her in surprise again. She was soon in and she got into the internet. After what seemed like forever, she gasped again. "It is her," she sighed.

"What," I questioned for the first time since we got home. "Who are you talking about?"

"Bella," she sighed with happiness. We all rushed over to the computer to find a whole different yet the same Bella. We all read the article.

_Born in Forks, WA on September 13, 1988, Bella Swan has been brought up by Charlie and Renee Swan. There was a separate and divorce after that and Renee moved to Phoenix, AZ after that. She moved back to Forks when she was seventeen to be able to live with her father, Charlie. Around then, she fell in love, head over heels for a guy. He left her after dating her for six months, and that's where she was torn apart by that. After six weeks of recovery from her lost love, she supposedly turned into a bad girl and started to listen to rock music. She also supposedly has a tattoo, but no one except her band mates have seen it._

_When her father found out about it though, they got into a heated fight, which in turn made Bella leave her father, and so she came to New York City where she met Ricky Niles, the drummer in her band. They became best friends, and then Ricky introduced her to his roommate, Antonio Devile, the lead guitarist in the band._

_After about five weeks, Tony Reich came around and is now the backup singer of the band, along with another singer, since Bella doesn't like to have the entire spotlight on her. They all started a band called the Heartbroken. Every band member in the band has his, or her in Bella Swan's case, own cause of being heartbroken._

"That is not Bella," Edward gasped after reading it.

"Well who else lived in Phoenix and Forks _and_ is named Bella Swan that we know Edward," I questioned. He just stayed stunned. Alice went to images on google and put in Bella Swan. There were tons of pictures of Bella that showed up.

"There she is," Alice whispered in delight. After that she went to and put in all the music of Heartbroken that she could have. We listened to one of their songs.

_Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky__  
__Then it starts to rain, my defenses hit the ground__  
__And they shatter all around, so open and exposed__  
__I found strength in the struggle__  
__Face to face with my trouble___

_When you're broken in a million little pieces__  
__And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore__  
__Every tear falls down for a reason__  
__Don't you stop believing in yourself__  
__When you're broken___

_Little girl don't be so blue__  
__I know what you're going through__  
__Don't let it beat you up__  
__Hitting walls and getting scars__  
__Only makes you who you are__  
__Only makes you who you are__  
__No matter how much your heart is aching__  
__There is beauty in the breaking__  
__Yeah___

_When you're broken in a million little pieces__  
__And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore__  
__Every tear falls down for a reason__  
__Don't you stop believing in yourself__  
__When you're broken___

_Better days are gonna find you once again__  
__Every piece will find its place___

_When you're broken, when you're broken___

_When you're broken in a million little pieces__  
__And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore__  
__Every tear falls down for a reason__  
__Don't you stop believing in yourself__  
__When you're broken__  
__Oh, when you're broken__  
__When you're broken__  
__When you're broken_

"Wow," Emmett breathed.

"Who knew that our little sister had such an amazing voice," Jasper stated.

"She's beautiful at everything," Alice sighed. I looked at where Edward was to see that he was gone.

_**Author's Note:**_** The Cullen's have found the light!**

_**Rosalie:**_** What the hell does that mean?**

_**Alice:**_** I think that she means that we have found out about Bella.**

_**Rosalie: **_**Well, that's just plain stupid. She could have said that they have found out about Bella or something like that.**

_**Emmett:**_** Which one do you think sounds better though?**

_**Rosalie:**_** Her's, I guess.**

_**Bella:**_** Will you guess stop obsessing over what she says so we can be done with this chapter. I would like to know where Edward goes.**

_**Emmett:**_** That is a good point. If he would have gone to see you in the story without me then that would be torturous.**

_**Alice:**_** She'll update as soon as she can! Bye now!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Edward's POV**

I heard running in the house once they got back from trying to cheer Alice up. I knew that it wouldn't work anyways, but what surprised me were Alice's thoughts. _Come on, come on! You stupid computer, can't you go any faster! I have to see her._

I walked down to see that she was jumping up and down on her seat, waiting for her computer to load. "What are you doing, Alice," I questioned her as she waited impatiently.

"Shut up and let this damn computer load," she yelled back. The others stared in surprise. It seems to have happened so much today. After she was in, she got on the internet. After she looked through some things, she gasped, "It is her." She smiled. We ran over to see what she was talking about. I was the only person who got who it was. I couldn't believe my eyes.

"What," Rosalie questioned. "Who are you talking about?"

"Bella," she sighed with happiness. We started reading the article. (_**AN:**_** I'm not going to type the article again, and it's back in Chapter Nine, so if you haven't read it, read it**)

"That is not Bella," I gasped after reading it. I couldn't possibly be her. She hated attention, even if it meant a little bit of it. She would never become a singer and run away. She wouldn't even consider a tattoo at all either. It just couldn't be her.

"Well who else lived in Phoenix and Forks _and_ is named Bella Swan that we know, Edward," Rosalie snapped. I just stared at the screen of the computer, still not believing. Alice went to google images and typed in Bella Swan. There were so many that showed up of her picture.

"There she is," Alice whispered in delight. Then she went to and played their songs.

_Wake up to a sunny day, not a cloud up in the sky__  
__Then it starts to rain_

That most have been a reference to Forks because it always rained there no matter what. It would happen so often when there was a sunny day.

_my defenses hit the ground__  
__And they shatter all around, so open and exposed_

I couldn't believe that this had nothing to do with my break up. I knew that it had everything to do with it really. I had broken her when I walked away. I was such a fool.

_  
__I found strength in the struggle__  
__Face to face with my trouble___

_When you're broken in a million little pieces__  
__And you're trying but you can't hold on anymore__  
__Every tear falls down for a reason__  
__Don't you stop believing in yourself__  
__When you're broken__  
_

Did this have everything to do with my break up? Was she thinking about committing suicide when I was away? Was she going to do it because I left her? How could I have been so stupid?

_  
__Little girl don't be so blue__  
__I know what you're going through__  
__Don't let it beat you up__  
__Hitting walls and getting scars__  
__Only makes you who you are__  
__Only makes you who you are__  
__No matter how much your heart is aching__  
__There is beauty in the breaking__  
__Yeah_

After that, I couldn't take it any longer. I had to make this right. I left everyone behind while they listened to Bella's beautiful singing. I would find a station with her on it for me.

I ran towards the car, and I jumped in. I pressed on the gas and I left. I just concentrated on driving. I didn't know where I was going, but I had a feeling that I would find her in New York. I wasn't going to let her be without me anymore. We were close enough to New York City that it would only take me an hour to make it.

After about what seemed about ten minutes, my families' cars caught up with me. Emmett's jeep was first. "Edward, what are you doing," he yelled to me. I didn't answer, I just went on, and I turned on a station. It happened to have Bella's song first.

_Things are changing__  
__It seems strange and__  
__I need to figure this out__  
__You've got your life, I got mine__  
__But you're all I cared about___

_Yesterday we were laughing__  
__Today I'm left here asking__  
__Where has all the time gone now__  
__I'm left alone somehow__  
__Growing up and getting older__  
__I don't want to believe it's over___

_Don't say goodbye__  
__'Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight__  
__'Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I__  
__And although we knew this time would come for me and you__  
__Don't say anything tonight if you're gonna say goodbye___

_Do you remember in December__  
__How we swore we'd never change__  
__Even though you're leaving, our feelings__  
__Would always stay the same___

_I wish we could be laughing instead I'm standing here asking__  
__Do we have to end this now can we make it last somehow__  
__We both know what we've gotta say, not today__  
__'Cause I don't wanna leave this way___

_Don't say goodbye__  
__'Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight__  
__'Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I__  
__And although we knew this time would come for me and you__  
__Don't say anything tonight if you're gonna say goodbye___

_And if it's over__  
__It hurts but I'm giving you my word__  
__I hope that you're always__  
__Happy like we were, happy like we were___

_Don't say goodbye__  
__'Cause I don't wanna hear those words tonight__  
__'Cause maybe it's not the end for you and I__  
__And although we knew this time would come for me and you__  
__Don't say anything tonight if you're gonna say goodbye___

_Yesterday we were laughing__  
__If you're gonna say goodbye__  
__Today I'm left here asking__  
__If you're gonna say goodbye___

_And although we knew this time would come for me and you__  
__Don't say anything tonight if you're gonna say goodbye_

I pulled over the car, and I dry sobbed. I couldn't believe that I had put her in this much pain. It was unimaginable for me. I shouldn't have left her at all, and I knew that I was stupid for that cause. It shouldn't be like this. I should be with her, making her happy. She shouldn't be this sad after how much time has passed. I wanted her to be happy. I couldn't go to her yet like this though. I wouldn't be able to drive at all in this condition.

I heard my door open, and I was pulled out of the front seat and put into the back. Carlisle took the driver's seat, while Esme took the back with me. She tried to calm me down while we drove on, but I wouldn't be able to until I see Bella again.

"We're here," Carlisle announced before he got out of the vehicle.

_**Author's Note:**_** Another chapter done!!!!**

_**Emmett: **_**Where are we going?**

_**Alice:**_** I know where we're going.**

_**Rosalie:**_** of course, you would. You're the psychic remember.**

_**Jasper:**_** And there's nothing wrong with that.**

_**Emmett: **_**Hey, man! How's it hangin'?**

_**Rosalie:**_** Don't EVER say something like that again.**

_**Bella:**_** Let's end this chapter.**

**I have something to say first. I wanted to say (because I didn't say this in the last chapter either) that the amazing first song, Broken, is all due to the great Lindsey Haun. She is in Broken Bridges, a great inspiration to anyone's life who watches it. I suggest that you see the movie. It also has Toby Keith in it.**

_**Rosalie:**_** I think that we've got the point about the movie already!**

**Alright, I also want to say that I disown everything except my imagination about the story. Of course everyone knows that Stephenie Meyer wrote about Twilight. Skillet wrote the second song (Say Goodbye). Listen to this awesome music if you want to, and I'll write to you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Edward's POV**

We walked into a concert hall after going through security. I was confused as to why we were doing this. No one was thinking about why we were here. They all thought about Bella.

"What are we doing here, Carlisle," I questioned.

"We're here to support Bella," he replied.

"We're going to watch her concert," Alice celebrated as she started jumping up and down. "And then we are going to go backstage to actually see her! I'm so excited."

"We said that we weren't going to be involved in her life anymore," I stated. "We promised her."

"Correction," Rosalie replied. "You promised her. It doesn't mean that we won't see her. You can go sit in the car while we interact with her.

"Shoo," Emmett shooed. "It's starting." There were soon some cheers and screams of joy as they started entering the stage, but Bella hadn't come on yet. But she soon did, looking as beautiful as she ever did. She started waving at everyone with a smile, but I could see through it. It was a pained smile, just like all of the pictures that they have looked at. She wasn't happy at all. I was the one to cause it. No one else would have seen through it though.

"How is everyone this fine evening," she yelled into the microphone. The cheering increased. "Alright, let's go!"

_I'm dying to catch my breath__  
__Oh why don't I ever learn__  
__I've lost all my trust though I've surely tried to__  
__Turn it around___

_Can you still see the heart of me?__  
__All my agony fades away__  
__When you hold me in your embrace___

_Don't tear me down__  
__For all I need__  
__Make my heart a better place__  
__Give me something I can believe__  
__Don't tear me down__  
__You've opened the door now__  
__Don't let it close___

_I'm here on the edge again__  
__I wish I could let it go__  
__I know that I'm only one step away__  
__From turning around___

_Can you still see the heart of me?__  
__All my agony fades away__  
__When you hold me in your embrace___

_Don't tear me down__  
__For all I need__  
__Make my heart a better place__  
__Give me something I can believe__  
__Don't tear it down__  
__What's left of me__  
__Make my heart a better place___

_I've tried many times but nothing was real__  
__Make it fade away__  
__Don't break me down__  
__I want to believe that this is for real__  
__Save me from my fear__  
__Don't tear me down___

_Don't tear me down__  
__For all I need__  
__Make my heart a better place___

_Don't tear me down__  
__For all I need__  
__Make my heart a better place__  
__Give me something I can believe__  
__Don't tear it down__  
__What's left of me__  
__Make my heart a better place__  
__Make my heart a better place__  
_

Everyone screamed their hearts out for Bella's singing, and I couldn't help but smile at how successful that Bella had become. "Thank you," she yelled over the screams with one of her pained smiles. I wish I could see her genuine smiles again at least once more. I wouldn't doubt if I never wanted to leave her again now that I see her. I would just have to wait and see though. "Our next song is for the month of December, since it is indeed December. It's Once Upon a December."

_Dancing Bears,  
Painted wings,  
Things I almost remember,  
And a song someone sings,  
Once upon a December_

Someone holds me ,  
Safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory...

_  
Someone holds me ,  
Safe and warm,  
Horses prance through a silver storm,  
Figures dancing gracefully,  
Across my memory...._

Far away,  
Long ago,  
Glowing dim as an ember  
Things my heart used to know  
Things it yearns to remember

And a song  
Someone sings  
Once upon a December.

The fans started screaming for them again. They were absolutely incased by my Bella's music. I just wish that she'd be incased by my music again soon.

_**Author's Note:**_** Another chapter.**

_**Alice:**_** Oh come on! I was so close to be able to seeing her again!**

_**Rosalie:**_** Well, she made it so you couldn't.**

_**Emmett:**_** These are some pretty good songs if you ask me.**

**I have something to say about the songs. They are not mine. The first one is all due to Within Tempation, and the second one, if you couldn't guess, is all due to Disney. I've always loved that song from Anastasia (poor history of what happened to her and her family) and I wanted to add it to the story.**

_**Rosalie:**_** Aren't you forgetting that we aren't made by you?**

**No I haven't forgotten that at all. Most of the characters weren't by me but by Stephenie Meyer! Bella's band mates and others were the only ones made by me.**

_**Emmett:**_** Thanks for reading, and we'll see you next time, Doc!**

_**Rosalie:**_** Idiot.**

_**Alice:**_** That's all folks!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Bella's POV**

As I was walking towards my band mates, I felt something collide with me that felt like a boulder. When I looked down, all I could see was black spiky hair who felt super cold. I started hyperventilating. _It couldn't be. They said that they didn't love me anymore. They said that I should just forget about them because that was what they were going to do with me. _ Then she looked up.

"Bella," she rejoiced. I just stared at her in surprise, having no clue what to say or do or what to feel. I was so surprised that she was here. When I looked around, I saw the others also, and the one that broke my heart ten times fold. I felt the hole start to widen when he caught my gaze. I noticed when Jasper flinched from all of the hurt that was going around me.

All of the sudden, someone was next to me. "You okay, Bella," Tony questioned. "One of your friends attached to you again." He started laughing until I turned my face to look at him. He instantly started to worry again. "Ricky!" He didn't come. "Richard!"

"What," Ricky yelled as he stomped over to us. We all knew his full name bugged the crap out of him. We used it to tease him or try and get his attention. Apparently this was one of those moments. "Oh not again," he whispered as he came to me. He was the first one that I knew of the band members, and he was like a big brother to me.

"Miss, let go," Antonio commanded as he came over. He must have noticed all them going around me. Alice only tightened her grip.

"I just got her back," Alice whimpered as she only tightened her grip some more. I was on the verge of crying.

"Get off of her," Ricky yelled as he tried to yank at Alice's arms. She wouldn't let go.

"What is going on here," Peter questioned with a hand on his hip. I swear that he was turning girlier and girlier by the day. He stood in front of me to find that the tears finally started to leak out, while I was trying to hold them back so badly. "Oh Bella," he sighed.

"Will you please get off of her, miss," Antonio questioned as he got down to Alice's level. I felt her shake her head. "Why not?"

"I just got her back," she cried.

"And how is that," he questioned.

"She's my best friend, my sister," she told him truthfully. I couldn't even hear her lie in that sentence. She was either really good at lying or she told the whole truth. I started sobbing and I dragged her up to me. We cried on each other's shoulders. The others stared at us in confusion, but I didn't care.

"Bella, we have to go," Ricky informed me. I nodded and started to try and pull away, but Alice wouldn't release her grip.

"Do you guys mind if she comes with us," I whispered through my sobs. Alice looked up at me in surprise and joy. The others shrugged and walked with us in the middle of them. We got into Ricky's car and we started off. Tammy had to sit on Tony's lap, which they both loved secretly.

"You okay, Tammy," Tony asked with concern.

"Yeah, don't worry about me," she stated. "You guys should really be worried about Bella more." She pointed to Alice and me who were still sobbing in the back seat.

"We've seen this happen many times before," Ricky sighed truthfully. You could hear the dread behind it from wishing that I wouldn't be like this. I was lucky to have friends like this.

"Will you be alright, Bella," she questioned as she turned towards me, concern evident on her features. I nodded slowly, not sure how I would actually be.

"So shortie," Ricky stated. Alice looked up. "Who are you?"

"I'm Alice," she answered.

"So heartbreaker's sister," he questioned. She looked at me quizzically.

"I never could say your names without either sobbing or feeling pain," I explained. She frowned at that information.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," she confessed. "I wish we never had to leave you knowing now that you would be in pain."

"What's in the past is in the past," I sighed. "And besides, _he_ was the one that said that you guys would be like you never had been there in the first place. He was almost right. The only thing that I kept that I didn't need to stay with was your house. Everything was kind of trashed besides those airplane tickets which I used to get to New York and for extra money." She growled a bit, and I could tell that she was mad about something. I just didn't know what. "I'm sorry."

"It wasn't you, Bella," she stated. "I was talking to a certain reader that we know." I flinched at the reference even though she didn't use his name. The hole went a little bigger, and I wrapped my arms around my chest. Alice pulled me so I was lying on her chest as we drove to the apartment building.

"Where is he," I whispered. Alice knew what I was talking about.

"They are behind us," she answered at the same volume. They all want to see you, especially Edward. I shook my head. "Why wouldn't he?"

"I'm not exactly the Bella he'll remember," I explained. "But he doesn't love me anymore, so I don't see the point that he'd want to see me first before everyone else. I think he finally realized that I was just plain, and selfish and clumsy enough that he didn't want to save me anymore. I mean, he can live thousands of lives with many, many girls. Why would he stick to no one special like me. I'm not worth it at all, but I'm still grateful with the time that I had with him, even though he doesn't love me anymore, I still love him." A single tear went down as the hole got bigger and bigger and bigger. I could feel Alice tighten her arms around me as I explained, but I didn't look at her to see if she knew the same also. Although I was able to have time with Alice, I knew that it wasn't going to happen forever, and that hole for her would grow bigger, but for now at least, it's filled in.

"I'm never going to let him give you up that easily again," Alice cried. "I've missed my Bella Barbie." I laughed at the nickname that she had for our time together.

"What are you two laughing about," Antonio questioned as he turned toward us.

"It was about a reference I used when I did a makeover on Bella," Alice sighed and started playing with my hair. "She had no style back then."

"Yes I did," I whined. "You just never allowed me to do my own. You thought fashion as what it was all about."

"Well, I made her get a fashion sense on stage," Peter claimed as he turned around. He shook her hand and wink. "I'm Peter!"

"Peter, are you starting to act like a guy," I questioned. I looked at me sharply.

"Never," he yelled as he turned around again. I shook my head. Alice looked at me with a confused expression.

"He's gay," I whispered as low as I could barely hear it, but I knew full well that he could.

"Well, I've always wanted to meet a guy with a fashion sense," she stated. Peter turned directed around. "Maybe we can go shopping sometime when I'm going to have to be away from Bella."

"Hell yes, sister," we all started laughing as they gave each other high fives. She chuckled lowly. "We also have to plan Bella's and Tammy's birthday party, but it will be easy since it is on the same day." Alice started jumping up and down in her seat excitedly.

"Don't get her more excited or I'm going to throw up," I stated. She immediately calmed down.

"Party pooper," Peter stuck out his tongue.

"You guys can celebrate later," I stated and Peter gave Alice a thumbs up. We soon stopped at the hotel and got out. Alice was connected to me the whole time through. I didn't see the Cullen's get out of their car at all when they parked behind us. I had no clue what they were up to, but I would probably ask her later.

We got upstairs, and we all went into our room. Alice stood in the doorway. "Nice apartment," she stated as she started to actually walk in.

"Well, where are you three girls sleeping," Antonio questioned "Because I doubt you two want to sleep in our bedroom like Bella does." Alice gave me an inquiring look and so did Tammy.

"We share beds," I explained as I took Alice into our room.

"There's only three beds," she stated. I nodded. "And there are six people."

"Usually four," I replied. "Antonio and Romeo bunk, and then there is Ricky and I, and then Tony gets his own."

"You sleep in the same bed as a boy," she questioned. I shrugged. Soon there was a knock at the door. Alice and I went back out, and I couldn't believe that they were here.

_**Author's Note:**_** Next chapter up!**

_**Edward:**_** Alice is first! I was the one that was supposed to be first!**

_**Alice:**_** Haha. It's how she put it and it stays like that!**

_**Emmett:**_** Edward's right. Alice shouldn't be first. I should have!**

_**Edward:**_** She's my girl!**

_**Emmett:**_** She's my sister!**

_**Alice:**_** She's my sister too! And I was even closer to her than you were, so you shouldn't even count!**

_**Edward:**_** You both shouldn't count because I'm the one that's closet since she's my girlfriend! She's also going to be my wife some day.**

_**Alice:**_** That won't happen for like a century!**

_**Emmett:**_** Or more like eternity!**

_**Edward:**_** She will too!**

_**Rosalie:**_** This could go on forever!**

_**Bella:**_** And I'm not some territory or some possession that you guys have since you guys are older than me and stronger than me. I could decided to kick you out of the story if I wanted to.**

_**Rosalie:**_** That's up to the writer**

_**Bella:**_** Oh right. hehe**


	13. Chapter 13

Standing at the door were Esme and Emmett. I couldn't believe it. I looked at both of them and started to feel the tears come down lightly again. I looked at Esme the most though, and she gave her own tearful smile back. I gave a little laugh at the joy I felt of seeing the person that I've always felt as my second mother.

"Bella," Emmett yelled as he ran over to me and engulfed me in a big huge. I couldn't breathe, but I tried to hug him back as tightly as I could. I tapped his shoulder as much as I could and he looked at me. I didn't have enough air to actually say anything so I pointed at the ground. He still didn't get it.

"She needs air, you idiot," Alice shouted. I was immediately dropped and I fell to the ground, gasping for air. Antonio came over by me.

"You alright, Bella," he questioned as he checked me over the best he could. His father was a doctor and taught him stuff, expecting for him to become one also. He decided to take a different path though. It ended up by Antonio being abandoned by his family.

"I'm sorry, Bella," Emmett apologized. "I forgot how fragile you could be. It's been a while since I've seen you, and I've just missed you as much as the family."

"It's okay, Emmett," I stated, hoarsely. It was slowly going back to the way it was before."

"That doesn't sound too good," Antonio stated hesitantly.

"Bella, would you like me to go get Carlisle for you," Esme questioned. I shook my head.

"Who's Carlisle," Ricky questioned using his protective voice. He was shooting daggers at Emmett every once in a while.

"He's my husband," Esme explained as he walked forward. "He's also a doctor."

"I'm fine, Esme," I replied, my voice sounding a little bit better.

"Well, just in case, Bella," Antonio stated. "We wouldn't want you worrying about it later if we got worse."

"The press would have a field day with that," Peter scoffed. I groaned.

"What is it," Esme questioned, worry running into her features.

"Bella hates the press," Romeo explained. "They try and get a story on us about anything, but we always try and be as discreet as we can as long as Bella doesn't go clubbing." I groaned again at the memories at the club."

"oh, stop being such a wimp about it, Bella," Tony scoffed. "You enjoy them as much as everyone here."

"You take Bella clubbing," Alice questioned as she raised an eyebrow my way. I looked away with a blush. Soon Carlisle arrived in the doorway.

"What's the situation," he asked in his professional tone as he came over by me. I had no clue how they had gotten him up here without my notice, but I wasn't about to ask.

"Emmett gave Bella too much of a hug," Alice informed him. He came over to me.

"I'm fine, Carlisle," I sighed. My voice was sounding better yet.

"Just want to check it," Carlisle stated. "We wouldn't want you to have a broken rib or something like that."

"Nice job, Emmett," Alice said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean too," he whined.

"Rose is so not going to be around you for weeks," she snickered. He groaned.

"Why am I not going to be around my husband," Rosalie questioned from the doorway. I was surprised that I hadn't seen her standing there, but she looked as beautiful as ever. My imagination and memories didn't do any of them justice.

"He hurt Bella," Esme replied. Rosalie walked up to Emmett and hit him on the back of his head. He started rubbing it, but I knew that it didn't hurt him. He was probably just acting for the humans that didn't know about them.

"That hurt, Rose," he whined.

"Good," she stated.

"Well, it looks like you are fine, Bella," Carlisle stated after he checked me over. Then he gave me a hug.

"Thanks Carlisle," Antonio stated. "We don't need a hurt lead singer on our hands." He walked over and shook his hand. He didn't seem to mind the cold at all.

"It's not a problem," Carlisle replied. "I've had to check her over many times before. She was always my favorite patient though."

"That's because you thought of her like a daughter," Rosalie answered.

"Yeah, I did," Carlisle shrugged.

"And we still do," Esme agreed as she pulled me into a hug. I felt some tears come down. I looked over at the doorway to see someone that I never imagined that I'd ever see again.

**_Author's Note:_ And there we go!**

**_Alice:_ Oh come on! She stopped at the good part. Bella was just about to get her happiness back!**

**_Rosalie:_ You never know how these amateurs are going to write. But I've got to say that I like me in this story.**

**_Alice:_ We always knew that you would, Rosalie.**

**_Rosalie:_ What does that mean?**

**_Alice: _It just means that you'd rather think about yourself than others.**

**_Rosalie:_ Are you calling me selfish now?**

**_Edward:_ Ladies, let's not fight over this story. It's not even ours or Stephenie Meyer's, so we don't have to worry about it at all.**

**He's right. I am the creator of this story and the imagination behind it. Stephenie Meyer owns the Cullen's and Bella. The others are all mine! *Cue in crazy laugh***

**_Emmett:_ Enough already!**

**_Rosalie:_ It is getting annoying.**

**_Alice:_ But I see her writing more soon!**


	14. Chapter 14

There he was, standing there in the doorway, looking just as gorgeous as ever. I froze in Esme's arms, and she seemed to notice. She pulled back and followed my gaze. It seemed that everyone did really. I just couldn't look away from him though.

"Bella," he sighed. It almost sounded like he was relieved. What was that supposed to mean? Was he relieved that his family wasn't in pain anymore? Now I wish that I could be the mind reader or the empathic person like Jasper to see what he was feeling.

"You," Ricky roared, making me jump and look at him. He was walking towards Edward, and he was pissed.

"Ricky, no," I stated before I started running over to him. I stood in front of Edward to stop him from being hurt.

"This guy deserves it, Bella," Ricky hissed. "So get out of the way."

"You won't hurt him at all," I stated. "You would be the only one that gets hurt. I don't want to see one of my brothers hurt, so let it go, Ricky."

"How can you say to let it go when this was the asshole that tore out your heart," Ricky questioned. "How can you stand in front of him when he doesn't love you, and you are defending him? Why would you do that, Bella? Do you remember how I found you when you came to New York because your Dad kicked you out of the house?" I flinched at the question.

"You got kicked out of your house," Emmett questioned. I knew that they were all staring at me, even Edward. I just nodded.

"Why," Esme gasped.

"I got a tattoo," I whispered. I heard some gasps.

"Why don't you show them your precious tattoo, Bella," Romeo questioned.

"You decided to get it, and you ended up getting kicked out of the house for it," Ricky stated. "Your dad wanted you to get rid of it, but you denied that."

"I don't show anyone the tattoo," I stated. "And you know that."

"How did your dad find out then," Rosalie questioned.

"He found out because I was changing in my room and he walked in accidentally," I explained. "My back was facing him, and that's when he saw it. He got so mad that he started yelling at me, and then he commanded that I get rid of it. I said no. He got so mad because tattoos are his second most hated thing on this planet. I already had his most hated thing on the planet, and that was motorcycles. That was the last straw when he saw that tattoo, so he sent me packing, and I decided to move across the country to New York."

"We call it her rebel days," Peter stated. I shot a glare at him.

"It couldn't have been two bad then," Emmett sighed with happiness. "It's Bella." He chuckled a little bit.

"Yeah, if you don't count the motorcycle riding and cliff diving along with that, then I guess it's fine," Antonio shrugged. The Cullen's gawked at me.

"It wasn't all that bad," I stated. They didn't stop staring at me. No one spoke for a while. "Who wants me to make something to eat?" The boys all cheered and I rushed to the kitchen to get rid of their stares. I was just hoping that no one would have followed me, but I was wrong.

"You promised me that you wouldn't become reckless, Bella," Edward stated as he entered the kitchen. I was just putting the water to a boil and the meat in the pan. I didn't look at him as I continued to work. I started on the garlic bread, hoping that he wouldn't stay in the room. I was wrong once again. "Bella, talk to me." I looked over at him, and he looked like he was pleading.

"Why are you here, Edward," I questioned. "If it's about your family, then I'm sorry that they believe that they'd want to see me, and if it's about just trying to cause me more pain by your presence that I have dreamed of and screamed for since that day, then it's working." I wacked the cutting board hard before I started to work again. "If it's because you believe that you just want to make sure that I haven't died because it could have been your fault, then this is proof that I'm not dead at all. Whatever reason it is, don't hurt me anymore because just hearing your voice causes me pain because I—." I couldn't say those words that would cause me so much more pain. I just couldn't if it wasn't going to affect him like I would have begged for. It's impossible to change a vampires feelings though.

"Bella," he sighed. I chose to check on the meat and add the noodles before I got back to the garlic bread. "I didn't intend to come here and hurt you at all. I didn't come here to make sure you were alive because I believed with all my being that you were alive. I would have died if you weren't alive. My family decided to come see you because I had an emotional breakdown which I've had constantly from that single day that still hurts. I still love you, Bella." I turned to stare at him in surprise. "I love you with all my being. I've loved you ever since I got to know you and even before then. I know that I can't ask you for forgiveness, but I had to at least say that before I went crazy with sadness because I decided to leave you to try and protect you. I'm sorry, Bella; I'm so so sor—." I walked up and kissed him. He seemed shocked at first from it, but then he started to get into it. We were making out in just under a few seconds before I realized what I had done, and I pulled away.


	15. Chapter 15

"Oh God," I muttered as I took some steps backwards. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to do that. I don't know what made me do that really. I just don't know what came over me. You said that you don't love me, and I respect that. You probably don't even want to look at me now. I'll just get out of your way. I'm sorry." I took a step to get out of the room, but I soon felt someone holding my wrist. I looked back to see Edward.

"Bella, I don't hate you," he stated. "I love you." He kissed me again. I shook my head. He leaned back, confused.

"You don't love me," I reminded him. "You said that you didn't before."

"How can you believe that lie when I told you almost every chance that I could get that I love you, Bella," he questioned.

"Because I always believed that you couldn't really love me," I replied. He stared at me with a confused expression. "Look at you, Edward. You are perfect. You have the looks, you have the kindness and gentlemen acts that every girl would want, and you can do anything. Then look at me. I'm just a plain Jane. I'm average, and I'm nothing compared to you and your family. You and your family are the most caring people that I've ever met. You can have any girl that you want, and you still can have more. I never could make sense of you wanting me besides the obvious." He walked over to me and tucked a hair behind my ear, lingering his touch.

"When are you going to see yourself clearly, Bella Swan," he asked before he kissed me yet again. I kissed back yet again. "You are the most beautiful, caring, kind hearted girl that I have ever met. No one can outshine you. You would take everyone's problems before your own, you would help someone before you help yourself. There is no one that would do what you would do in a split second, even me. I would go to the end of the world and back to be with you." He kissed me again. I pulled away. He still had his arms wrapped around me.

"Edward," I stated.

"Hmmm," he sighed.

"I have to check on the food," I whispered. He pulled back and I walked over to the meat and added the sauce. I checked the garlic bread and took them out while I was straining the noodles. After I was done, I put the noodles and meat sauce into different bowls. I took the bowls in my hands, but they were soon snatched away by Edward as he walked away. "Always the gentleman," I muttered before taking the garlic bread into the dining room.

"Food," Ricky yelled before racing over to the dining table, trying to take his portion. I smacked his hand with a spatula. "Bella," he whined. The others soon joined. I noticed that the Cullen's were still in the living room.

"You guys want anything," Peter questioned.

"We already ate before we went to the concert," Esme stated. I saw him give them a suspicious look, but I didn't say anything about it. I just started eating.

"So Bella, are you done with the new song," Antonio questioned.

"I'm just about," I replied. "I just have to tweak some things, and then we'll be able to start practicing. I might do that tonight after our guests leave. I don't want to be rude or anything."

"I'd love to hear the new song," Tammy gushed. We all gave her a smile.

"We'd love to hear it too, Bella," Alice implied. I knew that she was trying to get me to do it. I noticed that Ricky shot a glare her way. I knew that Alice wouldn't be affected by it, so I didn't say anything.

"We'll talk about it later," I stated. "You know that I don't like to talk and eat. It's going to get cold if you guys don't eat up." They started chewing faster. I giggled. "I swear that you are like a pack of werewolves sometimes." I giggled again. When I looked at the Cullen's, I saw that they stiffened. I just then realized what I did and turned back to the table and ate.

"Bella, could I talk to you," Edward questioned. I just continued eating as I tried to not look at him. He had walked over to my spot. I held up my finger to tell him to wait. "Now." I sighed as I got up. I still didn't look at him though.

"Bella, sit down," Ricky stated. "You have to eat. This is your first time in a long time that you've eaten this much, and I don't want to see you starve just because this asshole can't wait to talk to you."

"I'll just be one minute, Ricky," I informed him before walking into our bedroom. I knew that Edward would be following.

"What do you know about werewolves," he questioned. I looked up at him. He looked like a mixture of pissed and worry. I don't know what side he would take when I told him next.

"I knew a pack of them from La Push," I stated.


	16. Chapter 16

_**Author's Note:**_** Sorry that I didn't write anything about Twilight in an author's note in the previous chapter. I'm so glad that you all love my stories though. I'd like to thank these people for reviewing so far.**

**ALeannan**

**donielle nash**

**Flowerfairy123**

**hotpink69**

**iluvtwilight727**

**MrsRosalieHalee**

**nicole1962**

**nightlightofhappiness**

**Reader-Rabbit93**

**writerofpfpcROX**

**Xxheartbroken54xX (Anyone else see a connection to this story ********)**

**Thank you all for reading my story and giving the support that I need to continue it. Disclaimer: It is Stephenie Meyer's idea for Twilight/New Moon and the Cullen's and Bella, but the band and the imagination behind the story is mine and Tammy and Peter of course!**

**Now onto Chapter Sixteen of Stay With The New Or Stay With The Old!**

"What did you say," he asked as if he didn't hear me. I wouldn't doubt that he wanted to hear what I said.

"I said that after you left, I got to know the La Push werewolves," I shrugged, even though I knew that he wasn't going as a just let it go situation.

"I left because I wanted to protect you, and you decided to go to a bunch of dogs," he yelled. I didn't know if the others heard him or not, but I knew the Cullen's did. Seconds later, they entered the bedroom. I sat on my bed while they stood, staring down at me. I glanced towards the door to see if I could get some help from the others or if they were here too, but that wasn't happening.

"They aren't as bad as you think, guys," I defended. Edward crossed his arms. I started getting mad. "Okay, Mr. I'm-all-that. Do you want to know what happened after you left? Well, if you don't, I'm going to tell you anyway!" I didn't mean the last part to come out as a yell, but it did.

"Go Bella," Ricky shouted from the dining room. Seconds later, there came an "Ouch! What was that for?" I just ignored the rest of the conversation and continued on.

"After you left, you left me out in the frickin' woods! Did you think I was actually going to go home right after? Of course not. I'm a stupid human!" He was about to say something, but I put my hand up to stop him. "Sam, the leader, helped me out of the woods alive! He found me lying on the ground, curled up in the middle of nowhere!" I saw him flinch for it, but I didn't stop. "Then after that, I didn't come out of my room until my _mom_ came to my _ex-dad's_ house and tried to convince me to go back to her house because I was useless! I decided then to throw a frickin' tantrum. Do you know what happened then? I became a vegetable. I did my work as I was supposed to, I did every chore they asked me to do, I even tried to be the perfect girl and get good grades and stuff for my dad so that he'd at least think that I'm okay, and you know how bad my lying is. I didn't fool him at all! I got yelled at for doing good things and not getting in trouble at all. I promised him then that I'd do a girl's night thingy, and I hung out with Jessica. We went to this movie, and I thought that I wouldn't feel like there was a connection with my life and how you were in it, but there was in every turn! The stupid girl was accident prone and the guy kept saving her! I ran out of there to stop from frickin' crying. And then we were on our way to get something to eat, and I thought I saw those guys from the year before. You remember them." Edward stiffened at the memory. I continued on, "And when I walked towards them, I heard your voice. It was trying to stop me and go back to Jessica." They stared at me in confusion.

"What do you mean," Carlisle questioned.

"Let me get through the story first before questions, okay," I stated. They all nodded. "After that, we went home, and I found the motorcycles the next day. I got them for free and had to use most of my collage fund to repair them from my mechanic, but we'll get to that later. After that, I drove to La Push since it was a Saturday, and when I got there, Jacob was there. He made me feel more alive than I've felt since you left and that hole that wouldn't leave my chest actually started to dim just a little." Edward looked so sad, but I still continued on. So anyways, I told him about the bikes and we made a deal. The deal was I would pay the money, collage fund gone, and he would teach me how to ride one." I watched them all stiffen. "Don't worry. He wasn't a werewolf yet. Anyways, we went through that process, and then he called me up one day and said that he had the motorcycles done, so I drove up there and we loaded the truck and went to the area he was taking me. I'll just skip that part and go onto the next though."

"Don't skip it," Edward stated. I looked up at him. "I want to hear everything."

"I do too since Edward wouldn't let me see you in a vision at all," Alice chimed in. I stared questioning at Edward. He just glared at me to continue.

"Fine," I sighed before recalling the memory of my first bike ride. "He taught me everything I needed to know about the bike, so he let me try first since he already knew how to do it. I couldn't get the motorcycle started, so he helped me out. Now I can though, so it's the greatest thing." I smiled, but they just stared at me to continue. "Once the bike was started, I went and I was doing great. I also heard your voice, which is what I was kind of aiming for. Then that was when I noticed the turn. It was either I learned quickly by myself how to turn or go off the cliff. Jacob yelled for me to stop, and I used my leg break to stop, so I tumbled forward with the bike since I did it the wrong way." I mumbled the next part, "And he decided to take me to the hospital since my forehead was bleeding." They were staring at me, wide-eyed. I just gave them an innocent grin before saying, "I was totally fine though."

"You were fine," Edward repeated sarcastically. "You were bleeding at the fore-head, and you say that you were fine? How can you be fine from that? You could have died!" His voiced rose as the story went on, but I just continued.

"After that, we still did motorcycle rides before my trips to the emergency room became daily, and we had to make up excuses for them every time. We thought we might spread it out a little bit, so I suggested we go find the meadow that you took me too. We didn't find it together, so I went once alone, and I found it that day. That week before, Jacob had transformed without me knowing at all, and I was torn up about it, but I still wanted to find the place. I should have probably stayed home though. That day, I found someone that I didn't expect at all since I thought that he was in Alaska. I caught sight of Laurent, but he was hunting. I didn't know that at the time though. He told me about that part, and then he started rambling on about how he didn't like the animal life style, and that he was helping out Victoria so she could avenge James. I told you guys about that stuff, right?" They shook their head, wide-eyed. "It must be coming up then. He went on to say that if I was killed by him, that I would come with a luckier fate then the one that Victoria had planned out for me. To cut what he said short, he said that Victoria planned on torturing me to death." They gasped at the information, but I went on. "After that, the werewolves came and saved me. The sad part is that they killed Laurent."

"So that's why Irina's depressed and mournful," Rosalie mumbled.

"Who," I questioned.

"She was Laurent's mate," she explained. "She didn't know about James and Victoria though. I guess once she'd hear this that she'd want to get revenge."

"Please don't tell her," I begged. "They helped me more than you could know when you were gone, especially since Victoria tried to come after me at least ten times when you were gone."

"She was there around Forks," Edward questioned, wide-eyed. I nodded. "She was supposed to be south, way south. She wasn't supposed to be around there at all."

"I'll come to the explanation later on how she never got me," I stated before continuing the story. "Anyways, I went home, and then I went to La Push to talk it out with him since he was ignoring me and I felt really hurt. We got into a fight, but he didn't transform in front of me, yet at least, and then I went home. Charlie was there at the time I was there, and he got all mad because I supposedly looked like what I looked before Jacob was around, and I heard the end of the conversation. He knew I was going to La Push though, so that's why he knew who to call. Anyways, that night when I was trying to sleep and avoid the nightmares that wouldn't leave me alone and Jacob decided to come take a visit since he wanted to be on my good side since no boy slash man was really on mine at the time. So he jumped in the window, and he tried to explain that he was a werewolf around his order not to tell me. Sam is the alpha, so he wouldn't be able to tell me at all as long as it is an order. So the next day, when I actually was awake, I finally got what he was trying to tell me. I told him all about what happened with James," I shivered at the memory of James and how Jacob reacted to the news, "And I told him about Victoria because she was trying to get into La Push. He made every one come to where we were, and Paul and Jacob transformed in front of me into a fight." They all gasped, but I tried to continue on before they were able to say anything. "They took me to Emily's house, that's Sam's imprint, and they came back in, acting like good friends and that nothing happened between them. There were bet exchanges about them and me, and then Jacob and I told them about Victoria."

"You were there when they transformed," Edward hissed.

"I said no interrupting," I stated, sneaking a glare in. "Anyways, Victoria continued to try and get passed them, while I stayed in La Push mainly since it was spring break at the time. They were pulling double shifts, and I got bored. There wasn't much to do on the reservation really except extreme sports. Anyways, Jacob had promised to take me on one of them when he was done on his shifts, but I was down at the beach already, and I didn't really care about the weather. I went to the top of the cliff, and I jumped."

"WHAT," they all screamed at me.

"Bella, are you okay," Peter questioned as he entered the room at inhuman speed and stood in front of me.

"Of course I am," I stated. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"Because they're vampires," he replied.

_**Author's Note:**_** Duh, duh, duuuhhh. To be continued in the next chapter!**

_**Emmett:**_** What!!! Oh, come on! We were just getting to the good part!**

_**Rosalie:**_** We already know all of it.**

_**Emmett: **_**We don't know about Peter yet. I want to know how he knows about us!**

_**Carlisle:**_** That is a very interesting point you bring up there.**

_**Emmett:**_** When did you start reading this fanfiction, Carlisle?**

_**Carlisle:**_** I read all of the fanfictions that my coven is involved in. I have to make sure that everything is not endangering us.**

_**Esme:**_** He's just a big softie for reading really.**

_**Emmett:**_** Carlisle's a softie! Carlisle's a softie!**

_**Rosalie:**_** Shut up Emmett so we can get done with this chapter and she can start the next one!**

_**Emmett:**_** Oh, right!**

**Thanks again for the reviews that I get from everyone. I am not Stephenie Meyer, people. I just wanted to remind you guys of that.**


	17. Chapter 17

I gapped at Peter for a couple of minutes before I was able to speak. "How did you know?"

"How did you know," Peter turned to look at me quizzically.

"I asked first," I stated.

"Fine," he sighed. "My boyfriend is one."

"That's why you never let us meet him," I questioned.

"Michael doesn't trust himself," Peter gossiped. "It can be so annoying sometime, but I know it's for the good of everyone. I hate when I spark his temper though. It is so hateful."

"I know what you mean," I stated as I stared pointedly at Edward. He just returned my gaze with the one he had. I could tell that he was mad.

"Now that we got that detail done, can we continue with Bella's story," Emmett questioned. "It's so cool!" Rosalie smacked him on the back of the head.

"So basically you hearing Bella turn crazy makes you think that it's cool," she questioned. He nodded.

"Fine," I sighed. "After I jumped, it was really great and fun by the way," I stated, but they just stared me down to make me continue. "Jacob pulled me out of the water because he jumped in right after me because he found my truck and saw me jump. He yelled at me because it was basically looking like a hurricane apparently, but that's not much to worry about."

"Not much to worry about," Edward questioned as his voice rose. "You could have died, Bella. You don't think that it's something to worry about? All of your stories that I've heard so far all has something dangerous in it. Is there anymore that we should know about?"

"I see your point, Bella," Peter whispered in my ear. "I think that he's worse than Michael." I giggled at that.

"Continue with the story," Rosalie growled. Peter made a cat noise and made me laugh again before I was able to continue.

"So a couple weeks after that, I was in La Push with Jacob, thinking that Charlie was at work. We had decided to ride our motorcycles. Charlie decided to come to La Push without me knowing, thinking he could surprise me, and he saw me on a motorcycle. He was furious, and I was grounded for a month. After the month was up, there was this new girl at the school. Her name was Raychel. She was really cool, and she was kind of a rebel. She heard about some of the things I did that didn't have to be kept a secret, and she became my friend. She tried to get me to do some stuff like drinking and smoking, but I refused. She showed me her tattoos also, and my dream for having a tattoo started to grow. I had always wanted one, and so she took me to get one since I was eighteen. After that was done, I took care of it like I was supposed to. After a couple of weeks, my dad found out, and we got in an argument. Then I moved to New York. Ricky was the first person that I met in the city, and he introduced me to everyone else except Peter and Tony. We found Tony with the same situation as me, not exactly of course, and we took him in. After that, I suggested we start a band. After a couple of weeks we got started and this crazy gay guy here comes in saying that we're going to need his help as a manager, and we've been stuck with him ever since."

"Wow," Jasper whispered.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," Esme stated as she came to hug me.

"It's fine, Esme," I stated. "It was my fault in the first place, and I'm fine now. That's all that really matters. And Jasper, I don't blame you or any of your family for that matter about what happened at my birthday party. It was my fault in the first place. I was the one who got the paper cut."

"I shouldn't have tried to launch at you, Bella," Jasper disagreed, but I cut him off before he could say any more.

"Jasper," I sighed. "It was never your fault. I knew the risks that came with associating with your family, and I'd gladly take them to be able to be around you all. Even if some of you think that I shouldn't." I stared at Edward again. He looked away this time.

"I have an idea, Bella," Peter stated gleefully. I rolled my eyes. He always had an idea.

"What is it, Peter," I questioned.

"I want you to come meet Michael since you know about vampires and stuff," he informed me.

"I'd love to meet him since he's basically all you can talk about sometimes," I replied.

"Do you mind if we come," Alice questioned.

"Sure," Peter shrugged. "Just be careful if Michael has a little bit of a temper. He doesn't want me to be around other vampires when I don't really know them at all or he doesn't know them. He's very untrustworthy of his kind." They nodded. We all walked out of the bedroom.

"Hey guys, we'll be out for a little bit and then be back," I stated.

"And then can we go clubbing," Ricky questioned.

"We'll buy you a jelly shot," Romeo chimed in. The Cullen's raised their eyebrows at me. I shook my head.

"Come on, Bella," Ricky whined. "We haven't gone for a while now. Have a little bit of fun, will ya?"

"We did two weeks ago," I stated. "I am not having one until at least next month. Besides, Tammy is here. She can't go clubbing."

"Tony's not going," Romeo informed me. I gave a small knowing smile. He definitely had a crush on Tammy.

"Please," Ricky begged as he got to his knees in front of me. He put his hands together in front of him. Romeo came to do the same thing.

"I said no," I repeated. "I'm still affected from the last hangover you guys made me have. They are too harsh to have right now especially since we have a concert tomorrow. You know I don't do hangovers at concerts."

"Fine," they grumbled in unison as they got up and walked away, slouching. I shook my head at them before I walked over to Peter.

"You ready," I questioned.

"Ready when you are done trying to convince them," he shouted. "I swear that they get worse and worse each time." He shook his head.

"Which vehicle are we taking," I questioned as we walked out the front door.

"Well, we can't have the mustang because we are not going to fit nine people in it, but the hummer is big enough for eight," he stated. "We can take that while you take your motorcycle."

"Sweet," I smiled.

"No," Edward stated. I looked over to see that he was right next to us.

"Why," I questioned.

"It's dangerous," he stated.

"You haven't even seen me ride," I reminded him.

"You still aren't," he growled.

"My vehicles, my choice," I stated before I skipped over to the elevator. When I got there, I pushed the down button. It soon chimed and everyone got in. I looked at Edward to see that he had his frustrated expression on.

"Bella, do you have your hair tie," Peter questioned.

"It should be on my bike," I stated.

"Good, you're going to probably want it," he reminded me. I nodded. We were soon out of the elevator and on our way out. They waited out front while I went into the garage. There came up with my bike. I sighed as I got on it. I tied my hair back and started the bike up. When I looked back up, Edward was standing in front of me.

"Do you want a ride," I questioned. He nodded curtly. I patted the part of the seat behind me. He got on and wrapped his arms around me. I felt electricity run between us, but I ignored it. I drove out of the garage with a smile on my face. They were just getting in the vehicle, so I drove right up side them. Peter was driving.

"Excited, Bella," Peter questioned as he saw my smile.

"Of course I am," I yelled. "I haven't been able to ride my bike in forever!"

"Let's take off then," he stated as he started to drive and I started after him. It was smooth riding all the way. I loved every single part of it. We soon came to a stop light.

"Are you happy, Bella," Edward questioned. I turned my head to look at him. I nodded. "What are we?"

"I don't know," I answered truthfully. "I don't know how we're going to be for a while, Edward. It's not that I don't trust you and all, but it's just been a long time since I've actually seen you. I don't know how our relationships going to be."

"I know how I want it to be," he stated.

"I know," I sighed as I started riding again. We soon came to another stop light.

"You said when you explained that you felt a hole in your chest," he stated. "What did you mean by that?"

"Well, everything really," I stated. "When you were gone, I felt like my heart was ripped out of my chest, and that I would fall apart any second. I sometimes had to hold myself to feel like I wasn't going to actually fall apart. Jacob saw that the most whenever I was with him. No one else really paid attention really. He was the only one. He saw the other little things, like how I wouldn't listen to any kind of music any more, how I ripped the radio out of the truck. Anything that reminded me of you and your family, I stopped. I didn't even want to go to your house because it just caused too much pain. It was very painful." We started riding again. I felt his arms tighten around my waist and his forehead rest on the back of my neck.

"I'm so sorry, Bella," he whispered. I had to strain to hear it really. He was being so quiet.

"Thank you," I stated.

"Why," he questioned.

"You were able to teach me more responsibility than anyone else in my life, even if you weren't in it at the time that you were responsible for. You helped me learn throughout all this time really," I replied. He didn't say anything.

After about five minutes, Peter pulled up to a old looking building that I haven't seen since I moved here. Memories of the place started flooding my mind as I parked my bike. Edward and I soon got off it, and we walked up to the fifth floor.

"Here goes nothing," Peter sighed before he opened the door.

_**Author's Note:**_** And there is Chapter Seventeen.**

_**Alice:**_** We were so close to meeting Peter's boyfriend. Peter is so fun though.**

_**Emmett:**_** He's definitely different alright.**

_**Alice:**_** he's not that bad!**

_**Emmett:**_** Different isn't always bad, Alice.**

_**Alice: **_**You said that it does for me though.**

_**Emmett:**_** That's because you shop too much.**

_**Alice:**_** I do not shop too much!**

_**Emmett:**_** Yes, you do, Alice. You go shopping at least five times a week, and you always spend over two hundred dollars. That is pretty bad.**

_**Alice:**_** It's a necessity.**

_**Emmett:**_** You could just buy a washer and dryer.**

_**Alice: **_**That's for people who think that they should wear everything more than once.**

_**Bella:**_** What's wrong with that, Alice?**

_**Alice:**_** There's nothing wrong with that for humans.**

_**Bella:**_** What about for me?**

_**Edward:**_** Ladies, let's continue this somewhere else. I'm sure that they don't want to hear you bicker, and that they would probably like to read more of the story when she updates.**

_**Bella:**_** Alright**

_**Alice:**_** Bye everyone!**


	18. Chapter 18

"Honey, I'm home," Peter announced as he entered the apartment. "And I brought some people that I would like you to meet." We all stepped in the apartment at his signal and looked around. It looked just like I remember. Peter had taken it after we moved out because he loved it too much. Michael soon moved in with him. We've never met him though, and now I was finally getting the chance to meet him. He came zooming into the living room, not really caring because he looked pissed.

"Peter," he yelled. "I told you not to make any friend's with vampires at all, and what do you do? You go ahead anyways, under my orders, and you decide to meet a whole coven! What am I going to do with you? I can't watch you twenty-four seven!"

"Don't worry, Michael," he stated as if he was trying to calm him down. I knew that wasn't going to work from experience. "This is the coven that dumped Bella."

"Sure, you bring them in when I have no idea who they—," he stated before he stopped for some reason. "Emmett?"

"Yeah," he spoke up.

"It really is you," he stated as he walked up and hugged him. Emmett seemed confused.

"Emmett, who is that," Rosalie questioned.

"I don't know," he stated slowly as if he was trying to remember.

"Of course he wouldn't remember," Michael sighed. "I'm surprised that his memory is better as a vampire than it was when he was human. Is he still thick-headed?" They nodded. "Is he the big prankster?" We all nodded besides Peter, who was also totally confused. "I should have known," he sighed.

"Honey, who is this," Peter questioned.

"Forgive me, Petie," Michael stated before he dashed to his side. "It was hard of me not to be rude when I haven't seen my brother for over a hundred years." He smiled at Emmett, who looked completely shocked.

"Brother," he questioned.

"Would this help your memory," Michael asked as he changed into a little boy that had a close resemblance to Emmett. I stared at him in surprise.

"Mikey," Emmett yelled before running and scooping him up from the ground. I thought that he was going to squeeze him to death. Michael changed as he hugged back.

"It's great to see you, big brother," he grinned when Emmett put him down.

"Mikey, I'd like you to meet my family," he stated. "This is Carlisle and Esme, my parents, Alice, Jasper and Edward, my siblings, and then this is my wife, Rosalie."

"Emmett had always tried to get the best ones," he stated as he stared at Rosalie. "I guess he lucked out in the end. Boy, Emmett, you sure knew how to pick them. Too bad she's not my type." Emmett growled at that.

"I'm not done with the introductions yet," he stated before coming over by me. "And this is the best sister I've ever had in the world, Bella." He smiled as the others smiled too.

"It's very nice to finally meet you, Bella," Michael stated as he shook my hand. "I've heard some very wonderful things about you." I stared at Peter.

"You're my only client," he shrugged. "I'm supposed to brag. Who do you think I'm going to tell my boyfriend? All of the other's are boys! I can't talk about them because he'll get jealous." Michael growled to add that affect.

"It's very nice to meet you, Michael," Esme stated. "It's great to know that Emmett had siblings."

"Yeah, I didn't know what happened until know though," he replied. "I know that Mother and Father would be happy though if they knew that we were together again and happy."

"Yeah, they sure would," Emmett grinned. I yawned then.

"Oh, Bella," Peter stated. "I can't have my star tired for the concert tomorrow. You go, and we'll see you later. You need your rest sugar."

"I should be heading back to check on Tammy," I stated. "They probably are corrupting her right now." I started walking towards the door. "You'll bring the hummer back, right?" They all nodded.

"Goodnight, Bella," they all chimed. I waved before walking out and closing the door. It didn't take long to get to the bottom floor, and I went over to my bike and kick started it. I looked up to see that Edward was standing next to me.

"Do you mind if I come with you," he questioned. I patted the seat behind me. He jumped on, and then we were heading off. It didn't take us long to get to the hotel though. None of the lights were actually on, so we didn't have to stop much with no one out and about. After I parked the bike in the garage, we started up to our floor. We didn't speak at all until we were at the elevator. Edward asked, "Bella, do you believe in second chances?" I nodded. "Well, then do you think that I could have a second chance at our relationship?"

**_Author's Note:_ What will Bella do? Will she stay single and live her life as a human, or will she give Edward the second chance that he wants?**

**_Alice: _She better give him a second chance. I want my sister!**

**_Rosalie_: I don't think that she's going to give him a second chance. She's going to want to stay human. It's what's best for her.**

**_Alice:_ You are only saying that because that's what you wish for. She's not you, Rosalie, so get over it!**

**_Rosalie:_ I'm not just saying that because that's what I want. She'd find out that it would be a horrible thing to become a vampire soon enough if she did.**

**_Alice:_ It's not horrible being a vampire with the person that you love! What about Emmett? Don't you love the fact that you're able to be with him forever?**

**_Rosalie:_ Yes, but--**

**_Alice:_ And don't you love the family that's around you. Don't you love me?**

**_Rosalie:_ Yes, but--**

**_Alice:_ Then that's all there is to it. The next chapter will hold Bella's decision!**


	19. recommended stories

I just wanted to recommend these stories. I love them, and I hope that you would read and review them.

The first one is Runaway from starXX. It's about Ocean, a girl who could read minds, smell emotions and personalities. She also can see the future. Let's not forget that she's a werewolf with a three year old girl, Emma.

The second story is Cleaning out my Closet by twihead22796. It's about Bella and her survival through life and her family. She has a pill popping mom, an abusive brother and father who is gone for half the year. She takes care of her little sister also and seems to be the only one to care about her. At school it only gets worse because she is bullied. Then the Cullen's come to town and judge Bella from the rumors, except for a specific boy named Edward. Will she let him and in and help her? Or will she avoid him and think that he won't help at all? It's all human.

Another story is Love Lights Fire by check yes Julia. It's a story about Twilight and the tragedy of 9/11. Bella and Edward are happily married and have a little girl. Edward works in the south tower along with Jasper. Then 9/11 comes. No one expects it, and we're all pulled into the drama of in the towers and the families emotional problems of the victims. All Human.

The last one is Mythical? Maybe But I Don't Care by Carlaina. It's about Katya and her family. They aren't vampires or werewolves, but they have certain powers. What will happen when the Volturi find out about them? Can the Cullen's and the gang talk to them?

I hope that you'll all look at least a couple of these stories and read and review them. They are all super great!


	20. Chapter 19

"How do I know that you aren't just going to run off like that, Edward," I whispered. "I can't take that again. It almost killed me the last time, and I don't think that I'll be able to live through it again."

"How can I convince you, Bella, that I am going to stay," he questioned. "Before I met you, it was like a moonless night, and I was so used to it that I didn't even mind it. When you came into my life, you brought the moon into the night sky. The stars brightened tenfold. And then when you weren't there anymore, everything disappeared and made it pitch black. And now that you're back in my life, it's the same as it was before, bright and beautiful. I love you more than anything in the world, Bella."

"I love you, too," I replied. He smiled at me again and kissed me. I smiled into the kiss.

"So do I get that second chance," he whispered. I nodded. He replaced his small, nervous smile with a huge grin and kissed me again. I kissed him right back. I felt my arms start to go through his hair and tangle themselves. He pulled away soon then.

"Let's go upstairs," I stated. We were soon at the elevator, hand in hand. It didn't take very long to get to our floor. We soon entered the room and it looked like total chaos. There were chairs everywhere and the couch sofa seats thrown everywhere. "Boys," I yelled. They immediately ran into the room looking scared. I took my hand from Edward back and crossed my arms.

"We were just having a little playful fight," Ricky explained, shrugging. "We thought that you wouldn't be back until way later."

"We'll clean it up," Antonio stated as they started to get to work.

"And no clubbing for two months," I commanded. They immediately whined, but I glared at them. They continued to clean up in silence. I walked to the bedroom.

"I wouldn't go in there if I were you," Romeo warned me. I just ignored him and walked in to find Tony and Tammy in a heated make-out session.

"Hi, guys," I said without care and walked towards the bedroom. In the corner of my eye, I saw them straightening out. Before I entered the bathroom completely, I stated, "I'm happy you two are together. It better stay that way." They didn't reply. When I was done, I exited the bathroom to find that Tammy was the only one there. "Have you called your parents to tell them that you were staying the night?" She shook her head. "Why not?"

"Because they won't let me even if I asked," she replied.

"I'll take you then," I stated. "Let's go." She nodded and we walked out of the bedroom. The guys were all cleaning, including Edward. "We'll be right back."

"Where are you going," Edward questioned.

"I have to go talk to Tammy's parents for a minute," I replied as we walked out and shut the door on the way. Then we made our way to her room. She knocked on the door. It soon opened.

"For bloody sakes, there you are," the woman I met from earlier stated. "You were supposed to be back two hours ago!"

"I'm sorry, ma'am," I stated. "It was my fault. We wanted your wonderful daughter to accompany us for dinner tonight, and then we hung out. We didn't even realize the time." By this time, the two girls were standing behind their mother, looking at me in shock. "The band and I would like to know if Tammy could sleepover tonight?"

"Bella Swan," she gasped. "I didn't see you there."

"Hello ma'am," I replied with a fake smile. I hoped it looked convincing. The two sisters came running to the door then and screamed. Edward came running over to me in seconds.

"Is everything alright, Bella," he questioned as he looked around inconspicuously.

"Everything's fine, Edward," I replied. The girls stared at him in shock. I took his hand.

"Who are you," one of the girls asked dreamily.

"Bella's boyfriend, so back off," Tammy warned. They immediately got out their phones and started texting. I rolled my eyes as I turned away from the door.

"We would all love if Tammy would be able to sleep over," Edward stated. The girls were immediately back.

"You want _her_ to sleep over at your apartment," one of them questioned. We both nodded. "_Why?_"

"Because we all think that she's family," I replied. "And she's also Tony's girlfriend." They started looking pissed, but their mom stopped them.

"Of course, she can sleep over at your apartment," she stated. I planted another fake smile. "Do you need to get your stuff, Tammy?" Tammy nodded as she entered the room. I followed. I didn't really feel safe in there, and I could tell that Tammy didn't either. She quickly got her stuff and soon we were off.

"Thanks again," I called over my shoulder. I saw that the girls were going to follow us. I didn't want that, so I came up with a quick plan. When we turned around the corner, we ran to our room. When we entered it, the others looked at us in surprise.

"What the hell," Ricky questioned.

"Sisters were following us," Tammy explained.

"Well, at least now you don't have to worry," Romeo stated as I inspected the room. It looked a whole lot better than it did before.

"Now can we go clubbing," Ricky questioned.

"I said no clubbing for two months, Ricky," I reminded him.

"That's too long," Tony groaned.

"We'll buy you some jelly shots," Romeo sang. Edward gave me an inquisitive look. I shook my head, hoping it projected you don't want to know.

"NO," I shouted. They all pouted as Edward looked at me in shock. I glared at the others and stomped to my room like a little kid not caring. Before I was even able to slam the door, Edward came in.

"Jelly shots, Bella," he questioned. "You know that those are alcoholic, right?" I nodded. "You're drinking illegally." It wasn't a question; it was a statement. I nodded. "I should have never left you."

"It's not your fault, Edward," I stated. "When I came to New York, Ricky met me first, and he's over twenty-one years old. I told him I was eighteen when I saw the alcohol that he had and he said that I should lie about my age, so I did. We got me a driver's license that says I'm twenty-two, and no one's stopped me at all. Jelly shots were my first drink ever, and I liked them a lot. They know when I say that I'll buy the first round of jelly shots that I'll go clubbing with them. I don't do good with alcohol, Edward." He shook his head. I yawned then.

"You should get some sleep like Peter said," Edward reminded me. I plopped down on my bed, and Edward climbed in next to me. I laid my head on his chest.

"I missed this," I sighed. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Go to sleep, my Bella," he whispered, and I was soon out of consciousness.

_**Author's Note:**_** The last teen done!**

_**Rosalie:**_** What does she mean?**

_**Alice:**_** It means that she's done with thirteen through nineteen, and now we'll be onto chapter twenty!**

_**Emmett:**_** That ending sucked though.**

_**Alice:**_** You only think that because you're not romantic and there's no sex in it.**

_**Emmett:**_** I still say that it's sucks.**

_**Alice:**_** I think that you think about yourself a lot more than Rosalie, and that is saying something.**

_**Rosalie and Emmett:**_** I take offense to that.**

_**Edward:**_** That's why they are perfect for each other, Alice. They think about themselves and their loved ones first, even if there are some differences.**

_**Emmett:**_** That's a bad comparison, dude.**

_**Edward:**_** What is it with you and nicknames?**

_**Emmett:**_** There's nothing wrong with nicknames, Eddie.**

_**Edward:**_** Stop calling me Eddie!**

_**Esme:**_** Emmett and Edward. Stop with this conversation now because you both aren't going to win for a very long time now, and also Emmett and Rosalie. You both are selfish, so it's no competition.**

_**Edward, Emmett and Rosalie:**_** Yes, ma'am**

_**Esme:**_** Now cut it out so she can continue with the story. The next chapter is very important to her.**

_**Rosalie:**_** Aren't all her chapters important to her?**

**Yes, all of them are. I don't own the Cullen's or Bella. I'm so happy about the reviews that I'm getting, and I can't wait to read them when I see them. The next chapter will be up as soon as I'm done!**


	21. Chapter 20

"Hurry up," I screamed as I ran toward my bike. The others had no clue what was going on, and I knew that I was agitating, but today was a really big concert that I couldn't screw up. It was all for her. I would make it perfect for her. I was soon on my bike, and I didn't even wait for Edward this time. I took off, worrying about if I was going to be late for the concert.

When I looked back quickly, I saw that they were right behind me. I was so happy that we wouldn't be stuck in traffic at all. This had to be perfect.

We soon reached the concert hall, and I hoped off my bike before anyone could get out of the hummer. I was soon in the building.

"Ready Bella," Peter questioned as he saw me. I nodded. He was the only one who knew about this concert. I was so grateful that I had him to help me today. "It's for her, Bella. Don't forget that." He gave me a hug which I gladly returned.

"Is he here," I questioned, nervous. He nodded and I sighed in relief.

"What's going on," Romeo questioned as they finally caught up with me. Peter helped me out though.

"It's time to get out there," he stated. "Go get them." I ran out before any of the others could ask me what was happening again. The crowd cheered.

"How's everyone doing tonight," I screamed into the mic. The screamed back. The others entered the stage. "Now, we're going to do things differently tonight. We're going to have a guest in our concert that's going to help one of our members out." The others looked at me with surprise and confusion. "He doesn't know about it yet, but this isn't my concert tonight." The crowd looked confused. "Let me explain."

"When I came here to the great city of New York City, I met someone special. She helped us through all of this, and she was Antonio's girlfriend. Her name was Maria." Antonio looked at me with surprise. "See, she helped me break my shell, the one that I've had for so long. She's not with us anymore because she died of cancer two months ago. She requested something of me before she died though. It was about a concert, in honor of Antonio, so that he knew that she would always be here for him, even when dead.

"Antonio won't be playing with us tonight though, under her request. Instead, Maria had me bring in someone special to her heart, her brother, Mark." Mark entered the stage with his bass and walked over to Antonio. They gave each other a hug, and Antonio walked off stage as Mark took his place. The crowd screamed for Antonio as he walked off.

"She had me record this for her, and now here is Maria," I yelled as I pushed play on the recorder. The crowd screamed as Maria's voice filled the stadium.

"How is everyone doing tonight," she screamed from the recorder, and I almost cried from hearing her voice. She had asked me to be strong though, and I was going to do it, for her and Antonio. The crowd screamed, even though she wasn't here. "I want to thank you all tonight to support the band and my brother. I also want to thank Antonio." I looked over at him to see that he was gasping as he tried to suppress his sobs. I hope that this would work like she wanted it to. "He's helped me through thick and thin, a lot more thick than thin really, and he's always been there for me. I love you, Antonio, and this is for you." I stopped the tape, and everyone screamed! They screamed the loudest I've ever seen or heard before. I smiled for Maria. She would have wanted me happy.

"This song was a creation by Maria," I stated. "Antonio never knew about it; he always thought it was mine, but it wasn't. She wanted it to be played for this special night. Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you, Cry."

_I'll always remember__  
__It was late afternoon__  
__It lasted forever__  
__And ended too soon__  
__You were all by yourself__  
__Staring up at a dark gray sky__  
__I was changed___

_In places no one would find__  
__All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)__  
__It was then that I realized__  
__That forever was in your eyes__  
__The moment I saw you cry___

_The moment that I saw you cry___

_It was late in september__  
__And I've seen you before (and you were)__  
__You were always the cold one__  
__But i was never that sure__  
__You were all by yourself__  
__Staring at a dark gray sky__  
__I was changed___

_In places no one would find__  
__All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)__  
__It was then that I realized__  
__That forever was in your eyes__  
__The moment I saw you cry___

_I wanted to hold you__  
__i wanted to make it go away__  
__I wanted to know you__  
__I wanted to make your everything, all right....___

_I'll always remember...__  
__It was late afternoon...__  
__In places no one would find...___

_In places no one would find__  
__All your feelings so deep inside (deep inside)__  
__It was then that I realized__  
__That forever was in your eyes__  
__The moment I saw you cry_

I played the tape recorder. "How was that," Maria screamed. I chuckled as I smiled. I remember when she asked me to help her with this, and it was so much fun. "I'm sure that Bella said that it was all me that wrote this, but I had help from her also."

"She's a liar, Antonio," I heard me state into the tape recorder. My smile widened. "She's perfect. Never let her escape your heart!"

"Anyways," she chided into the tape recorder while laughing. "This next song was also made by me, with Bella's help—."

"Liar," I heard me yell. The crowd laughed. "She's so selfless, she can't even admit it!"

"Bella," she gasped. "That is so not true and Antonio would know it." I blushed as I remember that day. I turned toward Antonio to see that he was blushing too as he sobbed. The crowd screamed so much that I had to stop the tape until they calmed down. Then I pressed play. "Anyways, since Bella keeps interrupting me, it's for not only Antonio, but it's for my big brother, Mark. That's why I've asked him to play today because he would be strong for me, and he's the strongest big brother that anyone could have. I love you, boys, and here's the next song, Someone's Watching Over Me." I stopped the tape, and we started playing.

_Found myself today__  
__Oh I found myself and ran away__  
__Something pulled me back__  
__The voice of reason I forgot I had__  
__All I know is you're not here to say__  
__What you always used to say__  
__But it's written in the sky tonight___

_So I won't give up__  
__No I won't break down__  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around__  
__And I will be strong__  
__Even if it all goes wrong__  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe__  
__Someone's watching over me___

_Seen that ray of light__  
__And it's shining on my destiny__  
__Shining all the time__  
__And I wont be afraid__  
__To follow everywhere it's taking me__  
__All I know is yesterday is gone__  
__And right now I belong__  
__To this moment to my dreams___

_So I won't give up__  
__No I won't break down__  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around__  
__And I will be strong__  
__Even if it all goes wrong__  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe__  
__Someone's watching over me___

_It doesn't matter what people say__  
__And it doesn't matter how long it takes__  
__Believe in yourself and you'll fly high__  
__And it only matters how true you are__  
__Be true to yourself and follow your heart___

_So I won't give up__  
__No I won't break down__  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around__  
__And I will be strong__  
__Even if it all goes wrong__  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe__  
__That I won't give up__  
__No I won't break down__  
__Sooner than it seems life turns around__  
__And I will be strong__  
__Even when it all goes wrong__  
__When I'm standing in the dark I'll still believe__  
__That someone's watching over__  
__Someone's watching over__  
__Someone's watching over me___

_Someone's watching over me_

I pressed play again, and Maria's voice came on. "Thank you!" The crowd roared on.

_**Author's Note:**_** Part one of Maria is done!**

_**Emmett:**_** Who's Maria?**

_**Rosalie: **_**Can't you keep up, Emmett? Maria is Antonio's dead girlfriend.**

_**Emmett:**_** That's all we know about her though. What else is there to Maria?**

_**Alice:**_** She's going to let you know later. That's why it's Part One of Maria. That means there's going to be more than one part about her, Emmett. Keep up with things, will ya?**

_**Emmett:**_** I'm sure that I'm not the only one who wanted to know.**

**Alice is right. I will tell you more about Maria in the upcoming chapters. I'd like to say that I disown the music and characters. The characters, I mean the Cullen's and Bella, are Stephenie Meyer's work. Mandy Moore was the creator of Cry. If you've ever listened to the credits of A Walk To Remember, then you would know that before I even said it. If you haven't seen the movie A Walk To Remember, well I say SHAME ON YOU!!!! That is a great movie with a lot to learn (it's also a book).**

**The second song was created by Hilary Duff. It was from a great movie called Raise Up. It's about a girl who loses her brother, and how she comes out of her shell once again.**

_**Alice:**_** See you next time!**


	22. Chapter 21

I pressed play for Maria again. "Great stuff, huh," I heard her ask. The crowd screamed even louder. "Now the next song, Bella didn't even know about. I know that you can hear her in this tape recording, but I'm making her shut up!" I heard my mangled pleas in the background.

I paused and said, "She's not kidding either people. I thought she would kill me if I would have said anything about it after that." I pressed play again.

"She's probably said something, but don't believe her. Anyways, this is for you, Bella. Be strong and remember to ROCK!!!!" Tony came up, and he pushed me aside.

"Maria made me sing a couple of songs, so as she said, this is for Bella," he agreed.

_Broken hearts and torn up letters__  
__Girl you just can't dance forever__  
__If you want to make it better...___

_Her hands are in her pockets__  
__And she's scared to look__  
__The picture's frozen__  
__And she's closed the book__  
__Jealousy has only got one friend__  
__And Joey's heart was never meant to mend__  
__Walking faster now she holds him close__  
__The timing matters just to take the dose__  
__Empty pockets tell the stories..___

_And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy__  
__Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone__  
__You'll regret it all__  
__Living behind your wall__  
__And you'll never fall in love__  
__If you don't fall at all___

_Broken hearts and torn up letters__  
__Girl you just can't dance forever__  
__If you want to make it better...___

_The nights are getting darker__  
__And the wind is cold__  
__The summer sun__  
__Has now become so old__  
__Her closest friends__  
__Were never meant to fade__  
__With all these dreams__  
__That didn't make the grade__  
__Close the doors but never look inside__  
__Time will tell if all your love has died__  
__Empty pockets tell the stories...___

_And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy__  
__Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone__  
__You'll regret it all__  
__Living behind your wall__  
__And you'll never fall in love__  
__If you don't risk it all___

_Broken hearts and torn up letters__  
__Girl you just can't dance forever__  
__If you want to make it better___

_Broken hearts and torn up letters__  
__Girl you just can't dance forever__  
__If you want to make it better__  
__Times like these won't last forever...___

_Close the doors but never look inside__  
__Time will tell if all your love has died__  
__Empty pockets tell the stories...___

_And there's no destiny when everyone's your enemy__  
__Take your jealous heart and cast it into stone__  
__You'll regret it all__  
__Living behind your wall__  
__And you'll never fall in love__  
__If you don't fall at all___

_You'll regret it all__  
__(Broken hearts and torn up letters)__  
__Living behind your wall__  
__(Girl you just can't dance forever)__  
__And you'll never fall in love if you don't risk it all__  
__(If you want to make it better...)___

_Broken hearts and torn up letters__  
__Girl you just can't dance forever__  
__If you want to make it better__  
__Times like these won't last forever...__  
_

The crowd screamed for me. I was surprised by why they would, but I figured out that Maria wanted this reaction for me. She wanted me to see that everyone agreed with her, and that made tears start streaming down my face. Tony took the tape recorder and pressed play for me since I didn't move.

"How was that, Bella," I heard her question. "And you better not be crying because you promised!" I tried to wipe the tears away, but it wouldn't work. "Anyways, this next song is going to be played by Tony, and it's for Antonio. It's called You Raise Me Up." I walked out of stage, so Tony could get the spot light, and Edward was immediately there for me. He scooped me up, and I cried on his shoulder silently. I looked over at Antonio to see that he was a wreck. Maria had planned it out right because Mark was able to handle it better than Antonio would have. She always knew how to plan.

_When I am down and, oh my soul, so weary;__  
__When troubles come and my heart burdened be;__  
__Then, I am still and wait here in the silence,__  
__Until you come and sit awhile with me.___

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be.___

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be.___

_There is no life - no life without its hunger;__  
__Each restless heart beats so imperfectly;__  
__But when you come and I am filled with wonder,__  
__Sometimes, I think I glimpse eternity.___

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be.___

_You raise me up, so I can stand on mountains;__  
__You raise me up, to walk on stormy seas;__  
__I am strong, when I am on your shoulders;__  
__You raise me up... To more than I can be.___

_You raise me up... To more than I can be._

Tony waved me back on, so Edward put me down, and I ran back on stage. The crowd wouldn't stop cheering, so I had to raise my hand to quiet them down before I pressed play. "Thank you, everyone," Maria's voice said. "Now for my last selection, this is kind of a joke. Bella knows all about it because this is actually my favorite song, and it reminds me so much about her, and I hope that it'll remind you band members of her also. She'd always shine in no matter how much pain she had, so that's why I've picked this next song. Now audience, I need you to cheer Bella on because I'm going to make her dance." The crowd screamed so loud that it surprised me. I had to stop it before they continued. "And Ricky, give her that little push if you need to. She's going to hate me after this, but here it goes, So What!!!!" I paused it and tossed it to Tony before I turned my back on the audience. Then the band started playing. (_**AN:**_** Use your imagination on the dancing. Think of the craziest things that you can, and that's what Bella's doing :P**)

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na___

_I guess I just lost my boyfriend__  
__I don't know where he went__  
__So I'm gonna spend my money__  
__I'm not gonna pay his rent___

_I got a brand new attitude__  
__And I'm gonna wear it tonight__  
__I'm gonna get in trouble__  
__I wanna start a fight___

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__I wanna start a fight__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__I wanna start a fight ___

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves and I don't need you__  
__And guess what, I'm havin' more fun__  
__And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight___

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool__  
__So, so what, I am a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight___

_The waiter just took my table__  
__And gave it to Jessica Simps__  
__I guess I'll go sit with drum boy__  
__At least he'll knows how to sing___

_What if this song's on the radio?__  
__Somebody's gonna die__  
__I'm gonna get in trouble__  
__My ex will start a fight___

_Na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__He's gonna start a fight__  
__Na, na, na, na, na, na, na__  
__Yeah, he's gonna get in a fight___

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves and I don't need you__  
__And guess what, I'm havin' more fun__  
__And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight___

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool__  
__So, so what, I am a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight___

_You weren't there, you never were__  
__You want it all but that's not fair__  
__I gave you life, I gave my all__  
__You we're there, you let me fall___

_So, so what, I'm still a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves and I don't need you__  
__And guess what, I'm havin' more fun__  
__And now that we're done I'm gonna show you tonight___

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool__  
__So, so what, I am a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight___

_I'm alright, I'm just fine and you're a fool__  
__So, so what, I am a rock star__  
__I got my rock moves and I don't want you tonight_

_**Author's Note:**_** Part Two of Maria is finished!**

_**Emmett:**_** We still don't know who this Maria girl is!**

_**Alice:**_** It's going to come up, Emmett, so calm down.**

_**Rosalie:**_** Bella would never do that kind of thing.**

_**Emmett:**_** What do you mean?**

_**Rosalie:**_** I mean for So What. She wouldn't dance at all.**

_**Emmett:**_** You got to remember that this writer is different than our writer.**

**He's right. I'm not Stephenie Meyer, and I never will be. I probably won't even meet her, and I'd only see her in the movie Twilight. I didn't write those songs either. They were from Lost Prophets (great band to listen to, and you'd just love them. My friends and I do!), Josh Groban and Pink (see her Youtube video of So What! It is awesome). Thanks for reading and reviewing. See ya next time!**


	23. Chapter 22

We soon arrived about at the apartment. Romeo and Ricky were both helping Antonio into the apartment, while Tony, Tammy and I crowded around them worriedly. I wanted everything for Antonio to be alright, but I wasn't sure that Maria's idea was the best at the moment. If she would have waited longer, it might have worked, but she probably just reopened the wounds of a broken heart. I knew that feeling all too well myself, and I was glad that mine was fixed again. The only problem was that Antonio's would never be fixed. I wish that he would have a different case, but he doesn't.

"Why don't you take him to the bedroom," I suggested, and Romeo nodded. I stared at them worriedly while they departed from us. No one said anything for a while, and I knew that Romeo and Ricky would be in there to help him for a while.

"I'm going to take Tammy back to her room," Tony sighed as he ran his hand threw his hair. I nodded, still looking at the way the others went worriedly. Tony came over to give me a hug. "He'll be alright, Bella. You know he will." I nodded as tears sprung to my eyes, but I pushed them back as fast as I could. It didn't escape Edward's notice though.

Tony left then, and I sat down on one of the chairs. Everyone took their seat, and Edward came over to lift me up and put me on his lap. I didn't complain at all as I curled up into his chest.

"So who's Maria," Emmett questioned. Everyone seemed to want to know the answer.

"Maria was Antonio's old girlfriend," I replied. "She was actually his fiancé, but she died before they could actually get married. They were childhood sweethearts really. It first started out as best friends, but then it turned into something more. In high school, they started dating, and they fell in love soon after that. It all started as a bet or a dare if you will with some friends, and they just stayed together.

"Well anyways, after they graduated, Maria became very sick. They didn't know why until she went to the hospital and found out that she had cancer." The girls gasped at this information, but I continued. "Antonio was hurt by this fact, but he stayed with her constantly as they tried to find a treatment for her. None of them worked because she would get a reaction from all of them. They could never place why though.

"After a few months, they met me. Maria and I became best friends before I knew it, and I didn't even know about her having cancer until she admitted it to me. She's the one that actually came up with the idea of us having a band in the first place. We did, at her request, and we soon grew into something big like we are now.

"Only a couple weeks later, Antonio proposed to Maria. They decided on having the wedding as quick as they could, but it was too late. Maria died, two months into the engagement, and we all lost her, especially Antonio. He was a wreak for a month, but he stuck to the band as Maria wanted him to. This is the first time anything has been brought up about Maria since then."

"So she decided to have you dedicate a show for her," Rosalie questioned.

"Maria was a person that loved to surprise people, so she had me set up this surprise, along with Tony," I replied. "She was afraid that Antonio wouldn't move on at all, so she insisted that she'd do this show for him, and then in private, that he'd listen to her request. I doubt that this would actually work, but Maria was always very persuasive, even after her death. She actually planned her funeral before she died, just to have it her own way." I chuckled at this, and Edward wiped away the tears that I didn't even know that fell. "She helped me through a lot of tough times when she was alive. She was able to help me cope like no one had done before."

"What was the song So What about," Alice questioned.

"She had me listen and dance to that song as a kind of therapy for Edward not being there. Self-esteem was a big one with that song that helped. I don't think that I'd ever be able to get on that stage if it wasn't for her."

"When we first heard one of your songs, it was Broken," Esme stated. I understood what she was saying immediately.

"Maria helped me right that song. That's why there was the line about the little girl. Well, I'm her, and she just added little touches to the rest," I explained. The others nodded.

Tony came in then. "Did you explain about Maria," he questioned. I nodded. He sighed while running his hand through his hair. "I think I need a drink."

"I could see if the guys want to go clubbing," I suggested. Tony stared at me in surprise.

"Guys, Bella's offering to take us clubbing," he yelled. Ricky ran out of the room and stared at me in shock before getting into motion.

"Antonio, let's go," he yelled as he ran back into the room.

"Guys, go to Peter's," I sighed before getting up and going to change. When I came back, they were still there. "Do you guys need a ride to Peter's?"

"No, but we're staying here," Rosalie stated.

"We're going to be out for a while though, so you better go to Peter's or something," Romeo said while putting on his coat. He helped me put on mine. I went over to Edward.

"I'll see you later," I sighed.

"I'm going with you," he said with determination in his voice.

"Dude, you might not want to come," Ricky chuckled. "Bella gets crazy." I kissed Edward on the cheek before walking off with the guys. Edward followed.

"Edward, there's nothing for you to do there, and you don't have an I.D. that says you are twenty-one," I examined.

"I'm still going," he said stubbornly. I walked back into the room.

"Emmett," I yelled, knowing full well that I didn't need to.

"Got it," he said as he got up and picked Edward up. Edward went without complaining, which I found odd, but I ran over to the guys.

"I'll buy the first round," I yelled. They all shouted in agreement. We walked to the club and were immediately let in. That was the perk of being in the band. We were let into any place easily as long as it involved music.

"Hey Bradley," we greeted the bartender as we went over to the bar. He smiled as he twirled the drinks.

"Usual," he questioned. I nodded. He placed out five jelly shots for us. We opened them, and we let it slide down our throats.

"Another," I commanded. He placed out the same number, and we were soon through thirty. Everything started to feel weightless and fun. My limbs didn't seem as if they were able to be stiff anymore. So What came on then.

"It's your song, Bella," Ricky's voice slurred as he heard it also.

"I know," I yelled laughing. The crowd started cheering Bella, but I waved them away. Tony and Romeo pushed me up to the stage, and I started dancing. They screamed for me, and I laughed while having fun. After the song was done, I went over to the others. They clapped for me, and I tried to bow. I ended up falling to the floor. The others laughed at me as they tried to get me up. We all ended laughing on the floor.

Once we were able to get up, everyone got another round of drinks. I didn't even know how many that I'd have. I never did really.

"Bella," Romeo whispered to me. "I think that you're in trouble." I looked at him with confusion as much as my drunken body would allow. He pointed over to the entrance, and Edward was standing there. When he spotted me, I looked away as I chugged back another drink. He was at my side in minutes with Jasper, Alice and Emmett traveling behind him.

"Hi guys," I yelled. "Want a drink?" I ended up giggling with a cheesy smile. Emmett started to laugh, but Edward shot him a glare.

"What got into his pants to make him crabby," Tony asked me while laughing. I laughed myself.

"Come on, Bella, we're taking you home," Edward said.

"Just give me five more minutes," I said as I turned toward the bar about to order another round. Edward picked me up. "Edward! Put me down!"

"You are in no condition to walk, Bella," Edward stated.

"I'll be fine," I said in my slurred voice. I looked to see that everyone was traveling behind us. Ricky's hummer was there with Rose in the driver's seat. Everyone got in.

"Why did we have to leave," Ricky questioned as we drove away.

"You guys shouldn't drink so much," Alice warned us.

"You vampires think that you know everything," I spat as I looked out of the window. We were back at the hotel garage. We all got out, and Edward carried me. I scoffed, but didn't complain this time.

When we reached the apartment, he finally put me down, and the five of us stumbled to the bedroom. At the same time, we plummeted into bed.

_**Author's Note:**_** The last part of Maria done!**

_**Emmett:**_** Oh! Bella's in trouble!**

_**Bella:**_** I am not!**

_**Rosalie:**_** From what we see in this story, yes you are, Bella.**

**That reminds me. Disclaimer against owning the Twilight characters and Bella. They're Stephenie Meyer's. Also, the two songs that I suggested (that we've seen before in the story), just to remind you, they are by the amazing Pink and Lindsey Haun. Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!**


	24. Chapter 23

Urgh. I should have kept the drinks down to a minimum last night like Tony did. I was surprised that he actually did it. Usually, he'd be just as drunk as Ricky, and Ricky was really drunk.

I slowly opened my eyes to find that Edward wasn't in the room. I was grateful for that fact. I didn't want him to see me like this at all. It would be embarrassing.

I slowly got up and walked out of the bedroom. I went to the kitchen, and I started up the coffee, knowing that it would help the situation. I took the moment to be relieved that no one except the band and I were here, and that they listened to me about going to Peter's.

I was wrong. "Hey Bella," Emmett shouted as he entered the kitchen. I flinched very visibly as the headache got worse from his shouting.

"Emmett, can't you keep your voice down," my groggy voice questioned.

"It's your fault that you chose to drink last night," Rosalie scoffed as she entered also.

"Yeah, I know," I sighed. "It's not so bad until you actually have to wake up." I took out five cups, and I then poured the done coffee into them. I took them all in my hands.

"Bella, are you sure that you can handle carrying five coffee cups," Jasper questioned.

"I'll be fine," I stated as I exited the kitchen and walked to bedroom. "It's not the first time that I've done this." I walked into the kitchen to find that Tony was up, but the others were still resting. I walked over and handed him his coffee.

"Just what I need after a night of drinks," Tony said with a sigh as he started to drink. I nodded in agreement. "Bella, you chose the best coffee ever."

"Nah," I stated. "I just got some help from a nice woman about what I should buy. It turned out that she was right." I put the rest of the cups down on the tables next to the rest of the beds.

"What would we do without you, Bella," Tony sighed.

"You guys would be absolutely fine," I scoffed. "You'd find a girl, date her, marry her, and hope that she wouldn't break your heart."

"That's kind of a rough way of putting it," Ricky stated as I woke up.

"It's the easy way to say it," I giggled as I walked out of the bedroom.

"Where are you going," Ricky questioned.

"We've got guests out in the living room," I informed them.

"Let me guess," Ricky stated. "It's your boyfriend." I nodded, and he sighed.

"Speaking about your boyfriend," Tony stated. "What did you say about vampires and him last night?"

"What do you mean, Tony," I questioned. "I didn't say anything about vampires last night." I actually didn't know if I did really which is the stupid part about being drunk. You never know what you will say, and that it always have to be the truth that comes out.

"Bella, we all know that you can't lie when you are drunk especially," Ricky stated.

"Why did you call him a vampire," he questioned.

"I did not," I opposed.

"You did, Bella," Tony stated.

"I did not, and you'll just have to believe me," I yelled, knowing it would hurt them, and I walked to the kitchen, trying my best to avoid the Cullen's stare. When I got there, I through the cup into the sink, and it broke on me. "Shit," I mumbled as I examined the broken glass. I started to pick it up, knowing that I'd probably get hurt from it.

"I'll do it," Edward stated as he saw what I was doing.

"I'll do it, just get your family out of the apartment for a while, just in case that I might screw up again," I replied. He just pushed me aside and started picking up the pieces. I dumped the one that I had into the garbage can, and I started to walk out, but Edward held me still. When he dumped the rest of the cup into the garbage can, he pulled me into a hug. "I'm sorry," I whispered as tears sprung to my eyes. I was afraid that he would have to leave again, now that the band knew their secret. It was all my fault that they would have to leave. I had to just go get drunk because I was the one to suggest it.

"Bella, you have nothing to apologize for," he stated as he wiped the tears that had started to fall from my cheeks, but there were others to replace it. "Bella, you did nothing." I shook my head as I tried to pull me away, but he held me where I was. "What did you do then?"

"You heard what they said in the bedroom," I stated, knowing fully that I was right. "It was all my fault."

"Bella," he sighed. "It was an accident. You were drunk. I've learned that people who are drunk, can't hold their tongues, if you get what I mean." I nodded, knowing full well what he meant. "Now the question is, do you want them to know what we are?" I looked at him, perplexed.

"You want them to know what you are," I questioned.

"My family and I decided that they would be alright to know about it," he nodded. "And we've also decided that it's your choice to tell them." I struggled with the answer as I tossed the pros and cons in my head, trying to find the right answer. Would they actually want to know at all? Should I lie to them when they start questioning me again, or should I just put them in danger and tell them the truth? I knew I wouldn't be able to find the answers here, but I knew someone that would be able to help me.

"I'll be back," I stated as I left the room and the apartment. I made sure that Edward didn't follow me, and then I left using my motorcycle. It probably wasn't the smartest idea that I've ever had to drive a motorcycle during a hangover, but I made it through to the place I wanted to. After climbing the stairs, I knocked.

"What do you want," Peter yelled as he opened the door with only a robe on. I stared in surprise as he stared at me in surprise also. "Bella, what are you doing here?"

"Is this a bad time because I could just go somewhere else," I suggested.

"Michael, you better be descent," Peter yelled before opening the door fully to let me in. I walked in, and Michael came out of the bedroom with only boxers on.

"Hi Michael," I greeted. He waved as he walked over to Peter.

"So what's up, Bella," Peter questioned.

"I'm having some difficulties," I stated. "I don't know what I want to do because it's all my fault in the first place, and now I have to decide on someone else's choice of knowledge."

"Slow down honey," Peter said as he escorted me to the couch. Michael followed behind. "What are you talking about?"

"I might have gotten drunk last night and said something about vampires and Edward," I explained.

"Alright," Peter sighed. "Start from the beginning." So I started explaining all that happened to me in the time that we went clubbing to the time that I arrived. They listened to me intently, and Michael seemed intrigued in this story also. I didn't seem to care that he was listening to this story at all.

"Well, you got yourself into trouble," Michael chuckled. Peter hit his chest, but he just came back shaking his hand in pain.

"You are lucky I'm not a vampire yet, Micky, because you'd be hurt also," Peter scoffed as he continued to shake his hand, convinced that it was a way to rid him of his pain. Michael took it gingerly and kissed it.

"Is it better," he whispered. Peter nodded and leaned into him as Michael wrapped his arms around him.

"So what are you going to do, Bella," Peter questioned.

"I don't know," I sighed in frustration. "I don't know if the guys would be able to handle this right now, especially Antonio."

"Antonio is going to be tough because he is going to be the one that's dreading that Maria wouldn't have been able to live now that he knows there was an option that wasn't there before. I don't know what he'll react like when you tell him towards you though, so be careful. The others would probably be fine from it all. You won't have to worry about them." I nodded.

"I better go now," I sighed.

"And Bella," Peter stated. "Don't suggest going out for a drink again." I nodded in agreement as I walked out. When I got down to my bike, Jasper was there.

"Hey Jasper," I greeted. "What are you doing here?"

"Alice wouldn't let Edward come with you, but she didn't know that I was actually planning on it someway," he explained. "Besides, I want to take a test drive on your bike."

"You know how to ride," I questioned, astonished. I nodded. "You can drive by all means then. I don't think that I could drive back without getting into some kind of accident." We both chuckled on the fact as we got on. He handed me the helmet, and I put it on. I wrapped my arms around Jasper's stomach, and we were soon off, me finally decided on what I should do.

_**Author's Note:**_** The first chapter on New Moon day is done!**

_**Rosalie:**_** New Moon day?**

_**Alice:**_** It's the day where New Moon will come to theater's for the first time. She decided to make it special by updating this story.**

**She's right people! I decided on the day of November 19****th****, 2009, I would update this story every night at least once. I will be updating as much as I can between the hours of 4:30-9:00. I wish that it wasn't a school day, then I would be able to update more, but we all know what school is like, and how parents are about getting enough sleep.**

**Thanks for reviewing my story, and I hope that everyone will enjoy the movie when they see it!**


	25. Chapter 24

"Hey guys," I greeted as Jasper and I entered the apartment with each other. Alice skipped over and went to Jasper as I walked over to Edward.

"What were you guys doing," Ricky questioned.

"I just needed to talk to someone, and Jasper was there at my bike when I was done, so I gave him a lift back here," I explained. "Is everyone here?"

"Esme and Carlisle went out, and I don't even want to know where Rosalie and Emmett are," Romeo shruddered.

"I meant of the band," I stated, and I looked around to see that they were all here, even Antonio.

"Yeah, we're here," Tony stated. "Tammy's not available right now." He was sad by that fact, and I understood completely.

"Well, we've got something to tell you guys," I stated.

"Are you guys moving and taking Bella with you," Ricky said, jumping to conclusions. We shook our heads. He seemed to relax a bit.

"Do you guys want to, or shall I," I whispered. They all looked at me. "Alright, I was voted the one to tell you guys. So we, the Cullen's and I, have a secret."

"Bella, we never keep secrets from each other," Ricky said, the hurt emanate in his voice.

"Yeah, I didn't keep all the juicy details about the one night stand from you," Romeo added. I flinched from the memory.

"That story scared me for life, Romeo," I stated. "I did not need to hear how you had sex with that woman." Romeo had the decency to blush.

"So what were you going to tell us, Bella," Tony questioned.

"First of all, Ricky, this wasn't my secret to tell, so I wouldn't have been able to tell you guys in the first place. Secondly, I don't want you guys to freak out about this. Act cool, as Romeo says. I know this might shock ya, but—."

"You're stalling, Bella," Antonio examined. "Get to the point."

"The Cullen's are vampires," I said quietly. By the looks on their faces, they were all shocked. I bit my lip as I examined every one of them.

"You are sitting on a vampire's lap," Tony said slowly as if to digest this new found information.

"He hasn't bitten you at all, has he," Ricky questioned.

"Ricky," I yelled. "He has more decency than that! Besides, they don't even drink human blood."

"What do they drink then," he scoffed. "Milk!"

"They drink animal blood," I quipped.

"You said they don't drink blood," Romeo asked, confused.

"I said they don't drink _human_ blood," I reminded them all.

"So you are safe," Tony questioned. "I mean with him."

"As safe as I would be otherwise," I shrugged. "We all know how much of a danger magnet I am." We all chuckled at that. I looked over at Antonio to see that his expression was blank. "What do you think, Antonio?"

"I don't know," he sighed shaking his head as he got up to go to the bedroom. We all looked on after him.

"I'll talk to him," I sighed as I got up to go. Edward stood up to, but I stopped him from coming with me. When I entered the bedroom, Antonio was sitting motionless, staring at his hands that were in front of me. "Antonio?" He didn't look at me at all, so I walked over to him. When he didn't respond, I kneeled before him.

"If only she could have lived longer," he whispered. "Then she could have lived forever." I just stayed quiet. "She could have been mine forever. Now, I will never get the chance because she is dead. You knew about something that could have saved her, but you didn't try to."

"I wasn't on speaking terms with any vampires at the time that I met Maria, Antonio," I replied.

"But you knew that that was an option," he hissed.

"I wouldn't have been able to tell you that in the first place," I answered. "And besides, Maria would have become a newborn. Newborns are dangerous and bloodthirsty. She wouldn't be herself for at least 10 years. You wouldn't have your Maria for ten years."

"I would have joined her, and I would have stayed with her," he contradicted. "And 10 years is nothing compared to forever."

"Maria wouldn't have wanted eternity," I whispered. "She wanted to accept her fate, no matter what happened that got in her way. She would have chosen to die."

"No she wouldn't have," he yelled as he got up and paced. Tears were streaming down his face. There was no amount of sadness that I could emphasize for my friend right now because of what he has been through. "She would have lived, and she would have decided me, not death, Bella. You know, fuck you! Fuck you and your stupid secret keeping ass." He stormed out of the bedroom, slamming the door as he went. I just stayed where I was. I had a feeling that he would have been angry at me, but I didn't think that he was verbalize it in any way.

Edward walked in then. "Are you alright, Bella," he questioned. I nodded, still where I was. He came over to me, and he pulled me in his lap after he sat down on the floor. "It's going to be alright, Bella," he whispered as tears streamed down my face. I nodded in agreement. I knew that everything would be fine in the end.

_**Author's Note:**_** Done with next chapter on New moon day!**

_**Emmett:**_** What's New Moon day?**

_**Rosalie:**_** Weren't you listening the last time when she updated?**

_**Emmett:**_** … a little bit.**

**For a reminder, November 19****th****, I'm going to be updating this story (and this story alone if you guys have read my other fanfics. Thank you if you have!). I decided this story because it's my only one that I am continuing that has anything to do with New Moon, and I wanted to celebrate it for the movie that is opening today. I hope that you all will see it, and that you'll all enjoy it like I know I will!**

_**Emmett:**_** Oh, now I see! Good thing that you aren't Stephenie Meyer. She's got enough to handle with the opening of her new movie. Anyways, see ya next time!**


	26. Chapter 25

It's been a couple of weeks since we've let the band into our secret, and Antonio hasn't talked to me at all. Everyone tried to get him to talk to me, but he'd just have a temper at them, and it wouldn't work. I just waited until he might do something to acknowledge me, but he hasn't. He's only been listening to me whenever we have performances and practice. All of the other band members are bugged by it, but I just told them it's not worth. Antonio had a lot to deal with that day, and I understand all completely. I was like that when Edward left me after all.

"Hey Bella," Tammy yelled. I turned to her. She was the only one that didn't know that the Cullen's were vampires, but Tony and her have been going on strong now for this long. He's been gentle with her, and I know that he already loves her.

"Hi Tammy," I smiled. She didn't smile back.

"Antonio asked me to give you this note," she said as she handed it to me. I grimaced as I took it.

_Bella,_

_ We need to talk. Pronto. Meet me at the recording studio._

_Antonio._

"Thanks Tammy," I replied as I headed out of the hotel and walked to my motorcycle. Edward and the other Cullen's were hunting at the moment, so I didn't need to worry about them asking me where I was going. The band didn't care that much to ask because they knew that I would be back.

I hopped onto my motorcycle, and I took off, not even caring about the helmet. I only wore it whenever Edward or the other Cullen's were with me because he would freak out about it. I didn't need that on my mind right now. I never told anyone, but I was worried about Antonio. I wouldn't doubt if Jasper had sensed it in the last couple of weeks.

"Hello," I called as I entered the recording studio. I turned the corner to find Antonio. "Hey Antonio. What's going on?"

"We need to talk," he answered as he motioned for me to sit in the chair. I did.

"What about," I questioned. He took a deep breath and looked at me.

"I'm thinking about quitting," he replied, leaving me confused. I gasped when I figured out the meaning of what he was saying a couple seconds later.

"You can't," I cried. "You're one of my friends!"

"I know, Bella," he replied. "It's just that it's been hard on me after the night that you held that concert for Maria. I know what she said and that she wanted me to move on, but I just can't! It's only been three months since she's died, and she's expecting me to just move on like she commanded. And you agreed to do it with her! You could have lied to her about doing it, and left me with the pain I have. You know what it's like, Bella!"

"Yes, I do," I answered, "But do you expect that it would make a difference to your anger if you heard it later, like in a few years? If you did, you would have been mad at me for even just tossing it aside since it was Maria who did this for you."

"That is not the same," he yelled.

"Yes it is," I countered. "You will always feel the same pain that you do for Maria, now and forever. Maria was the one that you loved, the one who was supposed to marry you! You know exactly who I felt when I didn't have Edward in my life, but you had Maria chose to play that for you. Do you really think that I would be able to let her down, especially since she took all that time to actually set it up for you? NO! I wasn't going to let down the person that I owe so much to! If we would have switched places, me being you and vice versa, would you have denied me the right to listen to what Edward's last words were to me if it was Edward who was truly dead?" He stayed silent for quite some time thinking about what I had said, and then he shook his head. "That is exactly why I did what I did. I didn't want to let you down at all because of me not listening to Maria's request. She was pleading with me to do it for her because I thought that it was a bad idea that wouldn't work, but she insisted on doing this because she loved you so much! She laid the excuse, 'Bella, if you love me, you would do this for me' just like she would do to you whenever she wouldn't get her way." He cracked a smile. "See now why I did it?"

"Yeah," he sighed. "I'm sorry that I hadn't talked to you for a while."

"It's alright," I replied. "I know how it feels." He came over and gave me a hug. We embraced each other for a couple minutes before I asked, "Were you serious about quitting?" He laughed and shook his head.

"Not anymore," he replied, and we walked out of the recording studio, happily.

_**Author's Note:**_** Chapter finished!**

_**Bella:**_** Yay! They aren't ignoring each other anymore!**

_**Rosalie:**_** You know that it was all you, right?**

_**Bella:**_** This story is about me, not me being in this story, Rosalie.**

**She's right. The Cullen's and Bella are truly somewhere else at this moment. We all know where, and that is in the movie New Moon! They are also in the Twilight saga and in Stephenie Meyer's truly creative mind. They are all hers! I swear! Anyways, hope you guys liked it!**

_**Alice:**_** See ya in at least thirty minutes!**


	27. Chapter 26

Antonio and I walked into the apartment, laughing at a joke that he said. The others stared at us with smiles on their faces. I looked to see that everyone was back.

"Hey everyone," I greeted and smiled at Edward. He gave me a crooked smile back.

"You guys are finally cool now, right," Ricky questioned. I looked at Antonio.

"Yeah, we're cool," he replied as he smiled at me. I grinned back at him from Edward's embrace.

"So how was your hunt," I asked after everyone went to do something.

"It was nice," he replied. "But not as nice as seeing you smile." I smiled at him before giving him a peck on the lips. "I love you."

"I love you too, Edward," I answered before walking into the kitchen to start making lunch. He followed me. He just watched me cook as I worked, and I was soon done with the sandwiches I decided to make.

"Guys, lunch," I yelled.

"Food," Ricky shouted as he stormed into the kitchen. He grabbed two sandwiches and made his way to where ever he was. I giggled at the sight of the others coming in. Antonio went past me to get a drink I suppose, but then I felt him tug on my shirt.

"What are you—," I asked, but my scream interrupted me. The ice he put there started sliding down and I started jumping up and down waiting for it to slide to the floor, but Antonio found it, and he held it there. I tried to move it out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let me. "Antonio!" Everyone was in the kitchen, watching the sight. I could see laughter in everyone's eyes.

After what seemed like forever, the ice melted, and I was finally relieved of the cold. I stormed off towards the bedroom and slammed the door before locking it. There was a knock a moment later.

"Bella," Edward said as he knocked.

"Go away," I called.

"Bella, let me in," he stated.

"No," I yelled. I wasn't feeling so well, and I knew why. I hated having periods. They never helped me, especially when I had a vampire for a boyfriend. The cramps were what usually made me cranky.

"Bella, don't make me knock down this door," he warned. I walked in front of it.

"You wouldn't if I was standing right in front of it like I am," I replied. I knew that this would work. It always worked on him.

"Bella, let me in," he whined. I didn't reply as I sat in front of the door. I knew he knew that I did that. I didn't hear his reply, so I got up to go over to the bathroom. I checked my supplies, and found that I didn't need anything for a week. I headed back out, and Edward was there. It scared me so much that I jumped in surprise.

"How did you get in," I questioned as I looked towards the door. It was still in place.

"Through the window," he replied. I looked towards the window to find that it was open. I growled in frustration towards it as I walked over to him. He opened his arms for me, and I took them. I had no real right to be mad at him, but I wish he would have stopped Antonio from what he did. "I'm sorry," he whispered as he could read my mind. I knew that he couldn't from experience.

"It wasn't your fault," I sighed.

"I could have stopped him though," he replied. I nodded, knowing that he could.

"Hey Bella," Alice called from the doorway. "Can we go shopping now?"

"Sure, Alice," I sighed, dragging Edward with me out of the bedroom. I made sure he was with me. He stopped before I could take him out of the apartment.

"I'm staying here, love," he stated.

"No you are not," I replied. "As punishment for you, I am making you come with me."

"Am I the only one that gets to be punished," he questioned.

"No," I replied. "Antonio knows what is coming to him." I heard Antonio groan, which means he knew what I was talking about. Ricky was laughing at him while pointing. "Don't think you guys are off the hook either, buddy." I glowered at him, and he shut up.

"What's so wrong with Bella getting you guys back," Emmett questioned.

"There comes a certain time of month that we all dread," Romeo explained. "If anyone of us pisses her off, everyone is punished, no matter who you are. No exceptions."

"Yes there are," I replied. "Esme and Carlisle."

"What," the band yelled.

"I owe them too much to get them back," I replied before we left the apartment. Tony came out then.

"Hey, Bella," he called. "Could I talk to you?" I nodded, letting go of Edward's hand and walking towards him.

"What's up, Tony," I questioned.

"Could you help me with something," he questioned.

_**Author's Note:**_** Another chapter finished!**

_**Emmett:**_** That's illegal to end it like that!**

_**Rosalie:**_** No it's not. It's called a cliff hanger.**

_**Emmett: **_**Yes it is!**

_**Alice:**_** If she didn't end it like that, then we wouldn't be able to get to the next chapter so quickly. She's uploading it right after this one!**

**That's right! I'm going to upload them both of them right now!**


	28. Chapter 27

"Bella's not going to be singing tonight," Tony announced. "She's sick, so I'm going to be singing. This first song is for someone that I like very much. She's an amazing person, and I never want to let her out of my hands. This song is called Touch My Hand."

_Saw you from a distance  
Saw you from the stage  
Something about the look in your eyes  
Something about your beautiful face_

_In a sea of people  
There is only you  
I never knew what the song was about  
But suddenly now I do_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Reach out as far as you can  
Only me, only you, and the band  
Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand_

_Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hand  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again_

_I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again_

_I see the sparkle of a million flashlights  
A wonderwall of stars  
But the one that's shining out so bright is the one right where you are_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Reach out as far as you can  
Only me, only you, and the band  
Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
____David Archuleta Lyrics on .com_

_Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hand  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again_

_Saw you from the distance  
Saw you from the stage  
Something about the look in your eyes  
Something about your beautiful face_

_Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hand  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again_

_Can't let the music stop  
Can't let this feeling end  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never see you again  
Can't let the music stop  
Until I touch your hands  
Cause if I do it'll all be over, I'll never get the chance again  
I'll never get the chance again_

_Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Reach out as far as you can  
Only me, only you, and the band  
Trying to reach out to you, touch my hand  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_

"She is everybody," Tony announced.

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home__  
__For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own__  
__To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand__  
__Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land___

_This is going to break me clean in two__  
__This is going to bring me close to you___

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted__  
__She is everything I want that I never knew I needed__  
__She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted__  
__She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_  
__It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down__  
__I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around__  
__When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when__  
__Your side and mine are both behind it's indication___

_This is going to bring me clarity__  
__This'll take the heart right out of me___

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted__  
__She is everything I want that I never knew I needed__  
__She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted__  
__She is everything I want that I never knew I needed___

_This is going to bring me to my knees__  
__I just want to hold you close to me___

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted__  
__She is everything I want that I never knew I needed__  
__She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted__  
__She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

"Here's the next song for you. It's still the same person. I'm sure you guys are wondering who this is, well, her name is Tammy," Tony announced.

_Mmmmm....___

_Take me where I've never been,__  
__Help me on my feet again.__  
__Show me that good things come to those who wait.__  
__Tell me I'm not on my own.__  
__Tell me I won't be alone.__  
__Tell me what I'm feelin' isn't some mistake.__  
__'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,__  
__You can.___

_Save me from myself, you can.__  
__And it's you and no one else.__  
__If I could wish upon tomorrow,__  
__Tonight would never end.__  
__If you asked me, I would follow.__  
__But for now, I just pretend.__  
__'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,__  
__You can.___

_Baby, when you look at me,__  
__Tell me, what do you see?__  
__Are these the eyes of someone you could love?__  
__'Cause everything that brought me here,__  
__Well, now it all seems so clear.__  
__Baby, you're the one that I've been dreamin' of.__  
__'cause if anyone can make me fall in love,__  
__You can.___

_Save me from myself, you can.__  
__And it's you and no one else.__  
__If I could wish upon tomorrow,__  
__Tonight would never end.__  
__If you asked me, I would follow.__  
__But for now, I just pretend.__  
__'cause if anyone can make me fall in love...___

_Only you can take me sailin' in your deepest eyes.__  
__Bring me to my knees and make me cry.__  
__And no one's ever done this,__  
__Everything was just a lie.__  
__And I know, yes I know...___

_This is where it all begins,__  
__So tell me it'll never end.__  
__I can't fool myself,__  
__It's you and no one else.__  
__If I could wish upon tomorrow,__  
__Tonight would never end.__  
__If you asked me, I would follow.__  
__But for now, I just pretend.__  
__Cause if anyone can make me fall in love,__  
__You can.___

_Show me that good things come to those who wait_

"Tammy, I love you," Tony said into the microphone, and Tammy ran on stage, and they kissed with all the passion that they could muster.

"I love you too, Tony," Tammy laughed into the mic after they pulled apart. Tony twirled her around and they walked off stage. I walked on to finish the concert for them.

_**Author's Note:**_** Another chapter completed!**

_**Emmett:**_** That was barely a chapter.**

_**Rosalie:**_** Why can't you be that romantic?**

_**Emmett:**_** What do you mean?**

_**Rosalie:**_** Why can't you be romantic like Tony!**

**While they take their discussion elsewhere, I'd like to say that I don't own any of these songs. There are two from David Archeluta, and the other one if from the Fray. I also don't own Stephenie Meyer's character, no matter how much you guys think I do.**

**Rosalie: Ha.**

**Alright, that's a lie. I know you guys don't think I'm Stephenie Meyer (it'd be cool though).**


	29. Chapter 28

"I can't believe that you did that for me," Tammy gushed after the concert was playing. There were small tears running down her face. Tony wiped them off with kisses.

"I would do anything for you, Tammy," he whispered in her ear.

"Aww," Rosalie, Alice and I all said at the same time while hugging each other. Tammy buried herself into Tony's shirt, and he wrapped his arms around her as if he could protect her from anything right now.

"Why don't we go home, and we'll get some rest," I said after a couple of minutes of us standing around doing nothing.

"I have a suggestion," Ricky stated.

"No," I replied as I hopped onto my motorcycle.

"You haven't even heard it," he yelled over the sound of my bike.

"That's the point," I replied before driving off. Edward didn't get on in time. All the sudden, my cell phone went off. "Hello," I replied as I pulled into traffic. It was packed, and I could have just gone through the lines, but I needed to talk on the phone.

"_Hello, is this Bella_," someone asked that I haven't heard for months.

"Charlie," I questioned.

"_Hi, Bells_," he replied.

"What—what are you calling about," I questioned, as I tried to wrap around in my head my father was on the phone, and I hadn't talked to him for months.

"_I miss you, Bells_," he replied. "_Do you think that you could come home, just for a visit?_"

"I'd have to see with everyone, Dad," I replied, tears started to spring to my eyes. "Just give me a minute, Dad. I have to pull my bike over to talk to you." I held my phone in my mouth, and I pulled over. I turned my bike off after that. "Dad?"

"_I'm still here, Bells_," he replied. "_I see that you've still got that motorcycle._"

"No, actually, I got a new one now that I'm famous and all," I stated.

_ "Yeah, I heard about you being famous and all," he replied. "The whole town knows about it really._"

"Yeah," I sighed. "Probably. So how's everything in Forks anyways?"

"_Pretty good_," he replied.

"How did you get my phone number, anyways," I questioned.

"_I'm a cop, Bella,_" he replied. "_I can get any phone number that I want, as long as it's in a database anywhere. I'm surprise that I got you on the first try though._"

"I thought that you would never call," I said as tears started to form. "I thought that you hated me."

"_I could never hate my little girl, Bella_," he sighed. "_I was upset with what you did, but I could never hate you. I—I love you, Bells._"

"I love you too, Dad," I cried as the tears started to flow more and more.

"_Oh, Bells,_" he whined. "_Don't cry on me!_" I laughed, and that made him laugh also.

"Dad, I have to tell you something," I stated after I calmed down.

"_What is it,_" he asked worriedly.

"The Cullen's are with me again," I replied. He sighed into the phone.

"_Are you sure about this, Bella,_" he asked.

_"_Yeah_,_" I replied.

"_Alright then,_" he replied. "_Bring them with if you'd like._"

"Thanks Dad," I said. "Look, I have to go. They'll probably be worried if I don't go soon. I'm still in the streets with my motorcycle. Not a really great idea with all the paparazzi around."

"_Alright, Bells_," he sighed. "_See you soon._"

"Bye Dad," I replied. Once I was off the phone with him, I started my bike up. I looked around before driving off. I took my time getting back to the hotel because it seemed like it was a dream that I had talked to my father. I never thought that I would talk to him again really, but I really did.

When I returned my bike to its proper spot, I looked up to find Edward running at me in human speed. I knew that he would have wanted to run at me with his own speed, but he couldn't in public.

He lifted me off the bike and embraced me before I could even get a word out. "Bella," he sighed.

"Hi, sweetie," I stated. My voice still sounded raw from all the crying, and I knew Edward noticed. He pulled back to examine me.

"What happened," he questioned as he looked into my eyes. He must have realized that I had been crying.

"I'll talk about it when we get up to the apartment," I replied. He insisted on carrying me, so that's how I was carried up to the apartment. When we entered, there was total chaos.

"What happened," Ricky questioned, thinking I was injured probably. Carlisle ran over to check me over just in case, but I stopped him.

"Nothing happened," I replied. "I just got an unexpected call, that's all!"

"By who," Edward questioned.

"Dad," I giggled. Everyone stared in surprise.

"Your dad, the guy who kicked you out of your house, called _you_," Romeo questioned. I nodded while smiling.

"Why," Ricky questioned.

"He wants me to visit, and he said that all of us can go," I replied. Everyone was silent as they thought, and then Tony yelled something I never expected.

"Road trip," he yelled.

_**Author's Note:**_** And so the road trip to Forks begins!**

_**Alice:**_** Yay! We get to see Charlie!**

_**Emmett: **_**Chief's pet.**

_**Alice:**_** It's nothing bad. He just loves me more!**

_**Bella:**_** I am his daughter, you know.**

_**Alice:**_** I meant of the Cullen's.**

_**Edward:**_** She is a Cullen.**

_**Alice:**_** Oh! You get what I mean! Stop laughing at me! And that means **_**you**_**, the person sitting in front of your computer and reading this! It's not **_**funny!**_

_**Emmett:**_** It actually kind of is, Alice.**

_**Alice:**_** Urgh!**


	30. Chapter 29

We've been on the road for a couple of days now, and everyone was growing anxious, especially me. Peter decided to rent an RV for us, since we were going on a road trip with everyone coming along, even Tammy. So we, Ricky, Romeo, Antonio, Tony, Tammy, Peter, Michael, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie, Alice, Jasper, Esme, Carlisle and I were all stuck on one bus. We were all growing crabby from it. The Cullen's were the drivers, and I knew that with the speeds that they were driving, that it wouldn't be long before we were there though.

As I predicted, I spotted the sign for Forks coming up, and I squealed in delight. Everyone looked at me strangely. "We're here," I yelled. The Cullen's chuckled as the band threw out their 'Finally's and 'Thank God's as we pulled in front of my father's house. I was the first to exit. They followed me. I walked nervously towards the front door, but it was opened before I could even knock, by someone I haven't seen in forever.

"Bells," he said as he stood in the doorway. I walked in front of him.

"Hi Dad," I replied. We stood awkwardly in front of each other before Charlie pulled me into a hug.

"Hey Charlie," I heard a man's voice call from inside the house. "You can't hog her forever!" He moved the door away, and then I found out who it was.

"Jacob," I screamed in delight as I crashed into his body. He laughed as he pulled me into an extremely tight hug. "Can't—breath!" I went crashing to the ground, and Jacob and Charlie started laughing as I gasped for air.

"You can't kill her yet, Jacob," Seth said as he came around the corner. "I haven't even received a hug!"

"Seth," I said as I got up and gave him a hug. Quil and Embry soon joined into the hug.

"Hey Bella," they yelled. I flinched from the loudness of their voices.

"How did you guys know I was going to be here today," I asked after they let me go.

"Alice called me when they were about an hour away, and I just called them up, knowing that they wanted to see you," Charlie explained.

"Billy let it slip that you were coming down when Charlie talked to him on Sunday also, so I came over to the house, thinking you were already here," Jacob added.

"More like barged in," Charlie snorted. "You almost gave me a heart attack that day." I smacked Jacob's arm playfully, knowing from experience that it wouldn't affect him.

"So Bella, you guys doing a concert here in Forks for us," Seth questioned.

"I don't know," I said, knowing everyone wanted to hear us play. "I don't think that it would be wise to do it. I mean, everyone here knows me and all. It's not something special."

"Please, Bella," Quil begged.

"Everyone in the area wants to hear you guys," Embry added.

"Where would we play," I questioned.

"The school gym," they answered simultaneously.

"I have to see with my manager and crew first," I replied as I walked outside. They followed. "Hey Peter!"

"Yes," he asked as he blinked flirtatiously and playfully. "The boys want to hear us play at the high school gym. Is it alright with the schedule you set up?"

"I kind of figured that tonight you would like a concert, so I set it all up," he replied. "Now we just have to get permission from the principle, and you are coming with me." I groaned knowing everyone at school was there.

"Emmett, will you mind being the body guard," I questioned. He nodded enthusiastically. "Let's go then. Dad, do you have the keys to the truck yet?" He nodded as he through them to me. "Guys, make yourselves comfortable. We'll be back." We all got in, and I put my sun glasses on for an attempt to hide, knowing that it wouldn't work.

When we pulled into the school, I realized that it was lunch time, and that created much of a problem. We exited the truck as discreetly as we could, but someone noticed me anyways. "It's Bella Swan," the girl called into the building. Then everyone ran out at once.

"Bella," I heard people call from all over the place. When I saw Angela in the crowd, I pulled her with me.

"Hi Angela," I greeted as I slung my arm around her shoulder as a hug as we maneuvered in the crowd as best as we could. She did the same to me.

"Bella, it's great to see you again," she replied.

"I'm glad to see you also," I said as we finally made it to the office with Emmett's help.

"Hi Emmett," Angela greeted him as he turned to find someone with me.

"Hello Angela," he grinned. "I figured that she would try and find you in the crowd.

"Ms. Cope, we'd like to speak to the principal please," I said as I walked towards her. She ran to his office, and he was out in minutes.

"Ms. Swan, to what do we owe the pleasure to this visit," he smiled.

"We'd like to hold a concert in the gym tonight," Peter said as he started in his manager mode. I let him do all the talking while he finished.

"How have you been," I questioned Angela.

"I've been fine," she whispered. "I've missed you, and Ben's still with me."

"I'm so glad," I replied.

"I also own all of your CD's," she said with a blush.

"Do you like them," I asked nervously.

"They grew on me, and now I love them," she replied. "There's so much passion in what you are singing, Bella. I just wish that we could have heard you when you weren't famous and living here."

"It's alright, Angela," I replied. "Things happen for a reason. You must come to the concert tonight, right?" She nodded with a smile. Ben stepped into the office then, looking all flushed. There were fans outside, everywhere. Teachers were blocking the doors, so I had no clue how he got in here.

"Hey Bella," he said as he breathed. It must have been a lot of trouble. He walked over to wrap his arm around Angela.

"Hi Ben," I greeted. Emmett smirked for some reason, but I didn't ask.

"Alright Bella," Peter said as he came over to us. "You're concert is all set for tonight, and we'll have the tickets at five dollars per person since this is your hometown.

"You two don't have to pay though," I said to Ben and Angela.

"Bella, we should really pay," Angela started, but I cut her off.

"It's my concert, and I haven't seen you in forever. No ifs, ands or buts are going to let me make this concert not free for you two. I also want that to apply to Jacob Black, Embry Call, Seth Clearwater, Quil Ateara, and anyone else that are with them. I also want my father to have a free entry. I would never let them pay."

"We can make free passes for each and every one of them," Peter thought. "Principal Clerk, if it's alright, do you mind if we take Angela and Ben with us?"

"That would be fine," he said. "Ms. Cope can arrange that for you." Ms. Cope got right to work to that.

"Now," Peter said as he turned to me. "You have to announce this to the whole school, and then we'll be off."

_**Author's Note:**_** Forks part 1 done!**

_**Alice: I wish there was some way to show people what things look like in the story.**_

_**There is! I have a website for fanfic that shows everything. You'll have to check my profile to get to it. It's just not letting me post it on the update.**_

_**Everyone check it out, and you'll see some cool pics and all the songs that are in this story!**_

_**Also, thanks nicole1962, for being the first person to review tonight. Also, I'm glad that you like the story! Review people and be on here with comments added for one night only!**_


	31. Chapter 30

We were setting up last minute things for the concert, and the audience was already here. Once we were done, I walked on stage, and everyone cheered. The others walked on seconds later.

"Hi again everybody," I greeted. "How's everyone doing tonight on this beautiful school night!" The students all screamed as the parents in the bleachers clapped. "Alright, this concert goes out to my friends, the La Push pack." I winked at them before we started.

_We've been seeing what you wanted,__  
__Got us cornered right now__  
__Falling asleep from our vanity__  
__May cost us our lives___

_I hear them getting closer__  
__Their howls are sending chills down my spine__  
__And time is running out now,__  
__They're coming down the hills from behind___

_When we start killing__  
__It's all coming down right now__  
__From the nightmare we've created__  
__I want to be awakened somehow__  
__(Wanna be awakened right now)___

_When we start killing__  
__It all will be falling down__  
__From the hell that we're in__  
__All we are is fading away__  
__When we start killing___

_We've been searching on and on__  
__But there's no trace to be found__  
__It's like they all have just vanished__  
__But I know they're around___

_I feel them getting closer__  
__Their howls are sending chills down my spine__  
__And time is running out now__  
__They're coming down the hills from behind___

_When we start killing__  
__It's all coming down right now__  
__From the nightmare we've created__  
__I want to be awakened somehow__  
__(Wanna be awakened right now)___

_When we start killing__  
__It all will be falling down__  
__From the hell that we're in__  
__All we are is fading away__  
__When we start killing__  
__When we start killing!___

_I feel them getting closer__  
__Their howls are sending chills down my spine__  
__And time is running out now,__  
__They're coming down the hills from behind___

_The sun is rising__  
__The screams have gone__  
__Too many have fallen__  
__Few still stand tall__  
__Is this the ending__  
__Of what we've begun?__  
__Will we remember__  
__What we've done wrong?___

_When we start killing__  
__It's all coming down right now__  
__From the nightmare we've created__  
__I want to be awakened somehow__  
__(Wanna be awakened right now)___

_When we start killing__  
__It all will be falling down__  
__From the hell that we're in__  
__All that we are is fading away___

_When we start killing__  
__When we start killing__  
__When we start killing!__  
_

The crowd cheered, and I said, "It's my life."

_This ain't a song for the brokenhearted__  
__No silent prayer for the faith departed__  
__And I ain't gonna be just a face in the crowd__  
__You're gonna hear my voice when I shout it out loud___

_It's my life__  
__It's now or never__  
__I ain't gonna live forever__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive___

_(It's my life)__  
__My heart is like an open highway__  
__Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive__  
__'Cause it's my life___

_This is for the ones who stood their ground__  
__For Tommy and Gina who never backed down__  
__Tomorrow's getting harder, make no mistake__  
__Luck ain't even lucky, gotta make your own breaks___

_It's my life__  
__And it's now or never__  
__I ain't gonna live forever__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive___

_(It's my life)__  
__My heart is like an open highway__  
__Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive__  
__'Cause it's my life___

_You better stand tall__  
__When they're calling you out__  
__Don't bend, don't break__  
__Baby, don't back down___

_It's my life__  
__It's now or never__  
__'Cause I ain't gonna live forever__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive___

_(It's my life)__  
__My heart is like an open highway__  
__Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive___

_(It's my life)__  
__And it's now or never__  
__I ain't gonna live forever__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive___

_(It's my life)__  
__My heart is like an open highway__  
__Like Frankie said, "I did it my way"__  
__I just wanna live while I'm alive__  
__'Cause it's my life!__  
_

The crowd started cheering, and I smiled. "Who wants to Know Your Enemy!"

_Do you know the enemy?__  
__Do you know your enemy?__  
__Well, gotta know the enemy___

_Do you know the enemy?__  
__Do you know your enemy?__  
__Well, gotta know the enemy___

_Do you know the enemy?__  
__Do you know your enemy?__  
__Well, gotta know the enemy___

_Violence is an energy__  
__Against the enemy__  
__Violence is an energy___

_Bringing on the fury__  
__The choir infantry__  
__Revolt against the honor to obey___

_Overthrow the effigy__  
__The vast majority__  
__Burning down the foreman of control___

_Silence is the enemy__  
__Against your urgency__  
__So rally up the demons of your soul___

_Do you know the enemy?__  
__Do you know your enemy?__  
__Well, gotta know the enemy___

_Do you know the enemy?__  
__Do you know your enemy?__  
__Well, gotta know the enemy___

_The insurgency will rise__  
__When the bloods been sacrificed__  
__Don't be blinded by the lies__  
__In your eyes___

_Violence is an energy__  
__From here to eternity__  
__Violence is an energy__  
__Silence is the enemy__  
__So gimme gimme revolution___

_Do you know the enemy?__  
__Do you know your enemy?__  
__Well, gotta know the enemy___

_Do you know the enemy?__  
__Do you know your enemy?__  
__Well, gotta know the enemy___

_Overthrow the effigy__  
__The vast majority__  
__Burning down the foreman of control___

_Silence is the enemy__  
__Against your urgency__  
__So rally up the demons of your soul_

_**Author's Note:**_** Forks part 2 is done!**

_**Alice:**_** Part 3 will be up shortly!**


	32. Chapter 31

_I'm searching for answers__  
__Cause something is not right.__  
__I follow the signs,__  
__I'm close to the fire._

_I fear that soon you'll reveal__  
__Your dangerous mind._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.__  
__I fear your smile and the promise inside.__  
__It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.__  
__I fear your presence, I'm frozen inside._

_I'm searching for answers__  
__Not questioned before.__  
__The curse of awareness,__  
__There's no peace of mind.__  
__As your true colors show__  
__A dangerous sign._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.__  
__I see the truth that you've buried inside.__  
__It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.__  
__There is no mercy, just anger I find._

_I just have to know, while I still have time.__  
__Do I have to run, or hide away from you?_

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.__  
__I see the truth that you've buried inside.__  
__It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.__  
__There is no mercy, just anger I find._

_It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.__  
__I see the truth that you've buried inside.__  
__It's in your eyes, what's on your mind.__  
__There is no mercy, just anger I find. I find_

"That song was sung for someone that I knew a couple of years ago. His name was James." I looked over to Edward to see that he was staring in pain. "And now, let's bring out Tony!"

_If you could come clean about everything__  
__it would be easy for me to be sorry.__  
__If you could see all the possibilities__  
__we might not still be standing where we started._

_Oh, no.__  
__Don't let me go for this,__  
__don't let me go for this._

_I might be a fool, but you might be one too.__  
__Maybe we're all that we needed.__  
__Two wrongs don't make a right,__  
__but I don't care tonight.__  
__Maybe we're all that we needed_

_You could say we were just a big mistake.__  
__I think it's worth making,__  
__worth repeating.__  
__I would say good things come to those who wait.__  
__I would say anything if you'd believe it._

_Oh, no.__  
__Don't let me go for this,__  
__don't let me go for this._

_I might be a fool, but you might be one too.__  
__Maybe we're all that we needed.__  
__Two wrongs don't make a right,__  
__but I don't care tonight.__  
__Maybe we're all that we needed._

_Maybe we're perfectly not meant to be,__  
__Or more alike than we're willing to see.__  
__Maybe we're not meant to not disagree.__  
__Maybe we're crazy, baby._

_If you could come clean about everything__  
__it would be easy for me to be sorry.__  
__if you could see all the possibilities__  
__we might not still be standing where we started._

_Oh, no.__  
__Don't let me go for this,__  
__don't let me go for this._

_I might be a fool, but you might be one too.__  
__Maybe we're all that we needed.__  
__Two wrongs don't make a right,__  
__but I don't care tonight.__  
__Maybe we're all that we needed._

_I don't care tonight.__  
__Maybe we're all that we needed._

_I don't care tonight.__  
__Maybe we're all that we needed_

"Thanks everyone," Tony said into the mic. "It's so great to meet you all since you are Bella's hometown tonight, and I must say that we want to thank you for bringing Bella to us because she's the best! Now, before we go to the next song, Peter, our manager, just wanted me to remind you that Heartbroken things are being sold in the cafeteria. There are t-shirts, CD's, pins, stickers, and more, so just go check out or group. Now comes for Out of Control."

_I've done everything as you say__  
__I've followed your rules without question__  
__I thought it would help me see things clearly__  
__But instead of helping me to see__  
__I look around and it's like I'm blinded_

_I'm spinning out of control__  
__Out of control__  
__I'm spinning out of control__  
__Out of control_

_Where should I go?__  
__What should I do?__  
__I don't understand what you want from me__  
__Cause I don't know__  
__If I can trust you__  
__I don't understand what you want from me_

_I feel like I'm spinning out of control__  
__Try to focus but everything's twisted__  
__And all along I thought you would be there__  
__(Thought you would be there)__  
__To let me know I'm not alone__  
__But in fact that's exactly what I was_

_I'm spinning out of control__  
__Out of control__  
__I'm spinning out of control__  
__Out of control_

_Where should I go?__  
__What should I do?__  
__I don't understand what you want from me__  
__Cause I don't know__  
__If I can trust you__  
__All of the things you've said to me_

_I may never know the answer__  
__To this endless mystery_

_Where should I go?__  
__What should I do?__  
__I don't understand what you want from me_

_Is it a mystery?__  
__Is it a mystery?_

_I'm spinning out of control__  
__Out of control__  
__I'm spinning out of control__  
__Out of control__  
__I'm spinning out of control__  
__Out of control__  
__I'm spinning out of control..._

_Where should I go?__  
__What should I do?__  
__I don't understand what you want from me__  
__Cause I don't know__  
__If I can trust you__  
__All the things you've said to me_

_And I may never know the answer__  
__To this endless mystery_

_Where should I go?__  
__What should I do?__  
__I don't understand what you want from me_

_I'm spinning out of control__  
__Out of control__  
__I'm spinning out of control__  
__Out of control__  
_

_I've seen a man cry.__  
__I've seen a man shoutout,__  
__afraid losing the woman he loves.__  
__I've seen a woman lying__  
__to her man flat out,__  
__'bout who she's been with__  
__and where she was.__  
__I've seen 'em both fight,__  
__and try to figure it out.__  
__This fight isn't going anywhere__  
__I've seen a child's eyes__  
__watching his parents freak out.__  
__I know they see him but they just don't care._

_It won't stop if they don't stop yelling.__  
__It's not the way of working your problems out.__  
__I can't stand being around this yelling__  
__so I'm finding my way out._

_I'm gonna drive and never ever slow down.__  
__I'm gonna drive until i break down.__  
__Packing my things and getting out of this town.__  
__I'm gonna drive until i break down._

_I've seen a childs eyes.__  
__I've seen him living in doubt.__  
__Not ever knowing what it's like to be in love.__  
__I've seen his friends try__  
__just to help him get out.__  
__he never told them what the problem really was.__  
__I've seen a suicide.__  
__he couldn't figure it out.__  
__He blamed himself because they couldn't get along.__  
__I've seen his parents eyes__  
__trying to figure it out.__  
__Where did our baby go and what went wrong?_

_It won't stop if they don't stop yelling__  
__it's not the way of working your problems out.__  
__I can't stand being around this yelling__  
__so i'm finding my way out._

_I'm gonna drive and never ever slow down.__  
__I'm gonna drive until i break down.__  
__Packing my things and getting out of this town.__  
__I'm gonna drive until i break down._

_I'm gonna drive until i break down.__  
__Hold it inside until i break down.__  
__Not gonna try until i break down.__  
__Say my goodbyes until i break down.__  
__(baby c'mon)_

_I'm gonna drive and never ever slow down.__  
__I'm gonna drive until i break down.__  
__Packing my things and getting out of this town.__  
__I'm gonna drive until i break down.__  
__[x2]_

_I'm gonna drive until i break down.__  
__Hold it inside until i break down._

_**Author's Note:**_** Another chapter in the thirties!**

_**Emmett:**_** This night is going perfectly for her, huh?**

**It is. I'm thankful to nicole1962 for reviewing my story tonight. It seems like she's the only one, but that's alright. I love your reviews!**

**Anyways, I forgot to say the disclaimers in the last chapter, so I am putting them ahead of time (yes, I'm taking time out of the chapter for this. No need to worry about it though). Anyways, in the last chapter, Within Temptation, Bon Jovi and Greenday created those fantastic songs! They are on my webpage, just so you guys remember if you ever want to listen to these songs.**

**Now for this chapter, it's Within Temptation, Plain White T's and Hoobastank. Thank you all for reading my story for tonight. This is the last update, and I wanted to thank everyone for reading. I incourage that you look at my website, and we'll see you all later!**


	33. Chapter 32

"That was a great concert, Bells," Charlie said as he slung his arm around my shoulder. It made me smile.

"Thanks Dad," I answered.

"Awesome job, Bella," Jacob grinned.

"Thanks for making the concert for us, Bella," Sam commented.

"No problem," I replied.

"Hey Bella," I heard someone say as he came up by us. I turned to see that it was Mike Newton.

"Hello Mike," I greeted politely.

"I see everything's going alright for you," Mike commented.

"You could say that," I replied.

"Look, I'm just going to say it," he said. "Will you go out with me?" The band members started to laugh, and the gang tried to hide their smiles from what he was saying.

"I'm sorry, Mike, but I'm not single anymore," I answered.

"Who are you dating," he questioned.

"Me," Edward said as he wrapped his arm around my waist. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Ed-Edward Cullen," he stuttered. "I didn't think that you'd be back."

"Yeah, well, things just happened that way," he snarled. I hit him in the chest.

"It was nice seeing you again, Mike," I said as we started walking away. The band was in full out laughter by now.

"What are you guys laughing at," Seth questioned.

"Bella can't go anywhere without being asked out," Tony explained.

"She's that wanted," Ricky agreed.

"How many times is that, Romeo," Antonio questioned.

"Since she's become famous, Bella has been asked out 163 times," Romeo answered.

"That is not true," I gasped.

"Well, we've been asked to ask you before also, Bella," Tony explained. "So that was just added to the score." I shook my head.

"Well, at least no one's tried to rape her at all," Jared stated.

"People have asked straight out to have sex with her though," Ricky stated, adding to my embarrassment.

"Guys, my Dad's with us," I yelled. "Shut it!"

"So," Ricky said as he tried to hide his laughter. "We're just speaking the truth. I'm sure that he knows about all the clubbing that we do from the news."

"What clubbing," Dad questioned.

"Nice going, Ricky," I growled. "It's nothing, Dad. He's just a talker, that's all." We didn't say anymore on the subject, at which I was happy for."

"So where are you guys staying tonight," he questioned.

"Well, we were just going to stay at the old Cullen house because it's kind of out of the way and hard to find," I informed him. "We'd like some peace and quiet sometimes."

"Bella," Peter yelled as he came running over to us. "We have to talk."

"Talk then," I sighed and ran a hand through my hair. Every time Peter said we had to talk, it was never good."

"Well, you see, there's been some drama lately and we've been over crowded and," he was stalling.

"Just get down to the point, Peter," I frowned.

"All of Washington State knows that you are here, and they want you to play in their cities," Peter informed us.

"Alright," I said. It wasn't unusual. I just wanted to see if anything bad would come out of it.

"And California wants that to happen also," he added.

"Just get to the bad news," I snapped.

"There are some talk shows that want you," he said in a rush. I groaned. I always hated talk shows, and I tried to avoid them as much as I could. They always tried to ask questions that would dig into your past, and there never seemed to be a way out of them.

"Can't you just say that we're booked or something," I asked. "You could say that with all the concerts we are doing, that we won't have any time."

"It won't work this time," he stated. "America, apparently, is demanding for you to be on stage, especially since you've got a boyfriend that's no one's heard about yet. You know how curious the fans could be. They _want_ you." I sighed while shaking my head. This was so not what I wanted right now.

"Fine," I sighed in frustration.

"They also want Tony," Peter added.

"What," Tony stated in shock. I was always the hot topic of the band, but it was kind of stupid. It did come with the territory of beginning the lead singer, I guess.

"They want to know about Tammy," he answered the unspoken question of why. Tony sighed also.

"Fine, but Tammy has to be on the stage with me," Tony said after a couple of minutes. "That's if she wants to."

"I guess," she smiled timidly. Peter took out his phone and made all the arrangements for us.

"Bella," I heard someone yell. I turned to see Angela coming over to us. "That was amazing! I'm so glad that I was able to come see you sing. I loved every bit of it!"

"Your welcome," I giggled. "It wasn't a problem at all."

"Hi again, Cutiz," Ricky greeted Angela. They had met when Angela and Ben came over to get to talk with me. They all liked Angela instantly.

"Hey Ricky," Angela greeted. "You did great tonight."

"Why thank you," he smiled cockily and I rolled my eyes. Ricky caught it. "Bella, do you remember the last time you rolled your eyes?" He said it so casually that I knew what was in for me. I made Edward let go for me and made a run for it as much as I could. Ricky was right on my tail.

"No," I squealed when he caught me, but it was too late. He had already started tickling, and I was soon lying on the ground, trying to get away from him. "Ri—cky!"

"Yeah, Bella," he smiled.

"STOP," I screamed, but he didn't. I knew that he wasn't going to let me go anytime soon.

"Ricky, give Bella a break," Antonio said as he came to my rescue.

"Fine," Ricky sighed before helping me up. I wiped any dirt from me, and we walked back to the others. Edward was looking at us in amusement.

"Bella, you ruined your clothes," Alice huffed when she spotted me.

"It's not like I'm going to be wearing these for long now. Soon, they'd just go in the washer," I shrugged. She shook her head before walking away.

"Let's go home," Edward stated.

"That sounds like the best thing that I've heard in a long time," I smiled.

_**Author's Note:**_** Chapter done!**

_**Rosalie: **_**What took you so long!**

_**Alice:**_** Rose, she has other stuff to do then just right. There's school, other stories, other activities…**

_**Rosalie:**_** excuses. That's what they are.**

**Rosalie is right. I haven't updated in a while, and I'm sorry for it. I've just been doing other things, but I'll try and update this story more often. See you next time!**


	34. Chapter 33

It was time for the band to go onto the talk show, and the band and Peter were backstage with us. Edward and the other Cullen's were in the audience, but it didn't mean that I wouldn't try and not get their support. To my surprise, Dad and the La Push gang decided to come with us as well. I was happy for that fact, in fact, I loved it. I couldn't believe that they would be able to see me sing again.

"Alright, for a special showing tonight, we've got the Brokenhearted," Tyra yelled, giving us our cue. We walked out on stage and took our places.

"How's everyone in the audience tonight," I asked as I took the mic in my hands. Everyone in the audience screamed. I smiled at them. "Alright, tonight, we're going to start out with a new song that we just wrote this past week." The crowd screamed with the joy of hearing a new song first. "This is also dedicated to the love of my life, Edward." I flinched a little at how loud the screams were this time. "So here's Second Chance."

_My eyes are open wide__  
__By the way I made it through the day__  
__I watch the world outside__  
__By the way I'm leaving out today___

_I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved__  
__Said, "Why are you always running in place?"__  
__Even the man in the moon disappeared__  
__Somewhere in the stratosphere___

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can__  
__To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand__  
__I'm not angry, I'm just saying__  
__Sometimes goodbye is a second chance___

_Please don't cry one tear for me__  
__I'm not afraid of what I have to say__  
__This is my one and only voice__  
__So listen close, it's only for today___

_I just saw Haley's Comet, she waved__  
__Said, "Why are you always running in place?"__  
__Even the man in the moon disappeared__  
__Somewhere in the stratosphere"___

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can__  
__To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand__  
__I'm not angry, I'm just saying__  
__Sometimes goodbye is a second chance___

_Here is my chance__  
__This is my chance___

_Tell my mother, tell my father I've done the best I can__  
__To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand__  
__I'm not angry, I'm just saying__  
__Sometimes goodbye is a second chance__  
__Sometimes goodbye is a second chance__  
__Sometimes goodbye is a second chance__  
_

The crowd screamed with joy after words, and I handed the mic to Tony. "Hey guys, as you know, I'm Tony." The crowd screamed for him, and I heard some 'I love you, Tony's'. There was even a poster asking him to marry them. I tried to contain my laughter at that. "Alright, I'm going to sing my favorite song that we've made up, and that is Gone Forever."

_Don't know what's going on__  
__Don't know what went wrong__  
__Feels like a hundred years__  
__I still can't believe you're gone___

_So, I'll stay up all night__  
__With these bloodshot eyes__  
__While these walls surround me__  
__With the story of our life___

_I feel so much better__  
__Now, that you're gone forever__  
__I tell myself that I don't__  
__Miss you at all___

_I'm not lying, denying__  
__That I feel so much better now__  
__That you're gone forever___

_Now, things are coming clear__  
__And I don't need you here__  
__And in this world around me__  
__I'm glad you disappeared___

_So, I'll stay out all night__  
__Get drunk and fuck and fight__  
__Until the morning comes__  
__I'll forget about our life___

_I feel so much better__  
__Now, that you're gone forever__  
__I tell myself that I don't__  
__Miss you at all___

_I'm not lying, denying__  
__That I feel so much better now__  
__That you're gone forever___

_First time you screamed at me__  
__I should have made you leave__  
__I should have known__  
__It could be so much better___

_I hope you're missing me__  
__I hope I've made you see__  
__That I'm gone forever___

_And now, it's coming clear__  
__That I don't need you here__  
__And in this world around me__  
__I'm glad you disappeared___

_I feel so much better__  
__Now, that you're gone forever__  
__I tell myself that I don't__  
__Miss you at all___

_I'm not lying, denying__  
__That I feel so much better now__  
__That you're gone forever___

_And now, you're gone forever__  
__And now, you're gone forever__  
_

The crowd screamed as the lights went out, and we quickly moved our stuff out as they went to commercial. After we were done with that, Tammy, Tony and I took our seats where we were supposed to and waited.

"Alright everyone," Tyra said after we came back to the show. "Wasn't that exciting to hear they play and stuff?" The crowd screamed and we smiled. "Now, we've got Tammy, Tony and Bella with us here right now." They crowd screamed as she sat down next to us. "Doesn't that happen often for you guys?" Tony and I nodded. "And you are you, Darling?" She was looking over at Tammy.

"Well, I'm Tony's girlfriend," she stated before hiding behind him.

"She's so cute, Tony," Tyra giggled.

"I know," he smiled.

"So where's your boyfriend, Bella," Tyra questioned.

"He's in the audience actually," I stated as I pointed over to him. Edward half stood and waved.

"You got yourself a hottie, huh, Bella," Tyra stated. We both giggled a bit. "What's his name?"

"His name is Edward," I stated.

"Well, Edward, why don't you come down here with us," she questioned as we turned our attention to him. He started walking down, and then he stopped in front of me to give me a kiss before sitting next to me. "So how did you two meet then?"

"I moved from Phoenix, Arizona, and he lived in Forks, where my Dad lives," I stated.

"She came with a red junky," Edward remembered.

"Hey, I loved my truck," I glared at Edward.

"Anyways, we had Biology class together, and we became friends before we decided dating," he finished.

"So basically high school sweethearts, huh," Tyra questioned. I nodded. "But then what happened to split you apart?"

"Well, what happened was, we got into a fight," I started. "And Carlisle, Edward's Dad, was getting an offer for a job, and when Edward came home and told him what happened, they all decided it was best to take it." Edward nodded. "Then, I'm sure that everyone knows what happened after that. I decided to runaway to New York after being kicked out, and Ricky was there for me in the beginning. I could have never done what I've done without the band, and I'll be eternally grateful to them."

"So how did you get back together then," Tyra questioned.

"Well, you see, my sister was the one who found out that she was famous first."

"I love you Tyra," Alice yelled. "You rock!"

"That's my sister," Edward laughed, and Tyra and I joined him. "Well, anyways, she came home and looked up on line to see if it was true because Bella, the Bella we knew, was shy and didn't get out much, much less actually get on a stage and sing. We found her on google, and we listened to a few of her songs. After that, we decided to see one of her concerts."

"Then afterwards, Alice rampaged me into a hug," I stated. "She's never patient, especially when it comes to shopping."

"And you know it," Alice yelled. We all laughed at that.

"Why don't you come down then, Alice, since you seem to know about this more than anyone else," Tyra suggested. Alice came running, at human speed of course, down, and she quickly gave Tyra a hug before sitting down next to Edward. She was hopping in her seat, and we had to try and suppress a laugh. "Alright then, Alice, why don't you explain yours and Bella's relationship?"

"Well, you see, Bella and I are best friends, practically sisters," Alice started. "I could tell by the start that we were going to hit it off, and we even had bonding time—."

"Torture," I stated. They got a good laugh at that.

"Bonding time, and we used to call it Bella Barbie time," she smiled. I shook my head. "I would give her small makeovers during those times, and stuff like that. I would also take her shopping since she had no sense of style whatsoever."

"No, I did have a sense of style," I disagreed. "You just didn't like it."

"Bella, sweatpants and baggy shirts is not a sense of style," she answered. "It's a call for help." They all started laughing, and I pouted. "Anyways, I was heartbroken after we had to leave, but it was for the best in the end because now we're all back together with new friends."

"That's so cute," Tyra smiled. "When we get back, we'll talk about Tammy and Tony's relationship!" They crowd screamed before they cut to break.

_**Author's Note:**_** Any other chapter done!**

_**Emmett:**_** That took you forever!**

**I'm sorry about the wait guys. First it was trying to figure out what to actually write, then now I have to worry about finals for school, but I'll see what I can do.**

_**Rosalie:**_** I think that you're just avoiding us.**

**I am not!**

_**Rosalie:**_** Whatever.**

**Anyways, I'd like to say that I am not Tyra, and the Tyra show is awesome. Also, Shinedown and Three Days Grace has some awesome dedications because of their songs. If you ever want to listen to these songs or any others that are in the story, then go to my website.**

**www .brokenfromthepast .webs .com**

**No spaces obviously. Anyways, now there you go. See you next time!**


	35. Chapter 34

We were now in Phoenix on the tour, and I was all smiles as I thought about the prospect of seeing my mom before she left for Jacksonville with Phil. I was practically bouncing in my seat with hyperness.

"Bella, can you please calm down," Jasper groaned as he also started bouncing in his seat. "You're emotions are way out of control! You are turning into another Alice." Everyone laughed, and they laughed even more when Alice pouted.

"I'm sorry, but I'm so excited," I said, my bouncing increasing.

"Why are you excited again," Ricky questioned. I hadn't told them about my plans yet.

"Peter, did you pack my bike," I questioned.

"It's in the trailer," Peter called back as he already knew.

"Good," I yelled. "Pull over; you're taking too long!" Peter pulled over after a couple of minutes, and then I ran out of the bus to the trailer. I quickly unlocked it, and I was thankful that it was right up front. I pulled it out, and I ran into the bus again, after the trailer was locked. "I'll see you guys later!" Then I hoped onto my motorcycle, and I sped off. I didn't look back, as I already knew where I was going.

After half an hour, I pulled up into my old home, and I quickly ran to the door, knocking on it anxiously. Within three seconds, the door opened to reveal the one I wanted to see.

"MOMMY," I yelled as I plowed into her, hugging her. I had really missed her.

"Bella," she yelled excitedly also. We started jumping up and down on the spot, excitedly talking in a rush as we started explaining everything that had happened in our lives, me leaving out vampires and werewolves.

"Hello, Bella," Phil greeted as he came into the living room.

"Hi, Phil," I smiled. "Thank you so much for setting this up for me."

"You mean, you knew," mom gasped. Phil smiled at her, and she immediately ran into his embrace. "Thank you!"

"By the way, mom," I stated. "Happy Birthday."

"Thanks, baby," she smiled. "So where's your boyfriend that I've been hearing about all over the news?" She raised an eyebrow as I had come alone.

"Well, you see, I was kind of excited to get here, and we just so happened to be going too slow for my case, so I hoped onto my motorcycle and sped here, avoiding the cop areas, of course."

"Your motorcycles here, huh," He questioned as he started walking over to the door. I walked out and skipped over to my bike.

"Here she is," I beamed. He whistled with delight as he looked it over. Just then, the bus came. It was darker out now. I waved excitedly before hoping into the conversation with Phil about the bike. Renee was smiling as she watched us bond. Then, I felt someone wrap their arm around me, and I looked to see that it was Edward.

"Edward, this is Renee and Phil, my mom and step-dad," I introduced. "Mom, this is Edward, my boyfriend."

"Oh, come on in, baby," she smiled as she ran into the house. "I'll make dinner!"

"NO," I screamed as I ran after her. Mom's cooking still brought me chils as I thought about the exotic stuff she's made. "I'll do it, mom. I'm sure that you're tired and you've been working so hard lately, that you need a break!"

"I know what you are doing, Isabella Marie," she smirked. "And you've won this time, but next time, you won't be so lucky." Phil and I breathed a sigh of relief, and I immediately entered the kitchen to exam all of her food supplies. I finally found something that I liked, and I started working on it.

"Phil, can you get the grill ready," I questioned.

"Yes ma'am," he grinned as he walked outside quickly. I knew that he always loved grilling.

"Bella, do you need any help in there," mom questioned.

"No, mom," I said as I started spicing up the steaks. "I've got it all under control in here. You just relax and talk with Esme." Renee and Esme had immediately hit it off, and I was happy for that fact. Both of my mothers, one being a mother figure and one being my actual mother, were getting along great, and I couldn't be happier.

"So, how's Charlie," mom questioned as she came over into the kitchen to chat.

"He's fine," I smiled. "I think that he's going to start dating soon."

"Really," she gasped, intrigued.

"Yeah, it might be Sue Clearwater, you remember her," I questioned.

"What about Harry," mom questioned.

"He died of a heart attack," I informed her. "About a year ago."

"I've got to call Charlie then, to say sorry for that," Renee mumbled to herself. "And you look pretty happy." Renee was always the observant one. I got that gene from her mostly.

"I am," I smiled at her before taking the tray out to Phil. Some of the guys whistled at the prospect of having steak. Then I walked back in, and I started washing the potatoes for baked potatoes.

"So is he going to stick around this time," Renee whispered. She probably did to make sure that Edward didn't hear her, but I knew that he would.

"I think he is," I said quietly, almost to myself as I gazed out of the window, in a daze. "It's what he said."

"I just don't want to see you hurt like you were again, Bella," she admitted. "It hurt to see you like that."

"I know, mom," I smiled at her with a tear in my eye. "I know." She gave me a hug, and I continued preparing for dinner. After I put the potatoes in aluminum foil and in the oven. I felt someone's presence behind me, and I turned to see that it was Edward, showing me a sad smile.

"I love you, Bella," Edward stated.

"I know, Edward," I smiled at him. "Moms always worry though, especially observant ones like mine. I love you too." I gave him a quick kiss before he pulled me into his embrace. I snuggled into his chest, right where I belonged.


	36. Chapter 35

"Mom, I've got the concert to go to tonight, and then we're going to come back here for the weekend," I told her again as she was fussing about not seeing me.

"Alright, baby," she smiled. "I'll see you when you get home. Now, do you have everything ready?"

"Yes, momma," I sighed. "I've got to go. The others left half an hour ago just because you wouldn't stop fussing over me! If I don't go now, I'm going to be late!"

"Bella, hurry up," Alice called, just to emphasize that I was going to be late. She was riding with me while the others were going to stay here. Edward had gone with the band because I told him to, and now I seriously regret it. "They're going to start any minute!"

"Go, then," mom screeched while she shooed us out of the house. I ran towards my bike, and hoped on, not caring about the helmet.

"Bella, helmet," Alice reminded me unfortunely, and I quickly shoved it onto my head. Then I started it up and we quickly drove off. I was speeding double the speed I usually went, and I could tell that Alice was happy for that fact.

"Bella, slow down, now," Alice yelled over the wind.

"But if I do, then we won't make it to the show on time," I yelled.

Then a dreadful noise came on behind us. It was a police siren came on. "Shit!" I started thinking about which would be better, and I felt like having some fun.

"Bella, Edward will kill me if I let you do this," Alice stated as she gathered my thoughts. "Oh, what the hell, let's have some fun! Take a right!" I did as she said, and we started speeding down the road, trying to get away from the cops. I couldn't help the grin that spread through my features at the prospect of the fun. "Left!" I followed her directions, and we were speeding again. I noticed as I turned that there were three cop cars already.

"Alice, we need to lose them," I shouted.

"Give me a minute, we need to inform Peter we're going to be late then," Alice yelled while she called him. "Peter, we're going to be late…tell Tony to start singing then!...I'm sorry, but we're a little preoccupied at the moment…we'll tell you later, I have to tell Bella where to go before she runs into a ditch! Bella, left!!!!!" I took a sharp left, and we just narrowly avoided the edge. "Peter, I can't answer that right now, I have to go…Well, tell Edward I'll keep her safe, and tell him that she's greet with speed! Now, I've got to go before he decides to get on the phone. BYE!" She hung up and put her phone back before getting me directions.

"Alice, we need to get away from them," I screamed.

"We're almost there," Alice stated, and then that's when I noticed the incoming intersection.

"Alice, that's crazy," I yelled.

"You wanted crazy, Bella," she reminded me.

"What do I do," I questioned.

"Speed up, and don't pay any attention to the cars when you pass," she stated. I nodded, and I did just that. This speed would make Jake proud.

As we speed towards the intersection, the cops started honking their horns at what we were going to do, but I kept going.

"Left," she yelled just before I entered the intersection, and I took a hard left, narrowly avoiding the cars. The cops behind us had stopped to not hit the oncoming traffic. They exited their cars to watch me get away. "Now keep going straight until we see the stadium on the left." I nodded and kept an eye out for the stadium. It was in the view after five minutes. "Now drive right in it," she said as I approached the stadium.

"What," I screeched.

"Edward and Peter are mad at us. It's the only way to avoid the fuss for you," Alice stated.

"What about the fans," I questioned. She took off my helmet quickly and put it on her head.

"They'll go wild," I heard a smirk in her voice. And I sighed as I drove into the front exit, slowing down considerably. There was happy screams as I drove through the crowd, them splitting up for me to get to the stage. I smiled and waved before going back the conversation.

"What about you," I questioned.

"I'll get murdered if I go with you," she stated. "I'm going to buy you more time anyways. The cops are on their way here."

"You know that you're my best friend, right Alice," I inquired.

"I know that you love me, Bells," she stated. "Now go have fun!" I hoped off my bike, and I ran up towards the stage. Ricky was smirking at me, and the others were smiling.

"Well, Bella always did want to make a big entrance," Tony said into the microphone as we watched Alice drive away. The screams were animate as they watched also. I took the mic from him.

"Hey guys," I shouted. "Sorry I'm late. There was something I had to do on my way here."

"What were you doing," Ricky questioned in my ear. "Peter and Edward were absolutely pissed."

"I'll tell you later," I smiled at him before I started talking to the audience. "Now, it's time for I will not BOW!"

_Fall___

_Now the dark begins to rise__  
__Save your breath, it's far from over__  
__Leave the lost and dead behind__  
__Now's your chance to run for cover___

_I don't wanna change the world__  
__I just wanna leave it colder__  
__Light the fuse and burn it up__  
__Take the path that leads to nowhere___

_All is lost again__  
__But I'm not giving in___

_I will not bow__  
__I will not break__  
__I will shut the world away__  
__I will not fall__  
__I will not fade__  
__I will take your breath away___

_Fall___

_Watch the end through dying eyes__  
__Now the dark is taking over__  
__Show me where forever dies__  
__Take the fall and run to Heaven___

_All is lost again__  
__But I'm not giving in___

_I will not bow__  
__I will not break__  
__I will shut the world away__  
__I will not fall__  
__I will not fade __  
__I will take your breath away___

_And I'll survive, paranoid__  
__I have lost the will to change__  
__And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate__  
__I will shut the world away___

_I will not bow__  
__I will not break__  
__I will shut the world away__  
__I will not fall__  
__I will not fade__  
__I will take your breath away___

_And I'll survive; paranoid__  
__I have lost the will to change__  
__And I'm not proud, cold-blooded fate__  
__I will shut the world away_

The crowd screamed as I waved. I looked over to see Police on the side. I handed the mic to Tony. "Tonight's all yours," I smiled. He looked at the side stage also and raised an eyebrow at me. "Tell you later." I walked off stage then. Is there anything I can do for you gentlemen?"

"Isabella Marie Swan, you are under arrest," the cop stated.

"I know," I stated as I put my wrist out. He handcuffed me from behind and grabbed my arm.

"What is the meaning of this," Peter questioned as he came over.

"Isabella is charged with speeding," the woman cop stated. "She reached upto at least 110 miles per hour, and she put the civilians in danger by going through a busy intersection with one Alice Brandon." I could see anger in Edward's eyes as he recognized Alice.

"Alice didn't do it," I stated. "I did; it was all my fault."

"Now, come with me miss," the woman said as she started pulling me away. They helped me into the cop car, and then we went off into the station. When I got there, I found Alice sitting in the cell. I walked in, and Alice sighed as she scooted over for me to sit.

"I'm so sorry, Alice," I said.

"It's alright," she smiled. "We at least had a little fun." I nodded in agreement to her words. "Esme and Renee are on their way here, by the way."

"I kind of thought that would happen," I sighed. "And you were right; Edward and Peter were pissed." We smirked at each other before started laughing, talking animatedly about our experience together.

_**Author's Note:**_** A fun chapter done!**

_**Emmett:**_** Sweet!**

_**Rosalie:**_** Bella would never do that.**

**Yes, I know that Bella wouldn't do that, but I found it extremely interesting, and I wanted to put it in for fun. It was just one of those moments, you know?**

**Anyways, I have to say that I did not create the song. It was Breaking Benjamin! They are awesome, highly recommended by me.**


	37. Chapter 36

"Come on people," I yelled. "We've got to move!" We were now back from the small tour that we had taken, and it was our first concert back, and it was going to be a surprise for the Cullen's and, hopefully, Alice also. I didn't know if it was yet."

"What's the rush, Bella," Emmett questioned. "It's not like we're in the army. Besides, it's your concert. You can be late as much as you want." I looked at Rosalie and she smacked him in the back of the head. We did that a lot.

"We're here, so let's get partying," Ricky joked. I groaned and went towards the elevator with the others traveling behind. We all fit in, barely, but there was room for one more person. I hit the floor for Tammy to get on, and she was there waiting, as we had explained. Tony and Tammy haven't seen each other since we got back.

"Hey baby," Tony stated as he tried to shrug his way out of the elevator, but I stopped him.

"We don't have time," I reminded him. "Get in, Tammy." She did as I said and we all went down. I soon felt his arms wrap around me.

"What's the rush, huh," he chuckled in my ear. I immediately relaxed and leaned into him.

"It's just an important show to me," I stated.

"Why," he questioned. I turned in his grasp and looked at him.

"This was the day I met you," I reminded him and gave him a kiss.

"Get a room," Ricky groaned.

"Don't have time," I countered. He groaned again and we all laughed. We were soon at the bottom floor. "I call the bike," I yelled as I started running. Jasper has been taking my bike out a lot lately, and I wanted to ride it tonight. I was soon at it, and I hopped on. Once my helmet was on, Edward came around the corner. I smiled to myself. I doubted he could see it though.

"Eger to go, aren't we," he chuckled and shook his head as he hopped on the bike behind me.

"By the time I get there, they'll be eating my dust," I stated as I started the bike. We were soon off. I felt him lay his head onto my shoulder and I sighed. I was so happy to have Edward with me now. I don't think that I would have ever been truly happy without him. It made me even happier that they were all here with me. The Cullen's will always be in my heart.

As I predicted, they were five minutes away when we got to the stadium. Edward and I got off and walked in. Peter was immediately at our side.

"What's took you guys so long," he yelled in frustration. "You are supposed to be on in two minutes!"

"It's not my fault that everybody wouldn't hustle at all," I shouted back. "I told them at least twenty frickin' times to move their asses, and they just take it slowly! Do you have any clue how annoying that is?"

"Where are the rest of them," he questioned.

"I took my bike," I stated.

"Bella," he groaned. "You weren't supposed to do that!"

"Well, do you know how frustrated they were making me," I questioned. "Do you, Peter, because I'm pretty sure if you were actually there, you would want some way to cool off too!" Edward put his arms around me to stop me from doing anything at all.

"We're here," Emmett yelled as the others arrived.

"Go now," Peter stated. We all ran out to the stage along with Rosalie. They all screamed for us as we came into the view. I looked around to see that it was a full house, and I smiled.

"Hey," I yelled into the microphone. "How's everyone doing tonight, on our first night back from the tour?" They all screamed their replies. My smile increased. "First of all, I have something to explain about this song. I have brought out a very special guest, and that is Rosalie Hale!" They all screamed in response. "She is going to help us with this song, and whenever we need her, but this is going to be a very special song for her." Rosalie looked at me in confusion. "This song is dedicated to her and her boy, Emmett." She stared at me in surprise. "It's a little theme to how they met." A small smile grew on her face as she listened to what I said and when the crowd screamed.

_I'm standing on a bridge__  
__I'm waiting in the dark__  
__I thought that you'd be here by now__  
__There's nothing but the rain__  
__No footsteps on the ground__  
__I'm listening but there's no sound___

_Isn't anyone tryin to find me?__  
__Won't somebody come take me home__  
__It's a damn cold night__  
__Trying to figure out this life__  
__Won't you take me by the hand__  
__Take me somewhere new__  
__I don't know who you are__  
__But I... I'm with you__  
__I'm with you___

_I'm looking for a place__  
__I'm searching for a face__  
__Is anybody here I know__  
__'Cause nothing's going right__  
__And everything's a mess__  
__And no one likes to be alone___

_Isn't anyone trying to find me?__  
__Won't somebody come take me home__  
__It's a damn cold night__  
__Trying to figure out this life__  
__Won't you take me by the hand__  
__Take me somewhere new__  
__I don't know who you are__  
__But I... I'm with you__  
__I'm with you___

_Oh why is everything so confusing__  
__Maybe I'm just out of my mind__  
__Yea yea yea___

_It's a damn cold night__  
__Trying to figure out this life__  
__Won't you take me by the hand__  
__Take me somewhere new__  
__I don't know who you are__  
__But I... I'm with you__  
__I'm with you___

_Take me by the hand__  
__Take me somewhere new__  
__I don't know who you are__  
__But I... I'm with you__  
__I'm with you___

_Take me by the hand__  
__Take me somewhere new__  
__I don't know who you are__  
__But I... I'm with you__  
__I'm with you__  
__I'm with you..._

After the song was done, Rosalie set down her violin and came and give me a hug. The crowd screamed with joy. "Thank you," Rosalie stated through her dry sobs. I smiled.

"No," I stated. She drew back with confusion. "Thank you, Rosalie, for everything that you've done." She gave me a smile before walking off the stage. The crowd screamed after her. I looked to see Emmett embrace Rosalie in a way I've never seen before. There wasn't any hot and heavy passion. It was all about love and it made me smile.

"Ready for the next song," I yelled. They all screamed. I made a quick decision. "This song is for my best friend, Alice!" Everyone screamed. I looked at Alice to see that she was truly shocked, and I knew that I won this one. "It's about how she feels around her man, Jasper, and how they connected at the right time." He wrapped his arms around her. She put her hands together to her lips as she watched me.

_I wake up in the morning,__  
__Put on my face.__  
__The one thats gonna get me,__  
__Through another day.__  
__Doesnt really matter,__  
__How I feel inside.__  
__This life is like a game sometimes...___

_Then you came around me,__  
__The walls just disappeared.__  
__Nothing to surround me,__  
__To keep me from my fears__  
__Im unprotected__  
__See how Ive opened up__  
__Youve made me trust___

_Cuz Ive never felt like this before__  
__Im naked... around you__  
__Does it show?__  
__You see right through me__  
__And I cant hide__  
__Im naked... around you__  
__And it feels so right...___

_Im trying to remember__  
__Why I was afraid__  
__To be myself__  
__And let the..... covers fall away__  
__Guess I never had__  
__Someone like you__  
__To help me fit__  
__In my skin___

_Cuz Ive never felt like this before__  
__Im naked__  
__Around you__  
__Does it show?__  
__You see right through me__  
__And I cant hide__  
__Im naked__  
__Around you__  
__And it feels so right___

_Im naked__  
__Oh oh yeah__  
__Does it show?__  
__Yeah, Im naked__  
__Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah__  
__Oh oh__  
__Im naked around you__  
__Does it show?___

_Im so naked around you__  
__And I cant hide__  
__Youre gonna, youre gonna see right through.......__  
__Your gonna see right through...__  
__Oh yeah___

_Im naked around you__  
__And I cant hide.........__  
__Your gonna see right through baby..._

After the song, I was rampaged by a very excited Pixie. She jumped up and down with joy as she hugged me, and I laughed.

"Everyone, this is my Pixie of a best friend, Alice," I yelled into the mic after she let me go. They all screamed for her, and she waved before walking off the stage. "Isn't she a bundle of joy?" They all screamed. "Just don't go shopping with her. You will DIE from exhaustion!" They all laughed at that, and I did too.

"Now, this next song is dedicated to someone very special to me," I stated. They all grew silent. "It's for my boyfriend, Edward."

_**Author's Note:**_** Another chapter done!**

_**Emmett: **_**Oh, come on! I wanted to be able to see which song that she chooses for Eddie!**

_**Edward:**_** It's not Eddie, Emmett! It's Edward.**

_**Emmett: **_**Eddie.**

_**Edward:**_** It's Edward!**

_**Emmett:**_** …Eddie**

_**Edward:**_** I'm going to kill you, Emmett!**

_**Esme:**_** Stop it now, both of you. If you don't, I won't let you read the next chapter.**

_**Emmett and Edward both:**_** But mom!**

_**Esme:**_** No, if you too aren't going to act reasonable, then you both will have to deal with the consequences.**

_**Emmett:**_** But she chooses such great songs!**

_**Edward:**_** But they aren't hers, Emmett.**

**Edward's right. The songs aren't mine. They are all Avril Lavigne's for this chapter. She's got some awesome songs, so if you haven't heard of her yet, LISTEN TO HER!!!! I'd also like to say that I don't own the Twilight characters at all. It would be nice if I did, but I don't. Anyways, don't forget. Don't call Edward, Eddie.**


	38. Chapter 37

_I always needed time on my own__  
__I never thought I'd need you there when I cried__  
__And the days feel like years when I'm alone__  
__And the bed where you lie__  
__Is made up on your side___

_When you walk away__  
__I count the steps that you take__  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?___

_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart,__  
__I'm missing you__  
__When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too__  
__When you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day__  
__And make it ok___

_I miss you___

_I've never felt this way before__  
__Everything that I do,__  
__reminds me of you,__  
__and the clothes you left, they lie on the floor__  
__And they smell just like you__  
__I love the things that you do___

_When you walk away__  
__I count the steps that you take__  
__Do you see how much I need you right now?___

_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__And When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too__  
__And When you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear to always get me through the day__  
__And make it ok___

_(I miss you )___

_We were made for each other__  
__Out here forever__  
__I know we were__  
__Yeah yeah__  
__And all I ever wanted was for you to know__  
__everything I do I give my heart and soul__  
__I can hardly breathe I need to feel you here with me Yeah...___

_When you're gone__  
__The pieces of my heart are missing you__  
__And When you're gone__  
__The face I came to know is missing too__  
__And When you're gone__  
__The words I need to hear, will always get me through the day__  
__And make it ok___

_I miss you..._

I looked at Edward, and I smiled at him. He stayed where he was. I put the mic back on the stand and walked off to drag him out. Emmett helped me. The crowd screamed wild when they beheld Edward. I knew that it was because of how uncontrollably sexy he was. I smiled, trying to avoid Edward's glare and chuckled to myself. I took the mic again when we made it to center stage.

"Everyone, this is Edward," I stated. They screamed wild. And then there was chanting.

"Kiss her, kiss her, kiss her," it was heard throughout the stadium. I smiled at them and avoided Edward's gaze. All of the sudden, I was swept off my feet and Edward's lips met mine. He chuckled at my surprised expression, but it soon started growing passionate. My fingers started tangling in his hair, and I forgot about the screaming fans for a moment. It was just Edward and I. I pulled back first and pressed my forehead to his.

"I love you," I whispered. His eyes glowed with love and happiness.

"You are my life, Bella," he stated. I heard it farther off into the distance, and I realized that he had the mic. The screaming increased.

"I need to be put down, Edward," I stated.

"Never," he replied and kissed me again. The screaming just increased. I chuckled.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you," I murmured against his lips. He nodded. I sighed. "I have a concert to do, Edward."

"Tony's going to take over," Edward said into the mic and handed it to Tony before he carried me off stage. I shook my head when we got backstage. He put me down and then he wrapped his arms around me. I laid my head against his shoulder. He kissed my head.

"Showing off much, Edward," Rosalie questioned while she quirked her eyebrow.

"That's what Bella gets for making me go on stage," he stated while squeezing my waist. I laughed.

"Good evening," I heard Tony yell. The crowd screamed. "Well, isn't Edward a womanizer, huh?" They screamed louder and I heard a few 'I love you, Edward's. I frowned at that, but I let it go. "What about Bella, huh? Don't you think that they're a cute couple." The screamed erupted ten times fold. I stared in surprise.

"Anyways," Tony stated after they calmed down. "Bella isn't the only one who has dedications tonight. I have one also, and that is for my girlfriend, Tammy." I looked over at Tammy to see her smiling with tears in her eyes.

_I see you standing here__  
__But you're so far away__  
__Starving for your attention__  
__You don't even know my name___

_You're going through so much__  
__But I know that I could be the one to hold you___

_Every single day__  
__I find it hard to say__  
__I could be yours alone__  
__You will see someday__  
__That all along the way__  
__I was yours to hold__  
__I was yours to hold__  
__I see you walking by___

_Your hair always hiding your face__  
__I wonder why you've been hurting__  
__I wish I had some way to say___

_You're going through so much__  
__Don't you know that I will be the one to hold you___

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach__  
__You should know__  
__I'm ready when you're ready for me__  
__And I'm waiting for the right time__  
__For the day I catch your eye__  
__To let you know__  
__That I'm yours to hold___

_I'm stretching but you're just out of reach__  
__I'm ready when you're ready for me_

"My next song also for Tammy, is Far Away," Tony stated.

_This time, this place  
Misused, mistakes  
Too long, too late  
Who was i to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'cause you know,  
You know, you know_

That i love you  
I have loved you all along  
And i miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

One my knees, i'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'cause with you, i'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but i won't give up  
'cause you know,  
You know, you know

That i love you  
I have loved you all along  
And i miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
And you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'cause i needed  
I need to hear you say  
That i love you  
I have loved you all along  
And i forgive you  
For being away for far too long

So keep breathing  
'cause i'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me and, never let me go

After Tony was done, Tammy ran out onto the stage and he scooped her up. He twirled her around and then kissed her. The crowd was going wild. Then Tammy came back, and Tony was on the mic again. "Alright, the next song is for someone that we all know, who has been on this stage and dedicated herself to every moment to this band, and that is, Bella."

_No record deal, no dream fulfilled, no three minute video__  
__No catchy jingle, no big hit single playing on the radio___

_Can make me happy__  
__Can make me feel the way you do__  
__Can make me happy__  
__I wanna make you happy too___

_No flashy cars, no movie stars, no man, woman, boy or girl__  
__No fancy things, no diamond rings, nothing in the whole wide world___

_Can make me happy__  
__Can make me feel the way you do__  
__You make me happy__  
__I want to make you happy too__  
__You make me happy__  
__You make me feel the way I do__  
__You make me happy__  
__I wish the whole world knew you too___

_No I cannot count the ways you have made my life so blessed__  
__All I know is that you came and made beauty of my mess___

_And you make me happy__  
__You make me feel the way I do__  
__You make me happy__  
__I want to make you happy too_

I ran onto the stage and gave them a big hug, all of them. They jokingly complained, but they accepted it nonetheless. Tony then took up the mic again. The guys were exiting the stage, and they pulled me with them. I was confused by it, and Tony winked at me before speaking. "This next song isn't one of mine or of Bella's, but it's of a special guest. He made it for the person that he loves and who he'll always love forever," Tony stated. I just stared in confusion. Then I noticed a piano being moved to center stage. I stared at it with even more confusion. "Give it up for Bella's boyfriend, Edward!"

_**Author's Note:**_** There you go. Another chapter closer to the end.**

_**Emmett: **_**You had to stop there?!**

_**Alice:**_** You got a lot more coming than that!**

_**Rosalie:**_** Are you sure that she does?**

_**Alice: **_**Of course, I am.**

_**Rosalie:**_** I'm not completely sure really.**

_**Alice:**_** You want to make a bet on that?**

_**Rosalie:**_** How much?**

**Remember, never bet against Alice. Stephenie Meyer even wrote it in her books. Never forget it! You will lose every time. The songs were from Avril Lavigne, Skillet, Nickelback and Ayiesha Woods! Happy (by Ayiesha Woods) is in the movie, **_**My Life in Ruins**_**, and I definitely recommend it to those that like a comedy chickflick. Listen to the songs, and you'll love them!**


	39. Chapter 38

**Bella's POV**

The crowd screamed and Edward unwrapped his arms from around me and went out to the piano. I finally figured out what he was doing. He was playing my lullaby, the one that I haven't heard since he left me. I sat on the ground because I felt faint with emotions. I felt a calm come over me, but I shook my head. Jasper stopped then.

"As Tony was saying," Edward stated into the mic. "I am going to play a song that I wrote. I had written it when I met the most amazing person in my whole entire life, and I wouldn't be the man I am today, if I hadn't met her. It's called Bella's lullaby." I felt myself gasp as he said that name, making my guess come true, and then he finally started playing my song. (_**AN:**_** It's the full piano Bella's Lullaby, not the one from the movie. I like the other one better, but if you haven't listened to it, then you should. You'll see why it's way better than the one from the movie.**) By the end of the song, I realized that I was crying. Edward turned to look at me and I got up and ran into his arms. He ran his hands around my back in calming circles, and I rested my head in the croak of his neck and shoulder. The crowd screamed as I tried to calm down. He hummed the song over and over again, and then I fell into unconsciousness.

**Edward's POV**

I carried her off the stage, and I could have sworn that I heard some aww's. Tony ran out on stage to close the show up, and we started walking out.

"Jasper, you get the bike," I stated.

"Sweet," he smiled before running towards it. He was extremely happy to have someone there to ride with him when we were able to enter Bella's life again. He's been addicted to her bike ever since, knowing that Bella's been getting a little mad about that, but she didn't say much about the subject, just because she was glad we were with her again.

"Wait up," Alice yelled as she ran after her mate. She had taken to riding whenever she could. She loved being the passenger after riding with Bella.

"You really know how to bring Bella's emotion out," Ricky chuckled as he looked at the sleeping Bella. "She really did love that song. We've all heard it before."

"What do you mean," he questioned.

"You should know where," Antonio stated as he climbed into the passenger seat. "Sleep talking has kept us all up." I chuckled as I pulled her onto my lap after I entered the car. "We've all felt the painful nights where Bella had kept us up because of it."

"She used to be so bad that we weren't even allowing her to stay in the same room sometimes," Ricky smirked before driving the hummer. Then, we were on our way back to the apartment.

_**Author's Note:**_** Done!**

_**Emmett:**_** that's it! That's all you are going to have for this chapter?**

**I'm sorry that this chapter is so short, but I'm doing it for a reason. I don't want to say it and ruin the surprise, so you are just going to have to wait for the next update. I'm sorry for those who wanted more!**

**Anyways, as I said in the chapter, the version I picked out for Bella's Lullaby was by Carter Burwell. It's better than the one in the movie, that's what I believed, so that's why I chose this one to be in this story.**

**I'll try to update soon!**


	40. Chapter 39

**Bella's POV**

I woke up to smell Edward's scent right beneath me. I knew that he was here with me then. Then I opened my eyes, and I looked up into Edward's face. He had one of those crooked smiles for me, and I couldn't help but smile back. And then I frowned.

"What is it," he questioned. "What's wrong?" I brought my hand up to touch the skin under his eyes where it was all black, along with his eyes.

"You haven't been hunting properly," I answered, still looking at him with concern.

"Bella, I'll be fine," he sighed. I shook my head.

"No, you are and your family, along with Michael, are going to go hunting," I finalized. "And now, Edward."

"But, Bella," he complained. It's strange to hear him complaining again. "I don't want to leave your side ever again."

"Well then, why don't you just change me," I questioned. "If you don't want to 'leave my side ever again'."

"Bella, that's not fair," he growled.

"Go hunting, Edward," I stated as I walked towards the bathroom. "Or I'm going to have Emmett, Jasper and Michael drag you out."

"Bella," he complained.

"Emmett," I yelled. "Edward needs to go hunting, and he won't go!"

"So what," he yelled back.

"Haven't you ever wanted to drag him out of here?" Emmett was in the doorway within minutes with a huge grin on his face. Edward turned to glare at me. "I love you too, Edward, and have fun!" I entered the bathroom then, and I started to get ready for the day. It didn't take too long before I was ready, and then I exited the rooms, finding that Edward and the others weren't gone yet.

"I know you said that we have to go hunting," Edward said before I could say anything. "We're waiting for Michael to show up here first." I nodded in approval before going to give him a kiss on the cheek. Then I skipped off into the kitchen, and I started making breakfast, but not before turning Ricky's iPod on. The first song made me smile. It was Dead by My Chemical Romance; one of the greatest Rock songs that I've ever heard. I couldn't help but to start singing and dancing to it.

_Yeah!___

_And if your heart stops beating__  
__I'll be here wondering did you get what you deserve?__  
__The ending of your life__  
__And if you get to heaven__  
__I'll be here waiting, babe__  
__Did you get what you deserve?__  
__The end, and if your life won't wait__  
__Then your heart can't take this___

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?__  
__No one ever had much nice to say__  
__I think they never liked you anyway__  
__Oh take me from the hospital bed__  
__Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.__  
__And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?__  
__Ohh dead.___

_Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish__  
__You never fell in love__  
__Did you get what you deserve?__  
__The ending of your life__  
__And if you get to heaven__  
__I'll be here waiting, babe__  
__Did you get what you deserve?__  
__The end, and if your life won't wait__  
__Then your heart can't take this___

_Have you heard the news that you're dead?__  
__No one ever had much nice to say__  
__I think they never liked you anyway__  
__Oh take me from the hospital bed__  
__Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?__  
__And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?___

_And in my honest observation__  
__During this operation__  
__Found a complication in your heart__  
__So long, 'Cause now you've got (now you've got)__  
__Maybe just two weeks to live__  
__Is that the most the both of you can give?_

Just then, I turned to see that Ricky was in the room at the guitar solo part, and I smiled before we started dancing to it. We always did during this song.__

_One, two, one two three four!___

_LA LA LA LA LA!__  
__LA LA LA LA LA LA!__  
__LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!__  
__Well come on,__  
__LA LA LA LA LA!__  
__LA LA LA LA LA LA!__  
__LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!__  
__Oh motherf*****,___

_If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)__  
__Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)__  
__If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)__  
__Then why are we laughing?__  
__If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)__  
__Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)__  
__If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)__  
__Then why am I dead?__  
__DEAD!_

"Nice wake up song," Ricky smirked as I handed him a plate of scrambled eggs and some sausage.

"Well thank you," I smiled before grabbing some for the other guys. I started walking towards the bedroom.

"Need any help with that, Bella," Rosalie questioned.

"Not in a second," I breathed and I sighed in relief as my plan worked. The boys came out of the room, looking for the food, and they quickly grabbed what they could get.

"Thank you, Bella," they yelled in chorus as they made their way to the dining room table.

"No problem," I smiled. Then there was a knock on the door. I watched as Alice skipped over to the door, and Michael was in the hall.

"Hi, Michael," Alice grinned as she dragged him into the room.

"Who's the vamp," Ricky questioned.

"It's Peter's boyfriend," I answered as I sat next to them.

"Wow," he answered. "Never thought he was telling the truth."

"Ricky, be nice," I stated before digging in to eat. The others followed suit.

"Alright, we're going to get going now," Alice informed us. "We'll be back in a couple of days."

"Bye," we yelled in unison before starting to eat again. Edward came and gave me a hug since the smell repunged him, and then they went out the door.

"So what's on the addenda today," Antonio questioned.

"Well, I'm done with a song that I wrote," Romeo said quietly.

"That's great, Romeo," I replied. "Why didn't you tell us you were writing one before?" He just shrugged. "Let's go practice then." We all walked towards the elevator, and once we were done, we walked out, and waited for the hummer. Once we were on the road, we went to the recording studio. I smiled as we made it there, happy that we were able to go. We worked on the song a little before we started practicing.

"Let's do this thing," Tony smiled as he stood up to the mic, being the one singing this song.

_Just a kid, just a fool__  
__Always trying to play it so cool__  
__So he did what he knew__  
__He left home and he dropped out of school___

_He wanted fame, fame, fame__  
__Even just a little bit of shame, shame, shame__  
__He would sell his soul over in__  
__Changed his name, never going to get it back, no___

_He's got money, but he's way off track__  
__So lonely that it makes him think back__  
__To his family and his friends and the lady he left back home__  
__He's loaded and alone__  
__He's loaded and alone___

_Still a kid, still a fool__  
__Still trying to break all the rules__  
__A big house, with too many rooms__  
__An ego, to go with it too___

_He got his fame, fame, fame__  
__More than just a little bit of shame, shame, shame__  
__That he sold his soul over in__  
__Changed his name, never going to get it back, no___

_He's got money, but he's way off track__  
__So lonely that it makes him think back__  
__To his family and his friends and the lady he left back home__  
__He's loaded and alone__  
__He's loaded and alone___

_He got his fame, fame, fame__  
__Such a shame, shame, shame___

_He's got money, but he's way off track__  
__So lonely that it makes him think back__  
__To his family and his friends and the lady he left back home___

_He's got money, but he's way off track__  
__So lonely that it makes him think back__  
__To his family and his friends and the lady he left back home___

_He's loaded and alone__  
__He's loaded and alone___

_He wanted fame, fame, fame__  
__And such a shame, shame, shame__  
__He got his fame, fame, fame__  
__Such a shame, shame, shame___

_Yeah,__  
__Lonely, lonely, lonely, lone__  
__Lonely, lonely, lonely, lone__  
__Yeah, yeah, yeah_

_**Author's Note:**_** Another chapter done!**

_**Emmett:**_** awesome songs!**

_**Rosalie:**_** I guess that they weren't **_**that**_** bad.**

**I do not own the songs. They are from My Chemical Romance and Hinder. Awesome songs, awesome band, just all-in-all totally awesome! Anyways, thanks for reading my story. If you haven't read already, all the songs are on my website:**

**www .brokenfromthepast .webs .com [no spaces included in URL]**

_**Alice:**_** Check everyone of the songs because there are soon going to be no more songs…**

**Alice, no giving any hints!**


	41. Chapter 40

**Bella's POV**

"That was great, Romeo," I smiled after they were done playing. "Love the lyrics and emotion in it. I'd say that we'd be able to put it in our next song." I watched as a surprised smile grew across his face. I couldn't help but smile at that also.

"Bella, is there anything you'd like to practice for yourself since we're here," Tony questioned.

"Sure, let's practice Again," I said as I walked into the room. Tony stepped out to work the sound board.

_I love the way that your heart breaks__  
__with every injustice and deadly fate__  
__Praying it all be new__  
__and living like it all depends on you___

_Here you are down on your knees again__  
__trying to find air to breathe again__  
__And only surrender will help you now__  
__I love you please see and believe again___

_I love that you're never satisfied__  
__with face value wisdom and happy lies__  
__you take what they say and go back and cry__  
__you're so close to me that you nearly died___

_Here you are down on your knees again__  
__trying to find air to breathe again__  
__And only surrender will help you now__  
__I love you please see and believe again___

_they don't have to understand you__  
__be strong__  
__wait and know I understand you__  
__be strong__  
__be strong___

_Here you are down on your knees again__  
__trying to find air to breathe again__  
__Only surrender will help you now__  
__The floodgates are breaking__  
__they're pouring out___

_Here you are down on your knees__  
__trying to find air to breathe__  
__right where I want you to be again__  
__i love you please see and believe again___

_Here you are down on your knees again__  
__trying to find air to breathe again__  
__Right where I want you to be again__  
__See and believe!_

"Great job as always, Bella," Tony smiled. "Alright, that's a rap for today!"

"Let's get going then," I said as I started walking out. The others followed me. Once we made it to the hotel, I made a quick decision. "Hey, guys, I'm going to take a joy ride. It's one of those nice days, and I don't want to miss it."

"Alright, we'll see you when you get back," Ricky replied as they walked in. I walked towards my bike, and then I got on, riding and feeling free. I just kept riding, going out of the city limits, enough to get into the fields around the New York area, just enjoying the day.

**Alice's POV**

_I've got you now_, I thought as I was chasing down a deer. The deer was running for its life away from me, but I caught it before it got as far as a hundred yards away from its starting running point. It felt so nice to finally drink some blood, being with the humans around Bella. I knew that the others felt the same, along with Edward, no matter how much he wanted to admit it. Bella's blood still drove him crazy, but I knew that it wasn't as bad as when they first met. We still kept up the precautions though.

Just then, a vision hit me.

_ Bella was out riding her motorcycle somewhere in the country side. It was like I was watching from another person's eyes as they stared hungrily at Bella, waiting for the precise moment to do something. No one else was around, and Bella was just driving, enjoying the sun. She didn't seem to know about the danger that lurked around her._

_ Then, I was suddenly moving. I ran towards Bella, and I jumped onto her bike, making her knock over with the bike. Bella screamed in pain as she hit the blacktop of the road, and the assailant was laughing manically. Then, I was watching it from another person's view. Bella was laying in the middle of the road, and a woman with flowing red hair was standing over her. I instantly recognized her as Victoria._

_ "Bella," I called. It sounded like Peter. That's when Victoria's head snapped towards him. He started to back away, trying to get back into the car, but Victoria was faster than him. He was knocked out within minutes, and then I switched again, but this time to Bella's eyes. She watched as Victoria knocked Peter out._

_ "No," she whispered in horror as she realized what was happening._

_ "Well," Victoria smirked as she strode towards her. She was stalking towards her, knowing that she was winning the game James had started. "Where is your precious mate now, punny human? He's not here to save you, huh? Well that's too bad because no one's going to save you now."_

That's when Victoria knocked her out, and I was snapped out of the vision. I screamed in horror at what had occurred, and Jasper was by me within minutes, trying to stop my screams. I couldn't stop. I just couldn't.

"Alice," he yelled, trying to send calming waves towards me. They didn't work. "What's wrong!"

"BELLA," I screamed.

_**Author's Note:**_** So the climax has begun!**

_**Edward: **_**NO! They couldn't have taken my Bella. I wouldn't have allowed it!**

_**Emmett:**_** NO! You had to stop there! I need to find out what happens.**

_**Edward:**_** They took Bella, my Bella, and you're saying that you are worried about reading more?**

_**Emmett:**_** Yeah, so? She's not my mate! She's my sister. And have a little faith in this author. She's not going to let Bella die, right?**

_**Edward:**_** Alice!**

_**Alice:**_** Sorry, Edward, I was sworn to secrecy on this one. You are just going to have to read and find out.**

**That's right. I'm not letting Alice tell anyone what's going to happen. You are just going to have to wait until I update! Woha ha ha ha! *evil smile enter***

_**Emmett:**_** That's just creepy!**

**Anyways, I do not own the Cullen's and Bella (I get the rest!). I also don't own Again by Flyleaf! Alright, see you guys when I update!**


	42. Chapter 41

**Edward's POV**

I was hunting, and then all of the sudden, I heard Alice scream with pain and agony in her voice. I quickly ran towards where she was, but before I was even there, I heard the name I didn't want to hear. "BELLA!"

"No, no, no, no, it can't be," I sobbed as I was assaulted with the vision Alice was replaying in her head, as if she was trying to feel if it was real. I entered the area, and I felt my knees weaken as I watched, and I collapsed when the vision ended.

"Alice, Alice," Jasper yelled as he tried to quiet her screams. "We can't help Bella if you don't tell us what's happening!"

"Sh—She's kid—kidnapped," I gasped when Alice could not. That's when it truly hit me. I could feel myself start hyperventilating, and I felt as if I couldn't get enough air. There was only one time that that had happened before.

"Edward," Esme's worried voice came to my ears as she started rubbing my back. "What do you mean?"

"Bella, no," Alice wailed as she clutched her head, trying to find out what was going to happen next through her visions. I watched as she tried to find anything, hoping that my Bella wasn't dead.

"Alice, find her," I whispered. "Please, please find her." It was then that her eyes met mine and I watched as they glazed over as she had another vision.

"I've found her."

**Bella's POV**

I felt my conscious wake and I started to open my eyes. I looked around to see that I was in an abandoned factory. No one was in front of me when I looked, and I tried to move my arms and legs, but they were tied at the wrists and ankles. I started to look around, and when I turned over to look what was behind me, I saw Peter.

"Peter," I whispered as I tried to scramble over to him the best I could under the circumstances. I started shaking him and I heard him groan. I sighed in relief as I saw his eyes open.

"Bella," he questioned. "What's happening?"

"I—I don't know, Peter," I answered. "I think that—."

"So you're finally awake, huh," a chilling voice said as we heard her footsteps walking towards us. We turned our heads to look to see that it was Victoria.

"Victoria, let him go," I pleaded. "Please, he has nothing to do with this!"

"No, Bella, he does has something to do with this," she smiled creepily. "You see, in our world, vampires don't mate with humans. You two are the only exceptions to this rule, and I plan to see to it that you two will be exterminated, completely."

"He doesn't have a—."

"Don't even try to say that, Bella, because I've been watching you two, for quite some time," she interrupted. "Ever since you killed my James."

"Look, Victoria, James—."

"Don't you dare say his name," she hissed. I stayed quiet along with Peter. "Now, where were we? Oh yes. Peter is also here because I want you to feel pain. Pain must unbelievably close enough that will torment you until you die." She walked over to Peter and picked him up by the scuff of his neck.

"Victoria," I screamed, but it was too late. She bit into Peter's neck as easily as slicing into butter. "No." My whispered was over casted by Peter's screams of agony. She threw him away as if he was some piece of trash, and I watched with teary eyes as Peter convulsed as the venom slowly entered his body. It hurt so much to see one of my friends that I have grown so close to over the short time that we've known each other being tormented in front of me.

"Now, it's your turn," Victoria said as she crouched right next to me and cut the ropes, but I knew I wouldn't be able to escape. There was no way to escape with her in the area. "See, I've been listening to your music that you've created, and I've found just the one for this perfect time. Let's play it, shall we?"

_By now you should know everything you say__  
__Can and will be used against you some day__  
__I got the microphone so don't go too far__  
__Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are___

_I don't even care how you're gonna feel__  
__Cause I've already tried to give you something real__  
__So go ahead and get mad never talk to me again__  
__I don't even care cause I got my___

_Revenge__  
__Revenge__  
__Revenge__  
__Got my revenge___

_One night you're begging me to stay__  
__The next night you push me away__  
__I don't need you're promising to give it up__  
__Is too late cause now I'm giving up___

_Revenge__  
__Revenge__  
__Got my revenge___

_By now you should know everything you say__  
__Can and will be used against you some day__  
__I got the microphone so don't go too far__  
__Cause I'm gonna tell the whole world how you really are___

_So go ahead and get mad never talk to me again__  
__I don't even care cause I got my___

_Revenge__  
__Revenge__  
__Got my revenge___

_Revenge__  
__Revenge__  
__Revenge__  
__Got my revenge___

_Revenge__  
__Revenge_

During the whole song, she was torturing me. At the beginning, I felt her foot come down and cripple my right wrist. My scream almost matched Peter's in pain. I felt her twist my left leg and I felt the bone come off from where it was attached to the hip. Then she catapulted me all the way across the factory room. I felt myself scream in pain as my spine started to hurt. I couldn't even feel my leg anymore. I looked down to see that it was still attached. There was no blood fall yet either.

She flew to where I was and she punched me in the chest, making some of my ribs crack from the pressure. Then she punched my stomach. My body felt like it was in torturous physical pain.

"Now, it's time that I finish what James had started," she whispered as she picked up my wrist with the crestfallen scar on it. She bit into it, and I screamed in agony as the venom started running through my veins. She let go, and then she did the same thing to my left arm and then she bit my feet. "Now, it will be slow and torturous to you, but I cannot see you living through what else I have for you because I am going to let this venom stay in your system to torment you. It's the worst pain anyone would ever experience, and I have caught you in it." She smiled sadistically before tossing me across the room. I screamed in pain as my back hit the balcony ramp, and I heard a very solid crack through my throbbing ears. The only thing that I could feel below my waist was the venom rampaging through my body. I didn't have the strength to hold on to the bars through the pain, and I felt myself slip from it, and I was going to crash into the ground.

_**Author's Note:**_** Victoria's revenge: complete**

_**Rosalie:**_** You are very cruel.**

_**Emmett: **_**Ouch, that must have hurt!**

**Yes, it was probably very painful, and I'm glad that this is just inside of my imagination, instead of actually happening to me…or anyone else for that matter. I would never like to cause this much pain on someone, but when someone's out for revenge, for a slow and painful death, this came to mind.**

**Anyways, I have to say that I don't own any of the characters, except Peter and the band (along with Michael). And I definitely do not own Revenge by Plain White T's! Great song, great song.**

**Alright, see you in the next chapter!**


	43. Chapter 42

**Edward's POV**

We were running towards the warehouse that Bella was in, and I couldn't help but flinch in pain as I watched what was happening to Bella in my head. Emmett was carrying Alice, and she was continuing to have visions about Bella. There were tears that would never fall in her distracted eyes. Everyone was running as fast as they could, especially Michael and I since it is our mates that are in danger.

"No," Alice whispered as she watched Bella being thrown for the last time, high up towards the balcony. I watched it in my own mind in horror as Bella's back hit the railing and Bella's back split in half almost from the impact. She was screaming in pain, and there was no way that I could save her.

"No," I growled as I noticed she was slipping from the railing, towards the ground that was at least four stories. I started to run faster, but I couldn't help but watch in my mind as she finally lost contact with the railing and was falling towards her death. "NO!"

"Bella," Alice cried along with me, and everyone picked up their pace. We made it into the warehouse to see that Bella was only 50 feet from the ground. I watched as Jasper made a jump for it and he successfully caught Bella in his grip. She screamed in pain from the contact, but I felt Jasper trying to dull the pain for her, if at least a little.

"NO," Victoria screamed in rage as she started running towards where Bella was lying on the ground now. She was stopped by Rosalie.

"Bitch," Rosalie growled before launching herself at Victoria. She and Victoria fell to the ground, and they were wrestling, trying to gain dominance. Victoria didn't stand a chance as Esme went and ripped her head off.

"That's what she gets for hurting one of my girls," Esme growled as she spit at the discarded body.

"Peter," Michael sobbed as he ran over to where his mate was withering in pain. "Carlisle, is there anything that you can do?"

"Michael, you have to decide on your own if you want Peter to stay human or a vampire. It is all up to you. I must attend to Bella, to at least try to stop the bleeding during her change.

"Carlisle, isn't there something we would be able to do for Bella," I questioned.

"Not this time, Edward," he said sorrowfully. "Bella is going to have to be turned into a vampire if she wants to survive. If we stopped the change, the best condition she would be in is she would be paralyzed. This time, she's going to become one of us." I nodded solemnly before walking over to Bella. She reached her hand out to me to hold and I grasped it, not keeping the venom from entering my eyes.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there to protect you, Bella," I sobbed. Then I heard a song on the track that Victoria had played, that I couldn't help but feel like it was Bella's creation.

_The good life is what I need__  
__Too many people stepping over me__  
__The only thing that's been on my mind__  
__The one thing I need before I die___

_All I want__  
__Is a little of the good life__  
__All I need__  
__Is to have a good time__  
__The good life__  
__All I want__  
__Is a little of the good life__  
__All I need__  
__Is to have a good time__  
__The good life__  
__(The good life)___

_I don't really know who I am__  
__It's time for me to take a stand__  
__I need a change and I need it fast__  
__I know that any day could be the last___

_All I want__  
__Is a little of the good life__  
__All I need__  
__Is to have a good time__  
__The good life__  
__All I want__  
__Is a little of the good life__  
__All I need__  
__Is to have a good time__  
__The good life___

_Hold on, hold on__  
__I always wanted it this way__  
__(You never wanted it this way)__  
__Hold on, hold on__  
__I always wanted this way__  
__(You didn't ask for it this way)__  
__I always wanted it this way___

_(The good life)__  
__All I want__  
__Is a little of the good life__  
__All I need__  
__Is to have a good time__  
__The good life__  
__All I want__  
__Is a little of the good life__  
__All I need__  
__Is to have a good time__  
__The good life__  
__(The good life)_

"Bella," Rosalie smiled. "She always wanted this life. Now, she's going to have it."

_**Author's Note:**_** And Bella in the next few chapters *drum roll please* is going to be a full out VAMPIRE!!!! And the crowd goes wild!**

_**Emmett:**_** YAY!!!!**

_**Rosalie:**_** Too many wild, crazy people around.**

_**Emmett:**_** Oh, you know you love me, baby.**

_**Rosalie:**_** Yeah, yeah, yeah…**

**I don't owe any of the characters (the Cullen's and Bella, I mean), and I don't own, the Good Life by Three Days Grace! Awesome song, great band. Listen to them.**

**Alright, until next chapter!**


	44. Chapter 43

"Where are Peter and Bella going to go," Michael questioned after we had burned Victoria's body. Now, we had to take care of our loved ones, but we didn't know where to put them.

"We can take them to our New Hampshire house," Rosalie suggested.

"Would they make it," Michael questioned, worried about Peter.

"Yes, they would," Alice answered. "I see you going with Esme and Carlisle."

"What about me," I questioned.

"I don't see you going with, Edward," she replied. "I see you breaking the news to the band, along with the rest of us."

"I'll go, if you want me to," Rosalie suggested.

"No, I don't want to leave Bella," I stated.

"Dude, she won't be up and about for a couple of days. I think they can handle it," Emmett boomed. I stared down at Bella as she withered on the ground, and I started to shake my head slowly.

"Edward, we're going to need you to help figure out the problem of getting Bella to disappear," Alice said as she put her hand on my shoulder. "I'm going to need you to help me."

"You can just look through visions," I stated.

"But you can help me determine what's right," she replied. She sighed and nodded at what she had to say. "Carlisle, take her, while Michael, you take Peter. You are going to have to run there." They nodded, and they picked them up before starting to run with Esme.

_I'll make sure she's safe, Edward_, Carlisle's thoughts floated in my head before I was being pulled by Alice towards the cars with the others. We got in, and we sped towards the apartment. Once we got to the room, they immediately knew that something was bad.

"What happened," Ricky questioned.

"Peter and Bella were attacked," Alice answered, breaking the news to them quickly so they wouldn't have to wait like they didn't want. They all fell into chairs and stared in shock.

"Ho—How," Romeo questioned.

"It was from a roaming vampire," Rosalie answered. "We got there too late."

"Va—vampire," a voice was heard around the corner. We all turned to see it was Tammy. "They aren't really."

"Come here, babe," Tony soothed as he walked towards her. She allowed him to pull her towards the chair he was originally sitting in, and she proceeded to sit on his lap.

"Tammy, they are real," Alice answered when no one else said anything. "Or else, I would be in a grave right now, along with the other Cullens."

"So, you guys are all vampires," she questioned anxiously. We all nodded. She took this information in slowly, trying to keep calm.

"They are vegetarian vamps, though," Tony said. "They only drink animal blood." Tammy nodded, and she relaxed a little bit.

"So Bella's turning into a vampire right now, along with Peter," she asked. I nodded slowly as everyone's heads turned towards me. No one spoke as they took this news in.

"Then why are you here," Ricky questioned.

"We thought it would be best if Edward came along with us to break the news," Alice said. "I saw that it would help a little bit. Plus, I needed his help in trying to make Bella disappear, especially since she's so famous.

"Well, when do our transformations start," Ricky questioned after a couple of minutes of silence.

"What," Rosalie questioned, completely confused.

"Well, for the band and Bella and I, we always were a team, and I was thinking that we'd stick together, like a team. And since Bella is turning into a vampire, we wouldn't be much of a team if we didn't."

"You guys want to change into vampires," Alice questioned, trying to see visions of it actually happening, as Ricky's statement had taken her completely by surprise.

"Well, I want to be turned, but I don't know about the rest of them, honestly," Ricky shrugged, looking at the others to see their decision.

"Well, you know, I'm always with you guys," Romeo smiled before giving a high five to Ricky.

"I'm going to leave it up to Tammy because I want to be with her," Tony replied, looking at Tammy with love in his eyes. I couldn't stand the look because Bella was in pain right now.

"I really only have these people as my family," Tammy stated. "I have no human connection, so I guess I'm in."

"Tammy, you have to understand that this is forever you are talking about," Rosalie said. "You can't decide to get out later; this is your last chance at bugging out." Tammy stared at her for a second before switching her gaze to Tony.

"But I'll have Tony forever, instead of a couple of decades," she whispered. "Life for humans is too small to completely accept everyone. "I'll do it!"

"What about you, Antonio," Ricky questioned when he didn't say anything.

"I can't guys," he stated. "I just can't. It wouldn't be worth it without Maria."

"We understand, Antonio," Romeo replied. "Bella will understand also. Besides, that gives me time to practice up on my bass playing." There was a smirk that showed up on both of their faces as they met their fists together.

"When we are ready, we'll come to visit you as well, Antonio," Tony stated.

"You better," Antonio said, glaring playfully at them all, but we could see a hint of sadness at not being with them every day.

"And if you change your mind, you are always welcomed to join our family," Alice smiled. Antonio nodded.

"So how are we going to do this," Emmett questioned.

"Who's got a lighter," I asked, as a plan started forming in my head.

_**Author's Note:**_** And walah!**

_**Rosalie:**_** What is that?**

_**Alice:**_** It's an expression, Rosalie. As in to say 'a job well done'.**

_**Rosalie:**_** Doesn't seem right to me. I mean, four more people wasting their lives to become vampires! How stupid is this author?**

_**Bella:**_** I think it's a touching part. It shows how real families stick together, either through blood or not.**

_**Rosalie:**_** I still don't like it.**

**And there's another chapter done. I don't own the Cullen's at all, or Bella if you don't include her into that family yet. Can't say that I don't own Victoria since she's dead… That's about it! See ya next time!**

_**Alice:**_** For what might one of the last times.**


	45. Chapter 44

**Bella's POV**

I felt the burning pain finally retreat from my fingertips and toes. I couldn't help but feel relief through the rest of the pain, but I was happy when I started hearing things around me for the first time.

"Alice," I heard Edward's voice question. He sounded so close to me.

"It's time, Edward," she answered. I could hear the happiness in her voice. "She's going to look absolutely stunning! Oh, how I can't wait for Bella Barbie time!"

"She'll need to get adjusted first, Alice, you know that," Edward replied.

"You never know with Bella, Edward, that's for sure," she stated.

"Yes, I know that for a fact," I heard happiness creep into his voice, no doubt looking over memories of when we were together when I was a human.

"It's too bad her tattoo won't be there anymore," Alice sighed. "It was such a pretty one." On my lower back, I remembered, I heard a butterfly with intricate designs stretching out to the side. I remembered that I loved it so much, and I felt sadness that it wasn't there anymore.

I felt myself gasp as my heartbeat for the last time before everything was silent in the room. I could hear screams of pain from others in the house, but I wasn't sure who they were from. I felt my eyes open on command, and I stared in awe at the dust floating about my head, that I could see perfectly. I felt like I would be able to stare at it for hours.

Then I felt something squeeze my hand. I was up in a flash, crouching and growling at the intruder. I gasped in shock as it was Edward, who I loved, that I just growled at.

"I am so so so so so so so so sorry," I apologized as I crashed myself into his body, trying to get him to forgive me. "I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so—."

"Bella," Alice said from where she was standing in the doorway. "If you tighten your grip around Edward anymore, you are going to break him." I immediately let go, and he gasped in a breath.

"Edward, I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry. I didn't mean to do that, and then you squeezed my hand, and I wasn't prepared for it, and then all of the sudden I was crouching in front of you and then I almost squeezed you to death, and I am so so so—." I was interrupted by Edward kissing me. I gasped in surprised, and Edward took the opportunity to enter his tongue into my mouth to ravage all over. I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped, and if I was able to blush, I would have been. Edward started laughing while he was still kissing me, and I pulled away. There was amusement dancing in his eyes.

"What was that for," I questioned.

"To get you to stop apologizing, or we would have been here all night," Edward answered before giving me another quick kiss. "Now, since I can finally speak, it's alright, Bella. It's normal for newborns. Now, instead of you being the breakable one, I will, for the time being at least."

"So I'm stronger than Emmett," I couldn't help the smile that accompanied the excitement.

"Yeah right," we heard Emmett scoff.

"Actually, she is," Alice yelled, knowing full well that Emmett would hear her.

"No way," he yelled as he stormed into the room. "She's a girl!"

"And what does that have to do with anything," I growled. Everyone immediately tensed, and I breathed in deeply, letting my raging emotions get under control.

"How can you do that," Jasper asked in wonder.

"Do what," I questioned.

"What you just did, with your emotions," he answered.

"It's easy," I smiled at him. "I've always been able to do that."

"You are not even thirsty," he gasped as he read over my emotions. That was when the itching in the back of my throat made itself present.

"Now I am that you mentioned it," I grumbled.

"Wow, you got a cool girlfriend, Eddie," Emmett grinned.

"Don't call me Eddie," Edward growled.

"So what you'd do about it, Eddie," he asked.

"Edward, Emmett, behave yourselves in front of Bella, or you'll be grounded," we heard Esme yell up from where she was downstairs.

"Yes, mom," they grumbled simultaneously. Just then, I heard Ricky shout.

"What's that," I questioned as I made my way to the door.

"Bella, you have to understand that it was their chose, and they wanted to stay with you," Edward stated.

"Just spit it out," I growled as I kept walking towards where Ricky was screaming.

"Some of your band members, along with Tammy, are changing," Alice stated, knowing it was the best way to stop being aggrevated.

"What," I gasped in shock as I took in this information. "Who?"

"Ricky, Tony, Tammy and Romeo," Jasper answered. "Esme's with them."

"Bella, before you see them, you should go hunting," Alice suggested. "You'd be back before they wake up because they won't be up until tomorrow."

"Come on, Bella," Edward said as he took my hand. "Let's take you hunting." Then we were off.

_**Author's Note:**_** And there you go! Chapter Forty-Four: complete.**

_**Emmett:**_** So awesome, though you were so lying when you said that Bella was stronger than me.**

_**Bella:**_** Emmett, I've beaten you in arm wrestling over a thousand times, and you say that I am not stronger than you?**

_**Jasper:**_** She has a valid point, Emmett.**

_**Emmett: **_**She didn't beat me at wrestling.**

_**Edward:**_** That's because you have more experience than her at fighting.**

_**Emmett:**_** What is this? Gang up on poor Emmett day?!**

**Oh, Emmett, you know we all love you. Anyways, back to what I was saying before they interrupted me.**

_**Emmett:**_** Hey, I resent that!**

**Anyways, again, I do not own any of the Cullen's.**

_**Emmett:**_** You've got that right.**

**Anyways, again, I'd like to thank the reviewers, and I'd like to clear something up with you about what Alice said.**

_**Emmett: **_**Alice is always so confusing!**

_**Rosalie:**_** Emmett, shut up so she can finish this damn author's note!**

_**Emmett:**_** Fine, fine.**

**Anyways, when Alice said 'For what might be the last time', she meant that this story is coming close to its ending, but we have some more chapters yet! As in, we have to see the boys (and Tammy) wake up and we have to see if they have any abilities, and then we'll just see from there. So until next time!**

_**Emmett: **_**Finally, she's done!**

_**Rosalie:**_** Emmett!**


	46. Epilogue

It's been a couple of days, but the group had finally started to awaken. I watched as her friends, her brothers along with Tammy, had started adjusting to this new life. It didn't take long for us to figure out their abilities, if they had one.

Ricky, he was able to teleport. He'd sneak up on everyone, except for Alice and sometimes Edward, just to scare him. He found it amuzing as hell, as he'd like to put it whenever I would question him about it (that's when he would decide to startle me). He was just like another Emmett. Everyone regretted that.

Tammy was able to grow plants. She had an affinity for the earth. You would always see her out in the backyard, growing plants just for the fun of it. She was always trying to keep everyone from her garden. Esme and her had grown quite a connection when it came to gardening. Tony was always seen with her. He didn't have an ability, but he said that it was fine. He loved the fact that he was able to be around her 24/7.

Romeo. He had a very difficult ability to explain. It was like he had gut instincts of what was going to happen, kind of like how Alice has her visions, these gut instincts were able to tell him the outcomes. There were times when we would decide to watch a movie that none of us had ever seen before, and he would ruin it by guessing the outcome, only to be confirmed by his gut instinct. It was a useful ability to have sometimes. It helped Carlisle in many ways.

Antonio had never changed his mind about becoming a human. He wanted to be able to go to Maria in the afterlife, and we were all fine with it. We were all devastated when he had died in a fatal car accident, especially me. I had felt responsible, but the guys had reassured me that it wasn't my fault, many times over. It still saddened me to this day that Antonio was dead, but I knew that he was finding his Maria somewhere and was definitely going to have that hot sex that Maria had promised him when she died.

As for me, I've been with Edward, my knight in shining armor. Edward was there for me throughout most of my life, and I would never change it for the better. I had gotten an ability also. I was a shield, and I was able to protect anyone's mind from other powers. Edward still couldn't hear my thoughts whenever I didn't let the shield be transferred to his mind. He was oh so annoyed by that fact.

"Bella," Peter stated as he came over to my side. Michael and Peter had been going great together, now that he was a vampire. I swear, they were worse than Emmett and Rosalie when it came to sex, and that is saying something. Peter had not gotten any abilities either, but he was fine with it, and Michael loved it. They were happy, for eternity now.

"Baby," Edward whispered in my ear. I turned towards him and I couldn't help but smile at him. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah," I answered. "I just got lost in the past, I guess."

"Are you sure?" I nodded before giving him a kiss, and I couldn't help but smile as I did.

"Bella, stop sucking faces with your husband, and get going," Peter yelled. "You're on!" I laughed before running towards the stage and I heard the crowd of vampires scream as I walked onto the stage.

"How is everyone doing tonight," I asked into the microphone. They shouted and yelled their happiness, and I smiled. I looked at everyone to make sure that they were ready. "Alright, the first song. Is that what you want." Shouts of agreement were shouted over to us. "And here it is!"

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor__  
__Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time___

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now__  
__Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without__  
__I just need you now___

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door__  
__Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before__  
__And I wonder if I ever cross your mind__  
__For me it happens all the time___

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now__  
__Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now__  
__And I don't know how I can do without__  
__I just need you now___

_woah woaaah.___

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all___

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now___

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now___

_And I don't know how I can do without___

_I just need you now___

_I just need you now (wait)___

_Ooo, baby, I need you now_

The shouts of joy were overpowering, but I couldn't help but smile as it felt so great to be on stage once more. "Alright, alright! Now, if you guys want, I'll start the next song which is Bad Romance!"

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__Rah rah ah-ah-ah!__  
__Ro mah ro-mah-mah__  
__Gaga Ooh-la-la!__  
__Want your bad romance___

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!__  
__Ro mah ro-mah-mah__  
__Gaga Ooh-la-la!__  
__Want your bad romance___

_I want your ugly__  
__I want your disease__  
__I want your everything__  
__As long as it's free__  
__I want your love__  
__Love-love-love__  
__I want your love___

_I want your drama__  
__The touch of your hand__  
__I want you leathe-studded kiss in the sand__  
__I want your love__  
__Love-love-love__  
__I want your love__  
__Love-love-love__  
__I want your love___

_You know that I want you__  
__And you know that I need you__  
__I want it bad__  
__Your bad romance___

_I want your loving__  
__And I want your revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance__  
__(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)__  
__I want your loving__  
__All your love is revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance___

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance___

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance___

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!__  
__Ro mah ro-mah-mah__  
__Gaga Ooh-la-la!__  
__Want your bad romance___

_I want your horror__  
__I want your design__  
__'Cause you're a criminal__  
__As long as your mine__  
__I want your love__  
__Love-love-love__  
__I want your love, uhh___

_I want your psycho__  
__Your vertigo stick__  
__Want you in my room__  
__When your baby is sick__  
__I want your love__  
__Love-love-love__  
__I want your love__  
__Love-love-love__  
__I want your love___

_You know that I want you__  
__And you know that I need you__  
__('Cause I'm a freak bitch, baby!)__  
__I want it bad__  
__Your bad romance___

_I want your loving__  
__And I want your revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance__  
__(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)__  
__I want your loving__  
__All your love is revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance___

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance___

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance___

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!__  
__Ro mah ro-mah-mah__  
__Gaga Ooh-la-la!__  
__Want your bad romance___

_Work-work fashion baby__  
__Work it__  
__move that bitch crazy__  
__Work-work fashion baby__  
__Work it__  
__move that bitch crazy__  
__Work-work fashion baby__  
__Work it__  
__move that bitch crazy__  
__Work-work fashion baby__  
__Work it__  
__I'm a freak bitch baby___

_I want your love__  
__And I want your revenge__  
__I want your love__  
__I don't wanna be friends___

_J'veux ton amour__  
__Et je veux ton revenge__  
__J'veux ton amour__  
__I don't wanna be friends___

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__(I don't wanna be friends)__  
__Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance___

_(I don't wanna be friends)__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!__  
__(Want your bad romance)__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__(Want your bad romance)___

_I want your loving__  
__I want your revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance__  
__(Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!)__  
__I want your loving__  
__All your love is revenge__  
__You and me could write a bad romance___

_Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__(Want your bad romance)__  
__Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance__  
__(Want your bad romance)__  
__Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!__  
__(Want your bad romance)__  
__Oh-oh-oooh-oh-oh!__  
__Caught in a bad romance___

_Rah rah ah-ah-ah!__  
__Ro mah ro-mah-mah__  
__Gaga Ooh-la-la!__  
__Want your bad romance_

"Now for Tony!" Tony quickly ran onstage as I ran off, and I was immediately caught into a kiss by my husband.

"You still get to me the same way you had gotten to me all those years ago," he whispered as he pulled away.

"The same goes for you," I smirked as I turned around to watch Tony sing.

I found, that everything had happened for a reason, and I'm very glad for that reason. It caused me to do things I love, know a great family and be with the person I love the most in the whole entire world.

_**Author's Note: **_**Cut! That's a wrap people!**

_**Emmett:**_** What does that mean?**

_**Rosalie: **_**It means that she's done with the story. Haven't you ever seen the movies that have the director's in it?**

_**Emmett:**_** You mean, no more? *wah!***

_**Rosalie:**_** Stop being a big baby.**

**Yes, this is the end of my story, and I'm so glad that you all have read it. I hope that everything was to your liking! The last songs were 'I Need You Now' by Lady Antebellum and 'Bad Romance' by Lady GaGa! I great songs, especially I Need You Now. I hope you guys will listen to them, and they are all on my playlist on my website:**

**www .brokenfromthepast .webs .com (No spaces of course)**

**And I hope that you will consider looking at some of my other stories. I've got better summaries on them then I do on my profile, so check them out, and don't be afraid to check out the pix that are on it for this story also.**

**Alright then, BYE!**


	47. Playlist

_**Playlist for Stay With the New or Go Back To the Old**_

Somewhere by Within Temptation

Chapter One

Just so you guys know, this is one of my favorite songs!

The Thirst Is Taking Over by Skillet

Chapter One

Comatose by Skillet

Chapter Two

Walking The Demon by Bullet For My Valentine

Chapter Two

Memories by Within Temptation

Chapter Five

Unwanted by Kill Hannah

Chapter Five

Atrophy by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus

Chapter Five

Wishing You Were Here by Within Temptation

Chapter Six

So Close by Jon McLaughlin

Chapter Six

Broken by Lindsey Haun

Chapter Nine/Chapter Ten

Say Goodbye by Skillet

Chapter Ten

All I need by Within Temptation

Chapter Eleven

Once Upon A December by Liz Callaway

Chapter Eleven

Cry by Mandy Moore

Chapter Twenty

Someone's Watching Over Me by Hilary Duff

Chapter Twenty

Broken Hearts, Torn Up Letters and the Story of a Lonely Girl by Lost Prophets

Chapter Twenty-One

You Raise Me Up by Josh Groban

Chapter Twenty-One

So What by Pink

Chapter Twenty-One

Mention in Chapter Twenty-Two

Touch My Hand by David Archuleta

Chapter Twenty-Seven

She is by The Fray

Chapter Twenty-Seven

You Can by David Archuleta

Chapter Twenty-Seven

The Howling by Within Temptation

Chapter Thirty

It's My Life by Bon Jovi

Chapter Thirty

Know Your Enemy by Green Day

Chapter Thirty

A Dangerous Mind by Within Temptation

Chapter Thirty-One

All That We Needed by Plain White T's

Chapter Thirty-One

Out of Control by Hoobastank

Chapter Thirty-One

Breakdown by Plain White T's

Chapter Thirty-One

Second Chance by Shinedown

Chapter Thirty-Three

Gone Forever by Three Days Grace

Chapter Thirty-Three

I will not bow by Breaking Benjamin

Chapter Thirty-Five

I'm With You by Avril Lavigne

Chapter Thirty-Six

Naked by Avril Lavigne

Chapter Thirty-Six

When You're Gone by Avril Lavigne

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Yours To Hold by Skillet

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Far Away by Nickelback

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Happy by Ayiesha Woods

Chapter Thirty-Seven

Bella's Lullaby by Carter Burwell

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Dead by My Chemical Romance

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Loaded & Alone by Hinder

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Again by Flyleaf

Chapter Forty

Revenge by Plain White T's

Chapter Forty-One

The Good Life by Three Days Grace

Chapter Forty-Two

I Need You Now by Lady Antebellum

Epilogue

Bad Romance by Lady Gaga

Epilogue


End file.
